The Red Queen
by The Marvelous Mad Madam Mim
Summary: Abandoned at birth, exiled in youth, Bombalurina was the scarlet feline of the Jellicle Clan. This is her story, as best it can be told.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: The Orphan.**

**Chapter One.**

I was not born into the Jellicle Tribe. In fact, I was born somewhere near the sea—for although I could not open my eyes yet; I still remember the sound of the waves crashing. I was taken to the Jellicle Junkyard and left there, a blind mewing kitten on the deserted street.

I remember hearing the voice of another kitten, "Hey, look at this!"

"What is it, Munku—Sweet Rumpus Cat!"

"What do we do?"

After a few moments of debate, I was lifted by the scruff of my neck. I began to cry pitifully, and soon I heard another voice.

"There, there little one," the voice was soothing, reassuring. "Don't worry; we'll set you right soon. Where did you find her?"

"On the street! Somebody just left her there!"

"Why on earth would somebody do such a thing? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her."

Then came another voice, calm and deep, "She needs human help."

"Deuteronomy!"

The deep voice came again, "This one has been out in the cold too long. Jellyorum, take this kitten to the humans on the west end of Marbry Street. They will help her."

I felt myself being lifted once more. I was too tired to cry out this time. I must have fallen asleep, for the next thing I remember was the sound of my human's voice.

Several weeks passed. My eyes had opened; I learned how to talk to my humans so that they could understand my commands. Once I was old enough to run about the house, my humans would let me spend afternoons in the garden. One day, as I was busy tearing apart a flower, I spied a tabby cat. She trotted towards the garden fence, looking about suspiciously. She stopped outside the gate.

"Kitten, Kitten!" Whispered the stranger. I recognized her voice. One of the cats that saved me.

"Who are you?" I bounded up to the garden gate.

"My name is Jellyorum," the feline smiled sweetly.

"You were the one who brought me to my humans," I stated. She nodded. Still, my curiosity was not satisfied, "Where do you live?"

"I live with the Jellicles," she replied, her light green eyes sparkling.

"Jellicle cats are black and white, Jellicle cats are rather small, Jellicle cars are merry and bright, and pleasant to hear when we caterwaul," I repeated the lines in a sing-song manner. Jellyorum's eyes grew wide with disbelief, "Where did you learn that?"

I shrugged innocently, batting at a petal, "I guess I've just always known it. I remember hearing it when my eyes where still closed." I looked up at the big house that my humans lived in, "Sometimes at night, when I'm feeling lonely, I look up at the moon and I sing it to myself."

"Oh, my," Jellyorum seemed unsure of what to say. After a thoughtful pause, she shook herself from her inner musings and forced a smile, "What it your name, dear one?"

"My owners call me Muffin," I wrinkled my nose in disdain. I leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, just in case my humans could hear, "But I call myself Bombalurina."

"What a lovely name," Jellyorum murmured, almost to her self.

"What do your humans call you?" I asked. Jellyorum gave a wry chuckle, "I don't have humans, little one. I live at the junkyard."

"Then who feeds you?" I was perplexed by the thought of not having humans on hand to cater to my every need. Jellyorum laughed heartily at this, "Why, I feed myself! You are looking at one of the best mousers this side of the Thames."

I nodded, not really understanding. Jellyorum slipped her paw through the slat of the fence and smoothed the fur on my face, "It must be terribly lonely, staying here all by yourself."

"I have my humans."

Jellyorum smiled softly, "Yes, but humans aren't cats. They can't understand you like a cat can. I have a little one, just a week or two younger than you. Her name is Demeter. I shall have to bring her to see you. You two can play together; and then it won't be so lonely for you."

After she left, I began to think of how lonely my home really was. I had never even really noticed it before—the large empty house, full of things to play with but no one to share them. So I began to desperately wish for another kitten.

Less than a week later, Jellyorum appeared at the garden gate again; this time with a pretty black and yellow kitten at her side.

"I'm Demeter," the kitten bounded over. Her eyes were the same light green as her mother's, and the tips of her toes were as white as snow.

"I'm Bombalurina," I took a step back, thrown off by Demeter's outgoing personality. I had never been around another kitten; I was unsure of how to act. Demeter watched me for a moment, and then, realizing my shyness, she bounded off with a laugh, "C'mon Bombie, let's go explore!"

And that was how I met the greatest friend of my life.

Soon Jellyorum and Demeter were coming almost every day. My humans knew of their visits, but they didn't seem to mind. In fact, my people would often set out treats for Jellyorum or a dish of crème for Demeter and me. Demeter relished these treats—it was not something she was accustomed to, having grown up in a junkyard—but Jellyorum refused to eat anything the humans left for her. She once told me that she could never accept anything that she had not caught herself—a reason that I found ridiculous. She had an odd sense of pride, but later I came to respect her greatly for it.

During those rosy afternoons, Jellyorum would stretch out on the back stoop, soaking up the sun's lazy rays as Demeter and I explored the farthest realms of the garden. At times, Jellyorum would interrupt our play to teach us the laws of the Jellicle or tell us stories of the Great Rumpus Cat, the father of all Jellicles. She taught us how to greet other Jellicles and about the Jellicle Ball and the Heaviside Layer. Demeter and I would listen patiently, waiting for the moment she would dismiss us so that we could run wild through the flower bushes once again. Little did I know, Jellyorum was preparing me for the moment I would be brought before the Tribe. Since I was not born a Jellicle, my acceptance into the Tribe would be decided by the elders. I wish I had paid more attention to Jellyorum's teachings.

After several weeks, Jellyorum decided that I was ready to meet the other Jellicles. I had heard Demeter's tales of the wise Deuteronomy, the mischevious Alonzo, the magical twins Coricopat and Tantomille, the famous theatre cat Gus (who also happened to be Demeter's father), and the bumbling Skimbleshanks. I was anxious to finally meet the faces behind the stories.

This particular sunny afternoon, Jellyorum was waiting patiently by the gate. She turned with a flick of her tail and led me down a maze of streets. Somehow we appeared in the Junkyard.

"Bombie!" Dem bounded toward me in her usual manner, her eyes dancing like fireflies. She tackled me and we tussled for a moment. But being almost twice her size, I easily won. Unaffected, Demeter jumped to her feet, eager to show me her world, "C'mon, Bombie, meet the others!"

I followed her through the junkyard, taking it all in. I saw a yellow tabby cat perched atop an old car, who smiled benignly as Jellyorum bounded up beside her. There was a large grey and brown tabby sunning itself, a tortoise shell nursing kittens, curled up in a crate, and a sleek black cat walking the junkyard fence line precariously. Soon, a group of kittens appeared.

"Who is this?'' a black and white patched kitten leaped forward, stopping Dem and me in our tracks.

"This is Bombalurina," Demeter raised her head proudly. "My very bestest friend."

The kit's eyes lit up, "Hey, we've heard all about you! I'm Alonzo."

"I've heard a lot about you, too," I giggled, remembering all of Alonzo's escapades that Demeter had related to me. Alonzo gave a little bow, "Allow me to introduce the rest of the Jellicle Clan." He motioned to two identical kittens, who had to be the twins Demeter spoke of, "Coricopat and Tantomille. I'm sure Demeter has told you, they're magical. This," he gently pushed forward a white kitten with brown patches, "is my brother, Plato. I've got a few more brothers running around here," he looked around before shrugging it off, "Oh, well. You'll meet them later." He playfully tagged another brown mixed cat, "This is Asparagus Jr., Dem's brother."

Alonzo pointed to the yellow queen beside Jellyorum, "That's Jennyanydots. She can read human. Over there is Skimbleshanks. And that," he paused, adding in a whisper of reverence, "is Old Deuteronomy."

Alonzo nodded toward a large grey and brown tabby with a kindly face and merry eyes. He was seated next to the queen with the newborns.

"He's our father," Plato spoke for the first time, his voice a husky whisper.

"I never met my father," I admitted. Dem put a reassuring paw on my shoulder, "You aren't missing much. My dad is the Theatre Cat. He's always going on about discipline and how the theatre has gone downhill and always, always harping about all these roles he used to play, like Growltiger and Firefrofiddle."

I smiled at Dem's attempt to make me feel better, but I still felt the awkwardness of the situation. I felt the twins' yellow eyes upon me and I realized that I was set apart from the junkyard kittens. I would never be one of them, no matter how hard I tried.

The following night, Jellyorum appeared at the windowsill, "Bombalurina, come outside!"

"But it's after dark!" I whispered in shock. "My humans won't let me out."

Jellyorum gave a snort of disdain, "Who said anything about humans? You don't need them to get outside."

She motioned me over to the glass and pointed to the latch, "Push it."

I did, and the window swung open. Jellyorum landed lightly on the ground. She turned to me, "Come now, darling. Tonight is the night you will become a Jellicle."

I followed Jellyorum through the maze of streets once more. When we arrived at the junkyard, I noticed there were more cats than there had been the previous day. The kittens were sitting quietly to the side, their eyes wide with amazement. They had never been to a Tribal meeting. Deuteronomy stood before the group, his face as impassive and inexpressive as a mountain. On either side of him sat the Elders—Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, a black cat called Notekins O'Malley, a tabby queen named Mumbletins (Skimbleshanks' sister), a beautiful grey cat called Teathrice, the very large Bustopher Jones, and a red and black tabby named Roary Huffersnuff.

There were several other cats, whom I did not recognize, situated in a semi-circle facing the Elders and Old Deuteronomy. Jellyorum gently pushed me to the center of the circle and took her place among the other cats.

"What do you call yourself, Little One?" Notekins O'Malley looked down at me.

"B-b-bombalurina," I said, terrified at the realization that everyone was staring at me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

Teathrice smiled sweetly at me, her warm eyes reassuring, "And do you know what it is to be a Jellicle?"

"To be feline, fearless, faithful and true," I repeated the motto that Jellyorum had taught me. I could see the look of pride on Jellyorum's face.

"Very well," Roary Huffersnuff nodded in satisfaction. "Do you know the Law of the Jellicle?"

I recounted the Laws that I had learned over the past few weeks. The Elders all nodded in agreement. Mumbletins looked out at the rest of the tribe, her Scottish accent softening her words, "Has ennyone a rayson why this young kit should naught be inducted into the Jellicle Tribe?"

The junkyard was silent. Old Deuteronomy smiled down at me kindly, "Then I hereby decree that Bombalurina is now and forever more a member of the Jellicle Tribe."

The other kittens cheered with delight, and although that was not appropriate behavior for such an austere meeting, the adults all smiled in amusement. Demeter ran and tackled me in a hug, "Now you can truly be my sister!"

Jellyorum smoothed the fur on top of my head fondly, "Come along, dear one. We must get you home before your humans find out."

I smiled and followed her. The walk home was light and airy—I had never felt so elated in all my life. I was no longer the orphan. I finally belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One: The Orphan**

**Chapter Two**

At first, my humans did not like my trips to the junkyard. They tried to keep me inside, but I always found ways to escape. Nothing could keep me from spending the day with Demeter and the other kittens. Eventually my humans realized that I would always return home, so they began to let me come and go as I pleased. Soon I knew all the Jellicles by name and began to feel at home with them. Jellyorum became like a mother to me, teaching Demeter and me how to hunt for mice and climb fences and all the other little tricks that a Jellicle should know. Demeter and I were like sisters; we became inseparable. We learned to stick up for each other when the boys would tease us. Soon the other kittens wouldn't so much as sneeze at Dem when I was around, for fear of what I would do to them if they did. I may have been a pampered house cat, but I had long lanky legs and was bigger than most of the others. Plus, I had a fighting streak that would make a grown cat think twice.

Our little troupe—Alonzo, Plato, Corico, Tanto, Dem and I—would race about the junkyard, causing michevious havoc upon the adult cats. Alonzo had two other littermates—Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger—but they usually didn't play with us. They considered themselves "too old" for such games; which was odd because they were the exact same age as Alonzo and Plato. Alonzo said that Munkustrap had always been the quiet, serious one. Perhaps this was because as firstborn, Munku was destined to be the leader of the Jellicles whenever Old Deuteronomy decided to go up to the Heaviside Layer. Munkustrap seemed to be the only kitten who looked to the future, who actually thought about the consequences of every action. The rest of us were just ignorant kittens, dashing through life at a maddening pace.

Despite our daredevil antics and occasional pranks, the adults all adored us and watched over us with hawk like sensitivity. The Jellicles had always been protective of their young ones—apparently there was a time when tribes of dogs roamed the streets, picking off the innocent kits and ravaging the Jellicle population. That was a very long time ago—before the Great Rumpus Cat struck fear and loathing into the heart of every Peke and Pollicle. But still, the Jellicles kept a wary eye on the kits.

There was, however, one cat who did not like us kittens at all. Her name was Tyrophilia, but every one called her Tyro. She was Deuteronomy's sixth wife. She appeared shortly after Alonzo's mother was hit by a car. By the time I came to the junkyard, Tyrophilia had already given birth to a litter. Only two survived: Admetus and Arkanainia. Tyro was terribly catty, even for a feline. She was a tortoise shell, and not a pretty one at that. Plato and Alonzo were suspicious of her; we all generally avoided her.

For some reason, Tyro bore a certain grudge against Jellyorum, perhaps because Jellyorum refused to respect to her as the wife of the Jellicle Leader. Needless to say, her dislike for Jellyorum was transferred to Demeter and me. Tyro never missed a chance to torment us with stinging criticism and other biting remarks. Being kittens, Dem and I were too afraid to return her comments, although we did make fun of her behind her back.

One day, after a nasty run-in with Tyro, Dem and I found Jennyanydots and Jellyorum were sunning on their usual car hood. We pounced them, catching Jellyorum's tail. Jellyorum just laughed, deftly flicking her tail out of harm's way, "You little rascals."

Dem nuzzled her mother, purring innocently—a ploy she often tried with little success. Jellyorum licked her daughter's ear, "Nice try, young lady. I know a bad kitten when I see one."

I pranced up beside Jellyorum and stretched out on the nice warm car hood.

"My, you are growing like a ragweed, Bombalurina," Jellyorum noted in an amused tone. "I think you'll soon be the tallest Jellicle we have."

"That's because she's a house cat," Jennyanydots said. "She has humans to give her proper nutrition, which allows her to grow to her full potential."

Jennyanydots always knew the answers to things like that. Jellyorum said it was because Jennyanydots could read and she often spent evenings in her human's library.

Demeter began complaining to her mother about Tyro, "She's so mean, mother! Today she called me Monkey-Tail!"

Demeter's little mouth gave an angry pout. Jellyorum smoothed her daughter's fur reassuringly, "Darling, you are the prettiest little kit this junkyard has ever seen. Don't listen to that awful cat. She's just jealous. We can't all be beautiful, you know."

"Yes, but why does she have to be so mean?" Demeter sighed, curling up beside me.

"I don't know," Jellyorum admitted. "But she's always had a mean streak. Acts as if the world owes her something. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to change her."

"We could beat her up," Demeter said, preening herself.

"Demeter!" Jellyorum looked at her severely. "Jellicles do not attack one another like wild animals! I don't want to hear you say that ever again."

Demeter mumbled some form of "yes mother" and the four of us sat in silence, soaking up the sun. Jennyanydots had become uncharacteristically quiet. She focused her gold-flecked eyes on me. "You know, Bombalurina, more and more you remind me of Grizabella."

"Don't say that name," a growl rumbled in Jellyorum's throat. I didn't know who Grizabella was, but apparently it wasn't a compliment.

Despite the raised hair on Jellyorum's back, Jennyanydots continued, "Well, just look at her, Jellyorum, sittin' pretty like that. Just like the Glamour Cat! And the way she prances around, it's just like—"

"Enough!" Jellyorum hissed, her green eyes narrowing into angry slits. This time, Jennyanydots saw her friend's anger. She sat up, smoothing the fur on her chest nervously, "I-I'm sorry, Jellyorum. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying—"

"You've said enough," Jellyorum stood and gracefully leapt to the ground. "Come, kittens."

Demeter stood for a moment, staring at Jennyanydots in disbelief. I stared at Dem, not fully understanding the situation, but hurting because my sister was hurting, and angry at Jennyanydots for causing that hurt.

Jellyorum's voice rang out again, in a tone that would not be disobeyed, "Demeter, now!"

We jumped down and followed Jellyorum out of the junkyard and down the street. After several blocks, I had built up my courage enough to ask, in a voice as tiny as I felt at the moment, "Who is Grizabella?"

Demeter shot a furtive look at her mother, who was walking ahead of us and too lost in thought to hear my question.

"Grizabella the Glamour Cat," Demeter said, almost reverently. "She was my mother's sister. Mother says she was the most beautiful cat in all of London. I wouldn't know," Demeter added sadly. "I never met her."

"What happened to her?" I asked, my curiosity sufficiently piqued.

"I don't know," Demeter's eyes grew wide. "Mother doesn't talk about it. Jennyanydots said Grizabella left 'cuz she thought she was too good for the Jellicles. But Skimbleshanks said that she was never any good and that the Jellicles ran her off. Alonzo said he overheard Deuteronomy talking about it one time; he thinks it was something bigger."

"Like what?" I whispered, totally engrossed in the tale. Demeter leaned in, checking to make sure Jellyorum was still ignoring us, "She broke one of the Jellicle Laws."

I gasped, "Which one?"

"I don't know," Demeter replied gravely, her light green eyes full of solemnity. "But it must've been one of the big ones, if she was exiled."

I nodded in solemn agreement, my mind trying to remember all the Jellicle Laws that Jellyorum had taught me. There were only two "big" ones that resulted in exile: murder and betrayal.

The next few days were rather tense at the junkyard; Jennyanydots and Jellyorum refused to speak to each other. Deuteronomy watched this with sorrowful eyes, but Plato said his father would never interfere in a dispute between two Jellicles unless it involved bloodshed. Alonzo quipped that his father really just didn't want to get caught in a fight between two queens. We all laughed and went on with our games. Things like that didn't really concern us kittens.

After awhile, Coricopat softly sidled up to me. In his usual quiet voice, he said, "You know, Jennyanydots really is sorry for making you feel bad. She wasn't calling you a traitor. She was just saying you were pretty."

I looked at him, unsure of what to say. Coricopat had amazing intuition, and Jennyanydots was his mother as well; I knew he must be telling the truth.

"Thanks, Corico," I forced a smile. He smiled back shyly. Suddenly, I felt an odd sensation, "Corico, are you sneaking around in my brain?"

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, and the sensation disappeared. "I just wanted to make sure that you really were OK."

"Don't read my thoughts," I looked at him—not menancingly, but so he'd know I was serious. "That's not fair."

Corico nodded in agreement. He was a couple of months younger than I, and so he took my word as law. It would be many years before he tried to read my mind again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pretties," Tyro called out one day, in her usually taunting manner. Dem and I stopped in our tracks, bracing ourselves for the onslaught of criticism that was to come. Tyro sashayed around us, her fluffy tail fluttering behind her like the flag of a battleship, "Look at you, little Demeter—your body has almost caught up with that hideously long tail of yours! Good thing, too. I was beginning to think your father was a monkey."

"Hey!" I stepped in front of Demeter protectively. "You leave her alone."

I could hear Dem's gasp of surprise. I had never stood up to Tyro. The tortoise shell's eyes flashed with devilish delight, "Oh, has the red one found her tongue? And where are your parents, little one? Oh, I forgot—yours abandoned you the minute you were born," she smirked. "They probably took one look at that face and that horrible red fur and realized you were a lost cause."

I arched my back and felt a growl rumble in my throat. This wasn't the first time Tyro had made a comment about my lack of parents, but something had finally snapped. I wasn't going to take her acidic treatment anymore. I remembered Dem's suggestion from the day before. Maybe someone could beat the meaness out of her. There was only one way to find out

Noticing she'd hit the right nerve, Tyro continued, "Too bad the Jellicles didn't just leave you there. No, Jellyorum was too kindhearted." She snorted. "Typical. Jellyorum has always had a thing for lost causes. Like Grizabella."

I let out another high-pitched yowl of warning. Tyro leaned forward, her voice dripping with honey, "That's just was you are. Another Grizabella. Oh, don't be angry little red. Just accept it. You will never be one of us. You will always be an outsider. And one day, the Jellicles will get sick of you prancing around and preening like a goddess, and they'll run you out. They'll run you out just like they did Grizabella."

I lashed out with my claws, catching Tyro squarely on the cheek. Tyro stepped back in disbelief, a thin line of red appeared on her face. I couldn't believe it either—even when Dem and I fought the boys, we never drew blood.

Then Tyro recovered and stepped forward once more, "Brave move, little Grizabella. But I bet you won't have the courage to do it again."

I hissed; I could feel Demeter arching up behind me. We didn't take threats lightly.

"Go on, Tyro taunted me, her voice as smooth as silk. "Scratch me again, Orphan. But just remember: when I finish beating you up, you won't have a mommy to go running home to."

That was the final straw. I leapt at her, my front paws swinging wildly. With one good whack of her paw, Tyro sent me tumbling. I heard a cry of rage and turned to see little Demeter tackling Tyro with a fury I had never seen. Tyro bit Demeter's ear viciously and Dem gave a cry of pain. I jumped to my feet and rejoined the fray. This time it wasn't about avenging my pride; I had to protect Demeter.

Tyro was at least twice our size, but there were two of us. And for all that big talk, Tyro was not a fighter.

A booming voice interrupted us, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

It was the voice I heard the day I was found. It was Old Deuteronomy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part One:  The Orphan**

**Chapter Three**

Needless to say, Demeter and I were brought before the Jellicles to stand trial. Blood had been drawn—a serious offence in Jellicle Law—and justice had to be served. We had to wait until nightfall, so that all of the Elders could be present. We stayed in a corner, curled up beside Jellyorum, who stood protectively in front of us, burning the curious onlookers with defiant stares. Like any good mother, Jellyorum knew we were wrong, but she chose to defend us anyway.

After what seemed like an eternity of stares and whispers, night finally arrived, and with it came the Elders. There was no moon that night, making the whole junkyard seem ominous. Notekins O'Malley's dark fur disappeared in the blackness; only his yellow gleaming eyes were eerily visible from his perch atop a car. Teathrice looked down on us with a saddened expression, as if we had disappointed her. Roary Huffersnuff, whom Jellyorum told us was a natural born fighter, just watched the whole charade with a detached look of amusement.

"Let us see the two responsible," Deuteronomy's deep voice quieted everyone in the junkyard.  The entire Tribe quickly formed its usual semi-circle before the Elders.

Demeter and I stood before Old Deuteronomy. Tyro was at his side, one eye swollen shut but still looking incredibly pleased with herself. She was about to get her wish. I was about to be exiled from the Tribe. And I was taking Demeter with me. I never felt so awful in all of my life.

"Demeter and Bombalurina of the Tribe of Jellicle," Jennyanydots announced with a severity that I never knew she possessed. "You are charged with attacking another Jellicle without due cause or complaint. What say you to this?"

I looked at Demeter. She was hunkered down, her poor eyes wide with fear. She trembled at the sound of Jennyanydot's voice. Suddenly I remembered that she was younger than I. I wasn't going to let her take the rap for my stupidity.

"It was my fault," I bowed my head apologetically. I looked up with pleading eyes, "But please, please, please don't punish Demeter. She only joined the fight to stop Tyro from beating me up.  She was just trying to protect me. You can't send her away; she'll have nowhere to go!"

Deuteronomy looked down on me with kind eyes. He was obviously touched by my plea. He turned to Demeter, "Is it as she says?"

Demeter looked at me, her eyes full of fear and uncertainty. She wanted to admit her own guilt in the matter; she didn't want to leave me. But I shook my head gently, as if discouraging her from doing so. Demeter's head drooped in sorrow, but she nodded to Deuteronomy. Her eyes welled and her cheeks coursed with hot tears of shame as she looked back at me, but she knew I was right. If she had been cast out, she would have been left entirely on her own. She did not have humans like mine to care for her. The Tribe was all she had.

Mumbletins stood, "We shall consider yoar request and determen yoar punishment accordin'ly."

The rest of the Elders slowly stood and filed out to the alleyway, where they debated for several minutes. I looked over at Demeter. She was still petrified. I forced a smile, trying to show her that things weren't really that bad. She returned with her own weak smile, attempting to be brave for my sake.

The Elders returned. Deuteronomy took his place in the center and delivered his judgement.

"Bombalurina," Deuteronomy's voice was as slow and solemn as thunder. "You are hereby exiled from the Jellicle Tribe—"

"No, no, no!" Demeter cried out hysterically, her tiny white paws reaching for me as Jellyorum held her back.

"—for a period of three months," Deuteronomy finished. "Or until Tyrophilia's wounds have healed; whichever takes longer."

The old Jellicle looked down at me, the dark night making his shadow seem ten times larger. His decision was final, but I could still see a twinge of regret in his eyes. He—like the rest of the Elders—knew that Tyro was responable for the fight, but he could not exile his mate and the mother of his kittens. Still, he cringed at the sound of Demeter's pitiful cries as Jellyorum whispered words of comfort to her daughter. Jellyorum's light green eyes looked at me sadly, as if she wanted to hold me but couldn't. That was the Law of the Jellicle: once a cat was in exile, they were untouchable. Alonzo stepped forward; he was the only one who looked me in the eye, "I'll walk you home, Bomba."

I lifted my chin bravely, steeling myself with everything I had to keep my voice from trembling, "That's quite all right, Alonzo. I can get along just fine on my own."

Then I turned around and, with a sense of pride I did not even know I possessed, I walked out of that junkyard and into the dark winter night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part One: The Orphan**

**Chapter Four**

The walk home seemed longer than usual. And darker. I guess I had never realized how safe I felt under Jellyorum's watchful eye. At that moment, I truly understood what my sentence meant: three months without Jellyorum or Demeter or any of the other kittens. I realized how lonely my life was about to become. Three months may not seem like much, but to a kitten, three months seems like an eternity.

I heard a rustle behind me. I kept walking. The rustle came again, this time closer. I stopped and turned to peer into the darkness. Nothing. Still, I could sense something was out there. I listened intently; I heard the rustle again. I crouched, preparing all my muscles for the leap, just as Jellyorum had taught me. Something rustled again and I pounced into the darkness. My paws met something furry and it gave a cry of surprise.

"Alonzo!" I stepped back, shocked. The black and white kitten gingerly rose to his feet, "Geez, Bomba, if I had known you were gonna jump me, I would've stayed home."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice belying my joy. Alonzo grimaced as he dusted off his coat, "I wanted to make sure you got home safely. I guess I had nothing to worry about."

"Aw, Lonz," I cocked my head to one side and smiled. "That's very sweet of you."

"Yeah, well, I'll suffer for it tomorrow morning," he rubbed the back of his head. I suddenly realized how hard I'd tackled him, "Here, lemme see."

I made sure he wasn't bleeding, and then turned to go, "C'mon, Lonz. Finish walking me home."

He shook his head with a wry grin and ran to catch up, "I thought you didn't need anyone to walk you home."

"I don't," I looked at him haughtily. Then I smiled, "But it's nice that you did. You're a good friend, Alonzo."

Alonzo looked down at the ground. After a pause, he said, "Demeter is a good friend too, you know."

"I know."

"So you're not mad at her?" Alonzo looked up at me with hopeful eyes. He always hated any form of disagreement.

"Of course not," I assured him. Sometimes he could be so odd. "I was the one who started the fight; I hit Tyro first. Dem was just trying to protect me. Besides, if she got exiled, where would she go?"

"Demi says it's all her fault," Alonzo admitted. "She says the only reason the fight started was because you were defending her from Tyro."

I nodded; what Alonzo said was true. I had been protecting Dem from Tyro, but that didn't make it her fault. It was Tyro's fault for being so hateful.

Alonzo seemed to read my thoughts, "I told Dem that she couldn't blame herself for what Tyro did. She's the one that started this whole mess."

"And yet she's the one that goes unpunished," I looked at Alonzo severely. "Your father isn't very fair in his judgment."

"Old Deuteronomy has to do what he thinks is best for the clan," Alonzo said, but his tone told me that he wasn't totally convinced.

"Then Old Deuteronomy thought wrong this time," I snapped. "He should've gotten rid of Tyro once and for all."

"Tyro's not that bad," Alonzo said softly, his eyes turned back to the pavement. I was angry at myself for speaking so harshly to him, but even angrier at him for taking Tyro's side, "Not that bad? She gets me exiled and you think she's _not that bad_?"

"It's only three months," Alonzo reminded me, his voice still gentle. He hated to fight. I snorted, "Only three months or until Tyro's wounds heal. How much do you want to bet that she takes longer than three months to heal?"

"She wouldn't do it intentionally," Alonzo said weakly, for he knew he was wrong. I sneered, "Yes, well, I'm certain it will take her longer than that. I scratched her up quite well."

"Why didn't you just walk away, Bomba? Like you did all the other times?" Alonzo asked in his whiny mewing voice, still unable to comprehend why I chose to fight. I suddenly grew very tired of his pacifistic ways.

"I don't owe you an explanation," I sneered. I threw back my head haughtily. "In fact, I don't owe you anything, Alonzo. I am Bombalurina, and I don't answer to anyone about anything!"

There were tears in Alonzo's eyes. He couldn't take anymore; he turned to leave, his voice as tiny as I made him feel, "Goodbye, Bomba."

The sadness in his voice seemed to stab my heart, stopping me in my tracks. I was suddenly filled with a twinge of regret. And fear. Regret that I had been so hateful towards him and fear that I may never see my friend again. I didn't want to leave him like that, to have him forever remember me as an embittered, spiteful kitten. I called out to him, my voice halting under this sudden wave of emotion, "Alonzo."

He stopped and turned back to face me, his face weary with resignation. I took a tentative step towards him, unsure of how to make things right. I began to explain, "I had to do it, Alonzo. She called me Orphan. She said one day the Jellicles would get tired of me and run me out, just like Grizabella. I couldn't let her get away with that."

I knew Alonzo didn't see it as a justifiable excuse, but still he nodded in understanding. That's Alonzo for you—even when he knew I was wrong, he still took my side. I gave a small smile, "Please don't leave like this. Let's be friends again."

Alonzo genuinely smiled for the first time that evening, "We'll always be friends, Bomba. Nothing you could say would ever change that."

Now it was my turn to fight back tears. No one had ever offered such an unconditional love as that. I'm sure Dem and Jellyorum both felt that way towards me, but they had never come out and said it. Somehow, hearing Alonzo confirm that friendship made it all the more special. I walked up to him and licked his cheek, "You are the best, Alonzo. Thanks."

"Aw, geez, Bomba," Alonzo rubbed his cheek. "First you tackle me, then you kiss me? You sure know how to confuse a guy."

I laughed. "And now you've been touched twice by an exile. You'll be in big trouble when you get home."

"I'm already in trouble for leaving the junkyard," he reminded me, the mischevious twinkle returning to his eye, "Looks like you're just dragging all the kittens down with your evil ways."

We both laughed at this. I turned the corner to see my house, just a few doors down, "Well, Alonzo, I'm basically home. Thanks for the company. I was feeling pretty low til you came along."

"That's what friends are for," Alonzo simply smiled at me. He turned to go, "See ya in three months."

"Yeah," I replied. "Three months."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Five**

Just as I had predicted, my sentenced lasted longer than three months. Much longer. It lasted seven. I changed a lot in during that time. I would often jump onto my human's dresser and look at myself in the mirror. I had passed my first birthday, and the changes had become very evident. My coat had become much sleeker; it still retained its beautiful dark red hue. I looked more like a fully-grown cat now, for the rest of my body had finally caught up with my long legs. My whiskers were perfectly preened and my tail was always in order. I had become quite a beautiful cat.

During that time, I did not see a single Jellicle. Occasionally, I would prance out to the garden to find a gift of a mouse or some other junkyard trinket to let me know that Alonzo had stopped by during the night. For some reason, Jellyorum and Demeter never came. I suppose they had greater respect for the rules than Alonzo.

After a few weeks, however, Alonzo's little gifts began to dwindle, eventually disappearing altogether. It seemed that, in a few short months, my kittenhood friends had forgotten me. They had moved on with their lives, whilst I sat in my glass-plated prison, staring out at the world with unseeing eyes.

At first I was hurt by this abandonment. Sure, I was an exile, but a silly law shouldn't have kept them from seeing me. I knew that if Demeter had been the one thrown out, I would have visited her every day, regardless of Deuteronomy's decision. And I'm certain that Jellyorum would have found a way to see her precious daughter. But, sadly, I was not Jellyorum's daughter, nor was I Demeter's sister. I was merely some outsider, some wandering kitten they had allowed to enter their midst. They had forgotten me. So, as an act of retaliation, I quickly set out to forget them.

As luck would have it, there happened to be four other cats on my street—none of them were Jellicles. To make things even more exciting, three of them were toms. I decided that it was time for me to become the beautiful, alluring queen that I was destined to be. I often remembered Jennyanydots words. Hadn't the boys always stared whenever I walked by? Even at a young age, cats always told me how pretty I was. Wasn't it time that I used that very same beauty to get what I wanted out of life?

The funny thing was that I didn't really know what I wanted out of life. I thought about it for several days. Finally, I decided that I just wanted to feel alive, to feel loved and exalted. I wanted to be the one that everyone noticed, the one that everyone secretly wished to be. It was a tall order, but I would not rest until I had achieved my goal.

The first step was to learn how to garner attention. I soon learned that if I sat in the 2nd story window at just the right hour, the morning sun would catch my coat just right, setting it ablaze with color. The tom across the street would stare for hours, as if he were worshipping me. I adored every minute of it. But eventually it became quite tedious, being exulted from afar. I decided it was time to initiate contact with my ardent follower.

On this particular spring day, I spent longer than usual at the mirror. I only had one chance to dazzle this tom, and I wanted to look like the perfect goddess he worshipped from afar. No hair was out of place, no whisker was uncombed. I looked truly enchanting, if I do say so myself.

I pranced across the street, where the tom was sunning himself on the front stoop. His eyes were closed; he did not see me approach.

"Good morning," I purred sweetly, with just the right mix of innocence and allure. He sat up, his yellow eyes wide with shock. He didn't respond. I stepped onto the front walk, "My name is Bombalurina; I live next door…. I couldn't help but notice you, seeing as we live just right across the street from each other."

Still dumbfounded. This was going to be a lot harder if I had to do all talking. Quickly, I reeled in the coyness and added more shyness, "I'm sorry, normally I wouldn't just walk right up to you. But I'm so desperately lonely, and you are the only cat I've seen in weeks."

That was a lie. I knew of the other three.

"Oh, really?" He found his tongue. "Well, there's a coupla others around here; we get together some nights and go caterwauling."

"Sounds like fun," I made my eyes twinkle with an interest that I did not feel. But I wasn't doing this to make friends; I was using this as practice to exercise my powers over the opposite sex. Still, some interest had to be feigned for the sake of research.

"Oh, it really is great," he stood, offering a paw. "The name's George."

"What a lovely name," I purred. I decided George was cute. Simple, but cute. George looked around, "So, Bombalurina, wasn't it?"

I nodded. He continued, "What do you do for fun? Surely a glamorous cat like you would know some great hangouts around here."

"Not really," I replied, looking away sadly. "I don't know anyone from around here. I miss my old friends terribly."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, and I think he meant it. "Well perhaps you would like to join us one night? I know a pretty cat like you probably wouldn't want to be seen with an oaf like me…"

"I would love to," I truly smiled for the first time. George was finally taking the bait.

The next step was not as hard as it seemed. After a few afternoons of polite chatting with George, I was finally invited to a night of caterwauling with the other cats. The others consisted of a black queen named Nefertiti, a grey and white patched tom named Marco, and a brown purebred Finchfield named Fergus. Apparently, it was a big deal (at least to him) that Fergus was a purebred. And a Finchfield. Although he tolerated our company, he looked down on the rest of the mixed breed Marbry Street cats with obvious disdain.

This however, did not stop Fergus from being particularly enamored with me. He would put aside his petty pure-breed mindset whenever I hit the scene; I laughed at the thought that I could make a tomcat forswear his own ideals. Despite his obvious desire and devotion, I could not stand him and avoided the oddly featured cat.

Marco, however, was a different story. He had that bright, quick look about him—the look that said he was a mischievous thing, and a rascal to boot. His intelligence and tom-foolery made up for George's less-than-stellar mental abilities. On the other hand, George won out in the looks department. He definitely was an adorable tom.

There was one more cat who entered the neighborhood during the first few months of my exile. His name was Rufus—a deplorable name, but apparently Jellicles are the only ones who name themselves. Rufus, like George, was not very bright, but he was very well built and incited within me a certain desire that I had never felt. So I decided that between the three toms—George, Marco, and Rufus—I could create the perfect relationship. And for a while, I did.

I discovered the joys of sex with Rufus, who had a certain aptitude for such activity. We had a very nice little arrangement, one that did not require me to be entirely faithful. But as I have said, Rufus never was a bright one and I have never been accused of being discreet. Needless to say, my human caught us in the act one day and quickly ended our little meeting of the minds and bodies. She doused us with water and chased poor Rufus away. Rufus was terrified of water—even more so than most cats. He never came back, and my human stayed furious for days. Fuddy-dud.

Still, I had George and Marco, whom I never slept with, opting instead to taunt them daily with the possibility that such a dream could come true. Sadly, it never did, but that never kept Marco and George from following me around like devoted puppies. Nefertiti didn't care for my company; she avoided me at all costs. Looking back, I'm sure she hated me for stealing her friends and turning them into mindless, blithering idiots. What can I say? I had a gift.

Between preening and juggling my many toms, my days were quite full. But at night, when the moon was full and bright, my mind would take on a dreamier state. The darkness was comforting; it seemed like the only safe place for me to actually hope. Hope was such a fragile thing; I do not think it could have withstood the harsh reality of daylight. So in the darkest hours of the night, I would dream of my return to the Jellicles, despite my attempt to forget them. I knew my exile would end eventually, and I would be able to return. Until then, I kept myself busy.

On the nights when the moon was full and bright, I would skitter about the downstairs hall, leaping about and landing gracefully on my feet. I was preparing for the Jellicle Ball. I don't know why—I wasn't even sure my sentence would be finished by then. But I remembered the stories Jellyorum would tell Dem and me about the ball held once a year for all the Jellicles. Over the last few months, I had lost track of time, but I knew it was fast approaching. Something inside of me just sensed it.

~*~

One day, as I laid out on the back porch stoop, I heard a familiar voice. It was Jellyorum calling, "Bombalurina! Bombalurina!"

I looked up to see Jellyorum perched precariously on the garden fence. She gave a hesitant smile, as if she thought I might not recognize her. At the sight of my mentor, I forgot my past anger at her absences. I knew what her presence must have meant--my time of exile had ended. I bounded up to greet her, just as I had the very first day we met, "Jellyorum! Is it over? Can I return to the Jellicles?"

"Not quite," Jellyorum said, her voice full of motherly tenderness. She took a deep breath, her voice now taking on a graver tone, "Tyrophilia's wounds got infected. We had to take her to the humans for help."

"Oh," I said, shocked but not really remorseful. Jellyorum shook her head sadly, "And so Deuteronomy has extended your sentence to a full year."

"A full year?" I blanched. Then, I brightened at the thought, "Well, I've already served seven months, so I'm halfway through, right?"

Jellyorum's green eyes cringed with pain. She said, as gently as she could, "No, darling. Not a year from your trial. A year from today."

"What?" I felt the earth give way beneath me. It was as if the planet had split in two. "Why? Why are they punishing me so? I've already been away for seven months!"

"Tyrophilia died today," Jellyorum admitted quietly. Suddenly I felt bad. I had hated Tyro, that much was true; but I had never wished her dead. Exiled forever, but not dead.

Suddenly, an idea hit me, "Jellyorum, when is the Jellicle Ball?"

"Why, next month, on the full moon," Jellyorum seemed confused by my question. Seeing that she needed an answer, I replied, "I was just wondering. I had a feeling that it was coming soon."

Jellyorum looked at me strangely, the look on her face completely unreadable. Perhaps she couldn't understand why I wanted to know when the Ball was, since I would not be allowed to attend. But she always was a practical cat, one who always followed the rules. I, however, saw the opportunity for a dramatic appearance. And I was surely about to take it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Six**

**_Author's Note: A quick thanks to everyone who has responded so beautifully to my work! This is my very first fanfic, and I'm overjoyed that it has found a receptive audience. To Alphoscapsy-cola: Never fear! The shy little kit is about to become the sassy Bombie that we all know and love! Just stay with me...it's coming!_**

I waited patiently for the Jellicle Moon to appear in the night sky. It was summer again—the time when cats are driven crazy by moonlight and waltz music and warm summer breezes. I spent more time preening and practicing my dance moves, leaving my poor toms to find other forms of amusement. But this was more important than a few minutes of silly flirting. This was the biggest night of my life, and nothing would stand in the way. I refused to miss my first Jellicle Ball—I would dance with the others or die trying. And with the necessary skills of coercion I had learned (after extensive practice and research on Rufus, Marco, and George) I was certain that I could find a way to get in. All I needed was five minutes to make an appearance, dance with wild abandon, show Deuteronomy that I didn't give a flying flip about his damned decrees, and then leave without so much as a single word or a backward glance. Then I would serve out the remainder of my sentence in peace and quiet.

But nothing would keep me from going to the Ball. Nothing on earth could stand in the way of Bombalurina.

~*~

One evening, I felt more restless than usual. I had paced the hall all day, waiting for sunset. Every inch of my body jumped and jittered with nerves. I felt as if I would explode, yet at the same time I felt drained of all energy. I knew it must be the night of the Jellicle Ball. I knew it was time for the night of my life.

I quickly escaped the house—dutifully using the window trick that Jellyorum had taught me a long time ago—and made my way through the fluorescent lit streets of London. It had been a long time since I'd traveled to the junkyard; I was surprised at how easily my feet led me to the dilapidated fence line that marked the Jellicle kingdom.

Suddenly a large black and silver tabby landed in front of me, barring the path.

"Jellicles only," he growled menacingly. I stepped back, more out of surprise than fear. In the passing months I developed an overwhelming sense of self-liberation. No one told Bombalurina where to go or when to leave. I almost struck out at this cat in anger. Then I recognized the ferocious feline.

"Oh, my," I purred in my sultriest of tones. "Time has been good to you, Munku."

I widened my eyes to take him all in. Broad shoulders, good strong chest, chiseled chin—oh, yes, this cat was the whole package.

Munkustrap stepped back, caught off-guard by my familiarity. Even as a kit, no one called him Munku, with the exception of his brothers. Besides, I think he was accustomed to seeing cats turn tail and run as soon as he appeared with that menacing face. I, however, was not afraid. I was enthralled.

It took him a second to regain composure. He stiffly repeated, "Jellicles only, ma'am. You can't pass this way."

"Oh, save all that tough talk for the big ole tomcats," I flashed him the prettiest of smiles, keeping my eyes wide to exude innocence. My voice dripped with honey, "A little kitty like me isn't going to hurt a big, strong tomcat like you."

In truth, I was far from being a "little kitty" by any means—not even compared to Munkustrap, whom I was a good inch taller than. Still, my coquettish ways seemed to be paying off. Not that I ever doubted they would. But, for good measure, I added, in my most helpless of voices, "I'll slip right through; I won't be a bother. I just need to get home, and this is the safest way. You wouldn't be so cruel as to force a defenseless feline walk the dark alleyways alone, would you?"

"You're right," Munkustrap sighed in agreement. He offered his sliver paw in a gentlemanly fashion. "I will escort you through the alley, to make sure you're safe."

Drats. Foiled again by Mr. Perfect.

Despite my lack of success, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Munkustrap had not even recognized me! Had I changed that much? Sure, I had grown out of my gangly kitten phase, but I couldn't have changed that drastically. Then it hit me—it wasn't how I looked so much as it was how I carried myself. Shy little Bombie from the junkyard would never have been so audacious. She would never have strutted about so saucily or slipped so smoothly into coquettish rapport. Oh, but the new Bombalurina would. And she was just getting started.

~*~

I followed munkustrap towards the alley, purposefully staying a few steps behind. How bravely he strode forth into the dark alley—like the Great Rumpus Cat himself! It was like watching a living god in action. Too bad I was about to miss the show. I had a ball to attend.

I quietly turned around and slipped back into the junkyard. To this day, I still wonder how far Munkustrap got before he realized I was gone.

~*~

I waited for a while behind an abandoned sofa, patiently bidding my time. I only had one shot at a dramatic, heart stopping entrance; I couldn't mess it up. Munku had returned to the festivities, a perturbed frown on his handsome feature, but upon not seeing me among the crowd, he rested a little easier.

I saw Demeter—how pretty she had become! Still terribly small, but just a s fresh and enchantingly innocent looking as ever. Alonzo stood beside her, tall and broad-chested like his brother. The two would lean in to whisper to each other, throwing their heads back in laughter. I should have been there with them, sharing this beautiful night and all of its intoxicating sights and sounds. Instead, I was crouching behind a discarded old couch, like some common street urchin. I felt that familiar wave of resentment welling up inside of me, but I quickly pushed it down. I had more constructive things to do with my energy, like show these kits how a true queen behaved.

Then the music changed; it became soft and sweet, drawing out mellow tunes that seeped slowly into the velvet night sky. It was time for the moonlight solo. Apparently, all the other queens were either too old or too shy to step forward.

It looked like a perfect time for Bombalurina to make her grand appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Seven**

***Author's Note: I have had 12 years of dance experience, so the dance terms that I use in this segment are not confusing to me. However, I do realize that not everyone is a ballerina; these terms may seem odd. To see a clear definition of each term (as well as a video demonstration of each step) you can go to the American Ballet Theatre's Ballet Dictionary. Hope this is helpful and happy reading...***

I straightened my shoulders and strode confidently toward the golden circle of moonlight. I extended one long leg and slid into the spotlight with one deft movement, gliding into my starting pose as smoothly as silken water.

I stayed frozen in the pose, waiting for the first few beats of the music to establish itself. My name rippled through the crowd, overlapping itself in waves of fevered whispers, "Bomba, Bomba, Bombalurina."

I smiled to myself. I had achieved the desired effect in less than thirty seconds. A new record, even for me.

The music stopped. The musicians—older cats who could no longer jump about in the summer moonlight—stared at me in shocked silence. I was slightly irritated at this interruption. Oh, well, I didn't need music to dance.

I started out slowly, pulling my leg up into an extension. I followed up by two petite cabrioles, landing lightly on the balls of my feet. I slid into an arabesque and moved across the floor in a balancé.

Suddenly, the mellow notes of a saxophone pierced the silence. My head snapped around to see Rum Tum Tugger, atop the car hood, fingering away on the instrument. He gave me a wink, his eyes twinkling mischievously. I returned the grin, moving with the sweet sound of the sax.

Finally, my dance came to an end. As softly as the beat of a moth's wings, I folded my arms before me, finishing in a croiséderrière pose.

I looked around in supreme satisfaction at the faces of the Jellicle Clan. Despite their shock at my appearance, they were mesmerized at my dancing abilities. Jellyorum's face again held that unreadable expression—I couldn't tell if she was angry or shocked or disappointed or thrilled. I could see Teathrice, who, despite her obvious distaste for my lack of respect for Jellicle Law, was smiling at my performance. Alonzo's eyes almost started from his head.

"Bombalurina," Demeter pushed her way through the crowd. Her bright green eyes met mine; her face was flushed with hopeful expectation. She thought I had come back for good. Poor foolish thing.

"You're back," she stated breathlessly.

"Not for long," from the corner of my eye I could see Munkustrap's fearsome form heading towards me.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"She is not supposed to be here," Munkustrap growled, making his way through the crowd. "She is still in exile. For another year."

Demeter turned back to me, her eyes full of hurt and confusion, "A whole year? Why did you come tonight, Bombie?"

"I couldn't let you cats have all the fun," I flashed a flirtatious smile to a few dumbfounded onlookers. "Besides, if I'm going to be away for a year, I might as well go out with a bang."

I looked dead at Alonzo before adding, "I would hate for you to forget me."

My last remark struck Alonzo to the core; his head drooped in shame. Demeter took a step back, still shocked at my audacity, "But you're breaking the Law."

"So I am, little Dem," I replied coolly. I turned to see Munku as he approached, "But never fear. Your brave protector will see to it that my riff-raff self is quickly removed from the premises."

Munkustrap grabbed my upper arm roughly, pulling me towards the gate.

"Easy there, Tiger," I giggled, drunken by the success of my brazen defiance. "I assure you, with a face like that, you don't have to force me to follow you anywhere."

Munkustrap apparently did not find the humor in my comment. His face was set in stone. I quickly lost my grin. I felt a hot rush of anger--I had worked too hard to be dragged out like some deranged feline. No. Bombalurina would leave with her head held high, as a victor, not as a prisoner.

I planted my feet and jerked myself from Munkustrap's iron grasp. He whirled around quickly, taking a step to stop me from running, but I wasn't going anywhere. The result was Munkustrap bowing up in my face, his nose just whispers away from mine.

Ooh, I loved the ones with a temper.

A full beat passed. Neither one of us moved. Finally, Munku slowly moved to grab my arm again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said, my voice as low and menacing as the rumble of distant thunder. Munkustrap stiffened at the threat, but he kept his temper in check, "You are still in exile. You can't be here. You know that."

"Yes, I do." I responded. "But that doesn't give you the right to treat me like some common alleycat."

He looked down—whether out of shame or despair, I do not know—and shook his head. He looked up at me again, his hard eyes telling me that this really was not a request, "Will you please follow me?"

I gave a curt nod of approval and followed him towards the junkyard walls. He was taking me to the back exit—the area of the junkyard that Demeter and I had been forbidden to play in when we were kits. Naturally, my curiosity caused me to look about in wide-eyed amazement of the forbidden section of the junkyard. There was a shack and a few large crates—this was where all the Jellicle Laws were made; this was the way to the Heaviside Layer. I saw light pouring from the shack—I caught a glimpse of two cats, standing face to face, deep in conversation.

I stopped, staring in curiosity at the lighted doorway, which was only half open, giving a perfect view of the scene. Munkustrap, heeding my previous warning, did not touch me, but dutifully stopped and stood beside me, his arms folded patiently in front of him.

I recognized the first cat—it was none other than my jailer, Old Deuteronomy. But the second was a stranger—a fierce, proud ginger cat. For some odd reason, I was transfixed by this stranger. How proudly he stood before the old Jellicle! His eyes flashed with angry passion and defiance, his face told of countless battles. I felt drawn to him; he was truly captivating.

I took a step forward, to get a closer look. Surprisingly, Munku did not stop me. I think that secretly he was just as curious as I was. Stealthily, I moved forward, being careful not to be seen or heard. I stopped to listen to the voices coming from the shack.

"You've gone too far this time," Deuteronomy's voice was filled with disappointment, but it still held tenderness. "I cannot overlook such an atrocious act."

The stranger's voice came back—gravelly at first, but it lent itself to such a cadence that it seemed as smooth as silk, "What are you implying, Deuteronomy?"

"You know exactly what I am implying."

"I'm a simple cat," came the reply. "Talk to me in simple terms."

"Your heinous crimes have reached the limit of tolerance. You are no longer merely an outcast; you have become an enemy to the entire Jellicle Clan. As such, you are warned that if you ever enter Jellicle Territory ever again, it will be under pain of death."

"Well, you'd have to catch me first, _brother_," the stranger replied haughtily. With that, he strode ominously out of the shack and pushed right by us without so much as a single word.

Munkustrap did not stop the stranger, but he called after him, "Your days have been numbered, Conjuror!"

The ginger tom stopped and turned around slowly; there was an air of menace about him. He walked back to Munku, his shoulders pulled back in a very proud manner, "What was that, boy?"

Munkustrap did not back down. He thrust his chin forward defiantly, "You heard me. Now you have a price on your head. That gives me every excuse to kill you next time I see you."

"Why don't you try now?" The tom smiled darkly. He was ready to fight. I watched with rapt interest, sizing up the two toms. Both were evenly matched; this would prove to be an interesting fight.

Sadly, Munku's sense of decorum prevailed, "You know the Law of the Jellicle. I cannot attack an outcast until he has a chance to leave and then chooses to come back."

"Suit yourself," the ginger cat shrugged. He turned to leave, then turned back to Munku, his eyes twinkling wickedly, "But don't worry; you'll get your chance. I'll be around."

As he turned away, he gave me a quick look up and down and without any expression, he left. That casual glance—and the brief flash I saw when his eyes met mine—made my stomach flutter and my skin tingle.

Oh, this cat was bad, through and through.

And through and through, I wanted him badly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Eight**

Munkustrap jerked his chin in the direction of the gate, "Let's go."

I nodded, still reeling from the tumultuous emotions that this stranger evoked. Never had any tom had such an effect on me. Trying not to betray my heightened curiosity, I asked nonchalantly, "So, who was that?"

Munku looked at me, slightly alarmed. I flashed a reassuring smile. He bought it. He put a protective arm around me and steered me in the opposite direction of the stranger's exit, "You don't want to mess with that cat. If I were you, I'd head west to Carlisle and then head home. That's the best-lit way back to your human."

I stopped, slightly shocked, "How do you know how to get to my human's house?"

Munkustrap gave a sheepish grin—an absolutely adorable one at that—and waved the thought away, "I used to go with Alonzo when he left you gifts. Until our father found out and forbid us from going."

I suddenly regretted aiming my barb at Alonzo; it wasn't his fault. The gifts didn't stop because he had forgotten; they stopped because he was forbidden. As if sensing my thoughts, Munkustrap straightened up, his manner all-business once more, "Now, just take Carlisle. Trust me, it's the safest way."

I nodded and headed in the direction he indicated. Once I was certain that he had returned to the junkyard, I quickly turned around and went in the opposite direction. I was intrigued and alarmed by this ginger cat. I wasn't leaving until my curiosity was satisfied.

~*~

I quickly trotted down the dimly-lit street, trying to catch up to the alluring stranger. As I turned the corner, I saw him disappear into an alley. I followed him, melting into the darkness. However, I made no attempts to be quiet; eventually he realized that he was being followed.

The ginger cat stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face me, his voice low and menacing, "Don't you know the dangers of following a stranger into a dark alley?"

"Perhaps I am not afraid of danger," I stood a little straighter, accepting the challenge.

"Perhaps you should be afraid," he stepped forward, his face just inches from mine. I caught my breath, but I did not back down.

"Perhaps I will be, when I see something worth fearing," I looked him dead in the eye. A tense moment. The air seemed to be made of electricity. He gave a low chuckle, shaking his head slowly, "You are either very brave or very stupid."

"I prefer the term 'curious'," I flashed a coy grin. "It sounds so much more feline."

"Yes, it does," he agreed in a low voice. He began to circle me with slow, methodic steps. I could feel him sizing me up. I stood perfectly still, allowing him to take in every inch of me. I could feel the intensity of his gaze; I could tell what he was thinking and it made me blush. My heart pounded wildly—not in fear, but anticipation.

"What's your name, little one?" He somehow managed to sound seductive rather than condescending.

"Muffin," I replied in my breathy sex-kitten voice, my eyes wide with innocence. This earned me another low chuckled. He stopped behind me.

"Now, I don't believe such a name is fitting," he replied, gently taking his claw and tracing it from the middle of my back to my shoulder blade. "For such a fierce queen."

I steeled myself to keep from shivering in delight at his touch. This was a tough game to play; he was a worthy opponent. But I was not ready to admit defeat.

I looked straight ahead, even though I could feel his breath on my neck, "Perhaps you ought to introduce yourself first. Like a gentleman should."

"I am no gentleman," again, the voice was alluring instead of threatening.

Suddenly I found the idea of chivalry overrated. I didn't know what he was, but he was just what I needed.

"The name," I could feel him straighten up with pride. He stepped around to face me, "is Macavity."

"The Napoleon of Crime himself," I smiled slyly in breathless admiration. I had snagged quite a catch. He gave a sly smile, "I see my reputation precedes me. But truly, I am merely a humble business-cat."

He gave a slight bow, and although I didn't buy a single word of it, I let him work his charm. We both knew he was lying, and it made him seem all the more attractive to me.

"However," he grinned deviously. "I am a master at cards. Perhaps you would care to join me for a small game of poker?"

I knew what this invitation meant, but—pardon the pun—I wasn't quite ready to fold. I boldly stepped into him, lightly smoothing down the ruffled fur on his chest, keeping my paw there just a second longer than necessary, before whispering, "I'd love to."

He tilted his head back a little, the corner of his mouth crooking into a grin. Macavity thought he'd won the evening.

"But," I stepped past him, my tail curling ever-so-slightly around him. "I am a very busy cat. Things to do, cats to see. Perhaps another time, Mac."

I sauntered off into the sultry summer night. I didn't look back. I didn't have to. I knew he was watching every move I made.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Nine**

Once I returned home, I tried to push all thoughts of the enticing ginger tom from my mind. True, he was the first tom who had ever created such desire in me, but he was just a cat. There were plenty more of those in London.

For instance, my two amours, George and Marco. They were waiting for me the next day, still maddeningly in love. Now that the Jellicle Ball was over, I could devote my full attention to playing with their emotions. Surprisingly, this did not make them angry; it did not even disturb their friendship. I guess I was just that good of a manipulator.

One fine day, as I was sunning myself in the garden, Nefertiti appeared. I sat up, slightly startled by her sudden appearance, but still delighted to see her. I missed the companionship of another queen.

"Hello, Nefertiti," I smiled warmly at her. I motioned for her to join me. "What brings you here?"

She sat down, but not too close. She generally avoided me, so this was a big step for her, "Well, the toms and I are going out tonight. They wanted you to come with us."

"Do you want me to come along?" I asked gently, my eyes piercing her face for any signs of hesitation. Nefertiti shrugged, "I don't care. It's your choice."

"Yes, but how would you prefer that I choose?" I asked. She looked at me, confusion on her dark face. I sighed and gave a reassuring smile, "Let's not play games, Nefertiti. You don't like me. You don't like that I have taken George and Marco away, or that Fergus goes absolutely bonkers every time he sees me. I may not be the brightest kitten on the block, but I can tell when someone doesn't like me."

Nefertiti turned her face from me, caught in her feelings, "I don't hate you, Bombalurina. I just wish…"

"What?"

"I just wish you wouldn't toy with them so," Nefertiti looked back at me, her yellow eyes filled with compassion. "It's just cruel to lead them on the way you do. They're my friends; I hate to see them make such fools of themselves."

"They choose to," I reminded her. She shook her head and looked away, "Yes, but you encourage them."

"It's all in good fun," I smiled, trying to get her to see the brighter side. "Besides, if they didn't like it, they wouldn't keep coming back."

"I suppose you're right," Nefertiti admitted softly. I smiled, knowing that I had won, "C'mon. Let's go to the Cat's Meow tonight. I'll buy you a drink."

Nefertiti smiled, silently accepting my offer. That was the wonderful thing about the black cat--she couldn't stay angry at anyone, no matter how much they upset her. We made our way down the street, where the toms were waiting for us. Marco let out a whoop of joy, "Here they come! Let's go, cats!"

I laughed at Marco's exuberance, "Where are we going tonight? I suggest the Cat's Meow."

"We're going somewhere new," Marco said over his shoulder as he and George started down the street.

"Where?" Nefertiti and I asked in unison. Marco looked back at us, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "The Underground. It's supposed to be the It spot for the metro cats."

"Sounds horribly low brow," Fergus sniffed. I flashed him an alluring smile, my eyes saying things that I truly did not feel, "It sounds exotic."

Fergus' opinion quickly did an about-face, "Yes, well, I'm sure it's wonderful. Bombalurina, may I walk with you?"

"Of course," my grin deepened. Oh, how I loved messing with this cat's brain.

I glanced over at Nefertiti, who stifled a grin. She didn't much care for Fergus, either.

"I hear there's going to be a poker game," George called back to us. Now my excitement had truly built, "Did you say a poker game?"

"Yes," George replied. Marco, noting the excitement in my voice, turned back with an amused smile, "Why, do you play?"

"Oh, no," I replied. "I'm quite horrible at it."

"Yes, but do you play?" Marco repeated, a grin on his charming features. I felt a grin slip onto my face, "Only if the stakes are high enough."

~*~

The five of us entered the alley entrance of The Underground. Fergus was right—it was terribly low-class, but it still held that metropolitan flair: the lights were red, bathing everything in an intoxicating rose; smoke hung in the air and the chatter almost drowned out the music. The ambience was exciting.

"It's so loud!" Nefertiti giggled, losing her usual reserved demeanor. I nodded, barely able to hear her. We quickly ditched our male companions and headed for the bar. From the mirror hanging on the wall, I could see a table in the back corner of the room. Several cats sat around it, their shoulders hunched over their cards. One of them was a ginger tom.

I turned slowly, taking my drink in one hand. Nefertiti looked at me, "Where are you going, Bombalurina?"

"To play some cards," I took a sip for courage.

"But you said you don't play."

"Darling, I said I do play—if the stakes are high enough," I grinned. I set my glass back on the bar. Nefertiti called after me, "But you don't even know if they are!"

"Trust me," I flashed a smile over my shoulder as I sauntered through the crowd, "They are."

~*~

"Excuse me, Gentlemen," I slipped into the room, carefully maneuvering my hips so that I stood between two of the toms seated at the card table. My eyes were wide with innocence as the entire table turned to stare at me, "Do you have room for one more?"

I was instantly met with affirmative answers; seats were moved and a chair was brought forward for me to sit at the table. I sat, knowing full well that every tom at the table was transfixed by me—this red-hot queen with the sweetest smile that you ever did see. Every tom except one—Macavity. He just sat back, his face set in an amused smiled. I didn't make eye contact. I pretended not even to notice him.

"What's your name, Darling?" a gold cat leaned forward.

"Take your pick," I smiled. "Aren't they all the same?"

The toms chuckled in agreement. A brown tabby seated next to me smiled back, "So what do we call you?"

"Anything you want," my mouth twisted into a coy grin. This made the tabby smile even more.

"How about Red?"

It was the gruff yet scintillating voice of Macavity. I couldn't help it—my head snapped around to see him. Our eyes met; that same electricity shot through me. I smiled, my voice almost breathless, "Yes. Red."

He smiled and held my gaze for a little longer—but not long enough to be obvious to the other players. I looked away and gathered my cards.

"Can you play, Red?" Asked the brown tabby.

"Not very well," I flashed a nervous smile to my captive audience. They bought it. By now, they had labeled me as a harmless—albeit sexy—little queen with more body than brains. That was how I preferred it—the dumber they thought I was, the easier it was for me to manipulate them. Toms are odd like that.

~*~

Two hours later, I was still seated at the table. Several players had lost out; the bar was still full. I did not order anymore drinks; I noticed Macavity didn't either. The game was down to four players—and it was becoming more intense by the moment.

Nefertiti had appeared sometime within the last hour; she now sat at my side, looking at my cards and regarding the other competitors with curious eyes. Fergus had long abandoned the scene; the amount of street-side half breeds had thoroughly sickened him. I was so engrossed in my cards that I did not see Marco appear beside me.

"I thought you didn't play cards."

I looked up at him, a surprised smile on my face, "Ah, Marco, there you are. I was beginning to worry about you. Where's George?"

"At the bar."

"Ah."

"How much longer will this be?" Marco motioned to the card table. I shrugged, "Who knows? It could be minutes; it could be days. It all depends on how we play."

"We need to be leaving soon," Marco cast a worried glance at George. "George is hitting the liquor pretty hard tonight."

"Darling, you can go as soon as you're ready," I said absentmindedly, my thoughts focused on the game before me. "You don't have to wait for me."

"Yes, but who will walk you home?" Nefertiti's yellow eyes were wide with fear. I chuckled, "I don't need any help finding my way. Unlike George, I haven't drunk myself under the table."

"You shouldn't be going home alone in the dark," Marco took Nefertiti's side.

"I can walk her home," Macavity interrupted in a smooth voice. I turned to him, my eyes seeing the intensity in his. As tempting as this offer sounded, I did not like being treated as if I were still a kit. I sat up a little straighter, my head held proud, "I am quite capable of walking home by myself, thank you."

He chuckled, "I am sure you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my eyes flashing with obvious resentment at his patronizing comments.

"I'm just agreeing with your friend here," Macavity sat up, his eyes betraying his obvious interest. "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be traveling the streets alone late at night."

I rolled my eyes at this, not deigning to comment on that last remark.

"There are plenty of cats of ill-repute lurking around here," Macavity continued in his smooth voice. "I would surely hate for you to be attacked by one."

"I'm certain I could handle myself," I said tartly. I suddenly decided I'd had enough of this ginger tom, despite my obvious attraction to him. I stood and carelessly tossed my cards onto the table, "I'm out. Let's go."

"Don't you want to cash in your chips?" One of the other players called after me. I turned around, "I don't play for the money, darling. I play for the thrill."

"Why am I not surprised?" Macavity asked in a low chuckle. I shot him a warning look and turned to leave once more.

Ooh, that Macavity! He sure knew how to push a girl's buttons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Ten**

The four of us made our way down the dimly lit street. Just as we were about to turn the corner, I heard a voice calling after me, "Red!"

I turned to see Macavity walking towards me. Despite my anger, that familiar feeling of longing began to pulse through my body like a shockwave when I saw him approaching. He towered over me by at good three inches, making me feel intimidated and intoxicated all at the same time. He seemed to acknowledge his effect upon me, for his mouth curled into a sardonic smile. He stepped forward, our bodies almost touching, and he gently slid his paw up my arm, "Listen, Red, I'd really like to continue our card game. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow?"

"I doubt it," I forced a smile and turned to leave. Macavity caught my arm again, spinning me to face him and making me catch my breath. "Don't leave like this, Red. Say you'll come again."

"It depends. If Marco wants to come again, then I will."

Macavity chuckled lowly, "As if that wimp would keep you from doing whatever you wanted to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Macavity grinned, "Admit it, Red, you're one of those queens who knows how to work most toms."

"Most?" I scoffed. "Give me a little more credit than that. I know how to work them all."

"That's a pretty big claim." Macavity gave a smooth smile.

"Yes, well," I took a step closer to him. "I have the proof to back it up."

Macavity gave another low chuckle, "So you really think every tom you meet is instantly attracted to you?"

"Not instantly. There are a few tough ones--sometimes it takes a second glance," I admitted with a smile. "But usually they fall at first sight."

"So do you think I'm attracted to you?" Macavity stood a little straighter, his broad shoulders filling me with an intense desire to hold him.

"Well you don't act like you are," I said, my mouth curving into a wry grin, "But let's face it, Mac, you're better at this than most."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mac said, his raspy voice dipping into a low, seductive tone. "So, when will you come see me again?"

"Well, as you so kindly stated earlier," I said in a voice that held steel. "It's much too dangerous for a helpless feline like me to walk these streets alone."

"You wouldn't be alone," Macavity said huskily. "I would be with you."

"That," I said, jerking myself free from his grasp. "Is not very reassuring."

"So that's a no, then?" He asked with a smile. Hot anger coursed through my veins at his condescending tone. I shot him a dark look. He sighed, "Well that's just too bad."

"Yes, it is," I stepped forward boldly. My face was just inches from his. In my most enticing voice, I whispered, "Take a good look, Macavity. This is the last time you'll see this queen again."

I turned to leave. I could hear Macavity reply, "Such a shame. It's such a wonderful thing to see."

I didn't dignify his comment with a reply. I strode down the street with the confidence of a tiger, never looking back.

Macavity had just lost out on the greatest catch of his life.

~*~

The rest of the walk home was made in relative silence. George was too drunk; Marco was too busy helping George walk; and Nefertiti was too preoccupied with her thoughts. I was too busy fuming over Macavity.

To think that I was attracted to him! As much as I hated to admit it—I still was. Even I couldn't give myself a plausible reason why I found this cat so alluring. It didn't bother me that he was a criminal or that he frequented places of ill-repute—but he had patronized me, he had made me seem weak, and that was unforgivable.

I knew he only said those things to spark my temper. I could tell by the way his eyes shone that he found me quite captivating when I was angry. Still, he had gone too far. He had implied that I was nothing more than a defenseless, stupid kitten who didn't know how to take care of herself. As if he couldn't look at me and tell that I knew how to handle any situation. I pushed all thought of him from my mind and lost myself in the joy of the bar-hopping holiday season.

~*~

The next few weeks became a blur of activity. Nefertiti had seemed to forgive me; she now asked me to go out with her almost every night. We visited every hot-spot in the neighborhood—sometimes we took the guys, sometimes we made it a queens-night-out. Despite my anger at Macavity, I still looked for him whenever we hit a place that had a poker game.

One night, Macavity did appear. He sidled up to me as I sat in a corner, watching my friends as they partied away.

"Well, well, well," he leaned in, whispering in a husky voice. "If it isn't the Queen of Poker herself."

"What do you want?" I asked, not even turning back to look at him. He sat in the seat behind me, "You."

I felt a rush of heat. I had forgotten how seductive his voice was. Still, I hid my feelings carefully, "Too bad, Mac. That chance is long gone."

"So you do admit that I had a chance, once upon a time," he surmised. Damn. He'd caught me. I shrugged nonchalantly, "I suppose. Although, I must admit, you aren't my usual caliber of cat. But occasionally, I do engage in charity work."

I knew that one hit its mark. He shook his head, laughing softly, "You really are a firecracker."

"Too bad you'll never find out," I replied, looking over my shoulder to smile at him for the first time that evening.

"Yes, too bad," he whispered, his claw gently tracing its way up my arm, to my shoulder and collar bone. I could feel myself melting, but I kept the urge at bay, "You'll have to do better than that, Mac."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I don't think there's much you could say that would make me change my mind."

"You look exquisite." He said, his breath hot on my neck.

Oh, he was good. I had heard pretty and beautiful, but never exquisite. Still, I kept my tumultuous feelings at bay, "Flattery isn't going to work."

"How about 'I'm sorry'?" Mac asked in a low tone. "Would that work?"

I sat up and turned to face him. His ruggedly handsome features softened a little, "I didn't realize how much my comments upset you."

"Did you even care?" I asked. He gave a small smile, "Not at first. You were just another cat. But then," he moved in closer. "I couldn't get you out of my mind."

His voice took on that silky-smooth cadence that entranced me; his hand wrapped around my torso, "I kept thinking about you…how your eyes flash when you're angry…how you move. How your little mouth smiles mischievously when you've got a winning hand. How your eyes dance. How you smell." He kissed the back of my neck, "How you feel. How you taste."

Despite my best efforts, I could not stop myself from trembling at his touch. All my reasons for being angry went out the window. Gone were my excuses; gone were my inhibitions. All I could think about was the way he touched me, and how electrifyingly wonderful it felt. My whole being seemed to pulse with adrenaline and desire.

Then Marco appeared.

"Bomba."

I sat up quickly; Macavity's hand disappeared from around my waist. Apparently, Marco did not notice that we had just been locked in a very passionate embrace. The grey and white cat continued, oblivious to the glorious moment he had destroyed, "Nefertiti says she's ready to go. Her people will be home soon; she needs to be there before they get back."

I smiled, still breathless from my brush with Macavity, "Of course."

I stood and turned to Macavity. He smiled and took my hand in a friendly fashion. My senses thoroughly under control once more, I whispered to him, "You're still not forgiven, Mac. This cat can't be won that easily."

He just shook his head and laughed, "You are quite a challenge, Red."

I flashed a provocative smile, "So they tell me."

With that, I turned and walked away. Despite his obvious victory over my emotions, I wasn't ready to end the game just yet. Macavity still had some atoning to do, and I still had a few good tricks up my sleeve.

"When will I see you again?" He called after me. I turned, my face lit with mischievous excitement, "Whenever you find me again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Eleven**

I didn't have to wait long to see Macavity again. Our little group of housecats went to several different hot spots over the next few days. Nefertiti, who was my eyes and ears, overheard that Macavity was looking for a cat they called The Red Queen. Whenever I entered a room, the cats all seemed to stop and stare. They knew who I was—the cat that Macavity had unequivocally set his sights on, the scarlet-trimmed enchantress of the card table. I had become a bit of a celebrity, or an enigma—cats always buzzed to their friends that they had seen the Red Queen at this place or another. I had become the talk of the scene, and I loved every minute of it.

One night we decided to return to The Underground. The moment I walked through the door, I knew he was there. I could sense it. I made my way through the crowd, which was pulsing with the music, and sat at a table with George and Nefertiti. Marco was still somewhere in the crowd, talking to an old friend.

That's when Macavity appeared.

"I've been looking for you," he stood before me, a wry grin on his handsome features. Once again I was struck by how tall he was. I gave a sly grin, "So I've heard."

He extended his paw, "Play a game of cards with me."

I daintily gave him my paw and excused myself from the table. Macavity led me through the crowd, his paw on the small of my back. Once we reached the table, I looked around expectantly, "Where are the other players?"

"This is a private game," he said softly, his voice dipping into that gravelly low tone that I had come to adore. My eyes lit up, "Oh, really?"

Macavity nodded and pulled back a chair for me to sit. I felt a coquettish smile creep onto my face, "I thought you weren't a gentleman."

"Perhaps you have tamed me, Red," he chuckled. I was tantalized at the thought. I looked around the wildly flashing room, "This place is packed. I'm surprised you got this table all to yourself."

"Yes," Macavity began to deal the cards. "One of the many perks of being the owner."

My eyes grew wide with surprise, "You own this place?"

"And many others just like it," he replied with an air of nonchalance. I sat back in my chair, my natural charm taking over once more, "Just a simple businesscat, huh?"

"That's me," he didn't look up. He finished dealing and looked at me, "Ladies first, Red."

"First," I leaned forward, my eyes dancing with the glee that I always experienced with cards. "I want to know what the stakes are."

"You."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," I said innocently, although I knew full well what he was implying. Macavity gave a low chuckle, "You're a hard cat to catch, Red. Who knows when I'll see you again? You see, I'm not a very patient cat. I don't think I can wait another six weeks just to catch a glimpse of you again. So, let's play for the high stakes: if I win, I get to spend one night with you."

"And what happens if I win?" I asked, adrenaline now pumping louder than the music.

Macavity shrugged, "Whatever you want."

"The Underground." I leaned forward. Macavity did not reply. I continued, "If I win, you sign over the club to me."

"Fine," Macavity waved the thought away carelessly. I laughed, "For a simple businesscat, you sure are taking a high risk."

"Maybe it's worth it," he looked up from his cards. His golden eyes seemed to shoot straight to my soul. His mouth curled into a wicked grin, "Besides, you won't win. I have nothing to worry about."

"How do you know?" I challenged playfully. He just gave another mysterious smile, "Because I'm too good at this game."

"I think you're underestimating your opponent," I gave an alluring smile. He returned the grin, "Oh, no, Red. I made that mistake once. But I learned my lesson. Now, stop tempting me with those gorgeous eyes of yours and play some poker."

I gave him a wink before turning my attention to the cards.

~*~

The game lasted long into the night. Marco and Nefertiti did not challenge my ability to walk home alone this time; George was once again too drunk to walk. They left Macavity and I to our game.

The lights had dimmed considerably since the bar was closed. The smoke still hung in the air like a thick grey blanket, but the cats and music were gone. The barcat was there, cleaning his glasses. Macavity was looking at his cards with mild amusement.

"Well, Red," he sat back, still pondering his next move. "I haven't seen that pretty face light up for awhile. You must have some bum cards."

"Or I just might have a better poker face than you think," I retorted, flashing him a grin. The conversation had been minimal; we were too focused on the game to talk. Macavity plunked a few chips on the table, raising the bet without a single word. I looked at my hand. I had a full house. I didn't think he had the cards to beat me, but was it worth the risk? Sure, I'd asked for The Underground, but that was only to see how badly he wanted me. Any cat willing to bet an entire club just for one night must have a little more than a crush on me. So, I did what any curious cat would do.

"I fold."

He looked up at me in surprise, "Are you sure?"

I smiled reassuringly, "You were right; I had a bum hand. But I'll get you next go-round."

He just shook his head with a chuckle and dealt a few more cards, "Final deal."

I nodded, leaning forward to get my cards, my torso stretching out the length of the table. Macavity gave a small smile of appreciation for my form. This was the last tango of the evening; I was going to drive him wild every second of it.

Within a matter of minutes, Macavity won the game. I smiled knowingly, "You weren't joking when you said you were good at this game."

"Strategically placed mirrors help, too," he motioned to the wall behind me. I turned to see a large mirror hanging behind me. I turned back to him, "The whole time?"

He nodded, a smug grin on his face, "I wondered why you would fold on a full house, but from the view I got when you leaned across the table, I'm certainly glad you did."

"Perhaps I didn't want to win," I said, my eyes zeroing in on his. A full beat passed. Never had Macavity met such a brazen feline; my bluntness seemed a bit off-setting. But he definitely seemed up to the challenge. He stood and smoothly made his way to me, "Well, miss, would you care to escort me home?"

I grinned like a little schoolkit at this, rising to meet him. Something about him just made me feel like light and giddy—as if a tom had never so much as looked at me. Despite the weakness I felt whenever I was around him, I relished every minute of Macavity's presence.

And Macavity was about to play a much larger role in my life than I ever dared to imagine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Twelve**

I rolled out of bed—as was my custom with one night stands—and began to leave. Mac gently caught my arm, "Don't go."

I turned back to look at him, surprised. Never had I spent the night with any of my previous conquests. I could tell by his awkward manner that neither had he. He gave a soft smile, "Stay. Get some sleep."

I gave a nervous smile and slid back into the warm covers. I curled up beside him, putting my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, steady as a drum. I felt him playing his fingers lightly through the fur on my head. After a thoughtful pause, he spoke, his voice low and gravelly, "You know, Red, you're not like any cat I've ever met."

Of all the compliments I had heard over the years, this was by far the best. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his strength, "Neither are you, Mac."

Another pause. I could tell he still had something on his mind, but I quietly waited for him to speak again.

"Perhaps I could see you again," he said, his tone betraying his hopefulness. I hid a smile, "I would like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I felt him give a sigh of relief. And then gently--ever so gently--he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and felt a rush of warmth flood my soul. Suddenly I knew that this was more than just a fling. It held that intangible promise of something deeper, something lasting. And for once, I did not run away.

~*~

Being with Macavity was a truly spiritual experience. As a kit, I had heard that he was a conjuror, a cat with mystical powers, and now I knew it must be true—for what he did to my body was truly magical. Breathlessly, wondrously magical.

I was known in certain circles as a very creative cat, but Mac blew my mind with his ingenuity. I reached new heights never before known to feline. Perhaps this was because he knew exactly which buttons to push. Perhaps it was because my attraction to Mac was developing into something deeper. Something stronger. Something that once scared me, but now I welcomed it with open arms. Love.

It was true. Bombalurina the Unconquerable had finally fallen. Within a few short months, I was certifiably crazy about this cat. Some thought I was blissfully unaware of his criminal activities, but to be honest, I was just blissful. I knew what Mac did in the darkest hours of the night; I knew he was so much more than a humble businesscat. He never tried to hide the darker side of his life from me—he would even tell me stories of his escapades as we lay in bed at night; at which I would giggle like a kit and kiss his crooked grin. I didn't care what the world thought of him. He was mine and I was his.

As rosy as this sounds, it wasn't a typical romance. Sometimes I think we stayed together simply because we could not find anyone else who understood us better. We could play our cruel little games without hurting each other; we still competed with each other in many ways. I still drove the toms crazy, just to see the flash of anger in Macavity's eyes. Sometimes I would disappear for days at a time, just to see if he would worry. Macavity somehow felt that I was not totally his; he still felt the need to seduce me. Whenever we were in public, he still played mind-games with me. He could enrage me one moment, only to touch me and turn me into a defenseless sap the next, melting into his arms with the placidity of a dove. He would at turns patronize and condescend, causing me to spin into a whirlwind of a temper, which would always resolve itself in the dusky blue hues of his bedroom. He wasn't much on displaying his affection—he rarely touched me outside his room. But when he did touch me, it was always full of tenderness. He loved me to a fault, as I loved him. That was all that mattered.

Oh, how foolish I was to think that would be enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Winter came late that year. The Underground was filled with cats trying to stay dry and warm in the dismal English weather. Mac and I had become regular fixtures at the club; it was not uncommon to see the Napoleon of Crime seated at the card table, the Red Queen standing proudly beside him. We would often play cards long into the night before returning to his place above one of his factories.

It was always hard to leave Macavity, especially in the early morning hours, when frost still touched the windowpanes. I would untangle myself from his grasp and slowly settle my paws onto the cold floor, slipping silently into the foggy morning street. Despite the autumn chill, I relished those early morning walks through the deserted streets of London. I was the only cat on the street at that hour; the whole world seemed asleep. It was liberating. Although I adored being the center of attention, it was nice to have some time to collect my thoughts.

It was during those early morning walks that my thoughts generally turned to Demeter and the other Jellicle friends that I had lost. I often wondered how Dem was getting along, if she had made new friends or found a mate yet. She always seemed the type to settle down and have kits as soon as she was grown. I thought of Alonzo. Was he still the carefree kit that I had known and loved, or did he have to "grow up" and follow in his father's serious footsteps? My mind often wandered down paths that I had tried to forget long ago, but something kept me from blocking out the memories completely.

I did, after all, owe them my life—if the Jellicles hadn't found me, I would have died. But they had done the unforgivable. They had shown me a beautiful world—a world filled with music and moonlight and waltzes in the summer—and then they had ripped it away from me. I could not help but be bitter towards them. They had offered me everything and left me with nothing. Still, I was doing just fine building my own life. A life that did not include the Jellicles.

~*~

Winter passed just as quickly as it had come. Spring filled the air, the promise of summer drifting lazily behind it. I had begun to feel that familiar madness upon me once again—the need to dance in the moonlight, to sing the Jellicle song and feel the summer breeze as I watched the next cat take the long walk to the Heaviside Layer. I knew my sentence was almost up, but I had no intention of returning to the Jellicles. I could not imagine returning to a tribe of cats who put a price on my lover's head.

Strangely, Macavity never mentioned the Jellicles. I was always too afraid to ask—Mac had a legendary temper, much like mine, but he was known to use violence to end his anger. He had never so much as raised a paw to strike me, but still, my instincts told me never to provoke that anger.

Summer soon arrived, increasing my longing to dance by the light of the Jellice Moon. One night, the urge was particularly strong; I cavorted about the hallway of my human's house with wild abandon. I heard a tap on the window and looked up to see Mac's dark form smiling down on me, his eyes glowing in the dark.

I gave a gentle push and the window opened. I was still breathless from my exuberant dancing, "Mac, what're you doing here?"

"I thought you might like to go to a ball," he smiled his trademark sideways grin. I stared at him with wide eyes, "But you can't go to the Jellicle Ball!"

"Who said anything about those goody-goody Jellicles?" He sneered in disdain. His charming smile returned, "I was thinking of a private ball. Ya know, just you and me, Red."

I smiled and gave a nod of consent. He leapt to the ground and waited for me to join him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking quickly to catch up to him. A smile danced on his mouth, "That's a secret, Red."

I smiled and shook my head, knowing that he would not divulge any more information. Macavity loved surprises; I wasn't going to spoil this one for him. Apparently he had gone through a lot of trouble to prepare this for me—he had noticed my sudden uneasiness and knew what was ailing me.

We arrived in a secluded area of woods, just past the Jellicle Junkyard. It was the Dark Forest—the end of the Jellicle Realm. Still, we could hear the melodious notes drifting through the trees. Mac sidled up to me, his arm snaking around my waist, "Shall we dance?"

"How did you know…"

"Do you think I don't notice every little thing about you?" He asked tenderly, pulling me towards the open glen which was bathed white in the moonlight. "I knew you wanted to go to the ball. Remember? That 's how we met. I never told you this, but I saw you dance that night."

"You did?" I looked up at him with wide eyes. He nodded, kissing my nose lightly, "I did. You were beautiful. Absolutely captivating. Every tom wanted you; every queen wanted to be you. And I knew then and there that you were something special."

"So why didn't you come up to me?" I asked playfully, my usual coy smile returning to my face.

"A beat up old tomcat like me?" Mac chuckled. "I didn't think I stood a chance."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I went after you," I whispered, nuzzling him again. He laughed softly, "I guess it was. But if I remember correctly, I had to do an awful lot of chasing before I caught you."

"What makes you think you've caught me?" I challenged him, my voice a barely audible purr. He grinned at this, shaking his head, "I don't think anyone will ever fully catch you, Red. You've got too much spirit."

"You seem like you can handle it," I gave a wicked grin. He shook his head again, "I don't know…"

"I do," I looked into his eyes. I leaned in closer, whispering huskily in his ear, "And just between you and me, Mac, you had me caught the minute you looked at me."

"But would you ever have admitted it?" He looked at me, a wry grin on his face. I laughed, "Probably not. If it hadn't have been for that card game, I would never have went home with you."

"Thank heavens for card games," Mac smiled coyly at me. "Card games and hidden mirrors."

I smiled as he led me into a waltz. That cat sure could dance.

~*~

Later that night, I watched the star-dusted heavens with an overwhelming sense of happiness. Happiness and contentment always seemed to elude me; it was very rare that I felt so at peace. I absentmindedly stroked the hair on Macavity's head, which rested on my chest. For a master criminal with a price on his head, Macavity slept like a baby. I kissed his head lightly, smiling amusedly at his peaceful expression. There had been something different about tonight. It was by no means the first time we had made love, but it was very different this time. His touch had changed. Usually when he touched me, it was in a very seductive way, with a certain intent in mind. But this was different—this touch was just as soft and caressing, but it was somehow warmer. It held something stronger than passion—it held the tenderness of love and companionship. It was the way a tom would touch his mate—not some silly fling or fleeting attraction, but his mate, his One and Only.

Macavity loved me. Although he never said it, I was sure of it. And the wonderful yet equally terrifying thing about it was that I loved him back.

I turned my eyes back to the sky. A star blazed across the velvet blue night, and suddenly I was struck with a flash of intuition. I don't know how I knew, but I did. Something very special had happened that night. I was carrying Macavity's kittens. Somewhere deep inside of me, I carried physical proof of my love. Laughter bubbled from within my soul and I could not control it.

Macavity sat up groggily, giving me a slightly cross look for disturbing his slumber, "What are you cackling about?"

"You," I kissed his frowning mouth. I giggled again, "And me. We're going to be parents."

Macavity stared at me for a moment in dumbfounded silence. I suddenly thought that perhaps Macavity didn't want kittens. We had never discussed it; in fact we never spoke of the future, choosing to live only in the here and now.

Then something strange happened. Macavity smiled. Not sardonically or seductively, but out of genuine delight. He let out a whoop of joy, at which I burst into laughter again. He grabbed my face with his paws, kissing my mouth, my eyelids, my nose, my chin—chuckling delightedly all the while.

"Come, come, come!" he pulled me to my feet, his eyes dancing with delight. He picked me up and spun me around, gently waltzing through the balmy summer moonlight. He hummed a light-hearted tune, causing me to give a soft, breathless laugh. His adoration was so out-of-character. He nuzzled me neck, making me giggle like an incompetent schoolgirl.

"Ah, Red," he whispered happily. "You and me, we aren't as bad as people think. Every once in a while, we do something right."

"Like produce more card-cheating tabby cats?" I joked softly. He grinned and shook his head, "I hope they're sassy little reds, like their mother. Card-cheating, sassy little reds."

I chuckled softly at this, shaking my head in amusement. I looked away so he couldn't see me blush.

Macavity gently crooked one finger under my chin, brining my gaze back to his, "Hey, Red, I'm here for you. Anything you need, anything at all, you just let me know. I'm going to be there, every step of the way, just like a father should. Me and you, we can do this. We can make it, Red."

I smiled tenderly and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his steady heart beat, thumping rapidly from excitement and dancing; I could feel his arms around me as we swayed in the moonlight. At that moment, I reached true happiness. I honestly and fervently believed his words. To this day, I still believe that he meant them.

That night I realized that our life was about to change. Had I known how drastically that change would be, I would have held Macavity just a little bit closer. I would have danced a little longer and clasped my arms a little tighter. But sadly, one always expects things to change for the better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next few months were a flurry of activity. Under Macavity's insistence, I gave up my usual nightly parties, staying instead under the watchful eye of my human, who was apparently furious about the fact that I was pregnant. As if she didn't think it would happen eventually! Humans are such ignorant creatures.

Still, her evident anger could not dispel my gaiety. I awoke with a smile on my face every morning; and when I laid my head down at night, that same smile was still there. Everyone commented on how happy I looked—even Fergus, who was still heartbroken that I had chosen a mixed-breed to be my mate.

Nefertiti visited me every day, delighted at my growing belly. Apparently her humans had "fixed" her—preventing her from ever having kittens. Still, this did not quell the maternal instincts within; she hovered over me like a protective hen. I could not so much as walk down the street without Nefertiti at my side, saving me from a thousand unseen dangers, most of which existed only in Nefertiti's mind.

Macavity seemed to change as well. He, too, adopted Nefertiti's motherly mentality. He visited me at my human's house every day, making sure that I had eaten properly and that I was in good health. Some days we would lie out in the garden, under the warm summer sun, and imagine our future. We would discuss names for the kits, and joke about which one would inherit Macavity's vast empire of crime. He would place his paw on my round belly in wonder; his face would soften like a kit's.

"Just a few more weeks," he would whisper softly to my abdomen. "A few more weeks and we'll finally get to meet you guys."

I would smile in loving amusement and playfully ruffle the fur on his head. Even in our most intimate moments, I could not help but tease him.

It took me awhile to realize that during the months we had known each other, this was the first time we were ever truly filled with joy. It was the first time we laughed that we did not laugh out of spite or cruelty. It was a novel feeling, this intoxicating delight. It seemed during those rosy summer months that nothing could harm us; nothing could stop our upward spiral. We seemed destined for a life of happiness and contentment. Oh, how sad it all seems now.

~*~

The kits came in an excruciatingly glorious way—something called the miracle of childbirth. Painful, but rewarding. Nefertiti, although she had never done this sort of thing before, coached me through it very well. Mac almost passed out from fear and worry. My pains produced three females and one male, and soon I was resting peacefully, four beautiful kittens nursing and nestling close to me for warmth.

Mac looked at them with a soft wonder written on his handsome features. In the softest voice I have ever heard, he asked, "What shall we name them?"

I was thoughtful. We had discussed names many times, but now that the actual moment was here, I was uncertain. Mac took his place beside me, taking my paw in his with the tenderness of butterfly wings. I kissed his paw, my mind deep in thought, "The tabby shall be Rubicaia. And the grey shall be Larkspur."

"Ronli," Mac gently stroked the little red that looked just like me. "Let's name this one Ronli."

I nodded. I looked up to him with expectant eyes, "And the son? What shall we name our son?"

"Macsimius," he replied, directing his attention to the small black and white kit. I nuzzled Mac, purring in contentment, "Macsimius it is."

He kissed my forehead lightly, "Get some sleep, Red. You deserve it."

I smiled lazily; I had been fighting the urge to close my eyes ever since the trauma was over. Even as I slept, I could hear Mac cooing to our newborn kits. It is the closest memory of Heaven I shall ever have.

~*~

It was another three weeks before I even thought about leaving the house, even for a short walk or a moment in the garden. My kits consumed every moment of my life; nothing else seemed to matter. Perhaps it was because I had not experience much love in my life, but I was overwhelmed with the love that I felt for these tiny beings. These helpless, mewing kits depended entirely on me, and I adored the oddly-wonderful sensation of being needed. Never in my life had anyone needed me. Sure, Mac loved me, but he could survive without me. He wanted me, but he didn't need me.

I would spend hours on end, nuzzling and cooing to my kits. Late at night, when my human had gone upstairs for the evening, Mac would appear at the windowsill. I would let him in and he would stay until daybreak, spending every second he could with his offspring. I would often sit back, watching in affectionate amusement as Mac would gently rock the kits to sleep or whisper little love words in their ears. Once their eyes opened, they would light up at his presence, mewing for him to pick them up or cuddle them.

Eventually, I would take a few minutes each day to go out to the garden, leaving the kits under the watchful eyes of Nefertiti, who loved my kits as if they were her own. The look of joy on my babies' faces when I returned was enough to bring tears to my eyes. Such love! It was like a tidal wave, pulling me deeper in and taking over me completely. But with extreme joy comes extreme pain. Had I only known that, I would never have left my kits or that house for the rest of my life.

~*~

It had been almost two months since the birth of our kittens. Mac came by much earlier than usual, with Nefertiti at his side. He wore a mischievous grin which signaled that he had something up his sleeve.

"Come," Mac said, extending his paw to me. He led me to the mirror and commanded, "Now close your eyes."

I looked at him, a mix of suspicion and playfulness in my voice, "Why?"

His mouth curled into its usual crooked grin, "Just do it, Red."

I held his gaze a little longer, a smile slowly creeping onto my face. Finally, I gave in and dutifully turned to face the mirror, closing my eyes. I felt the weight of a necklace slide across my collar bone. Mac's fingers quickly fastened it, but his paws lingered. He softly traced his claw down my spine. The memory of the night we met and the first time he touched me flashed like heat lightning upon my brain, causing white-hot sparks to fly throughout my body.

He nuzzled my ear affectionately before whispering, "Now, open them."

I opened my eyes to see a large diamond necklace glittering on my reflection. I gasped, lightly touching it with my paw, my eyes never leaving my mirror image, "Oh, Mac, it's beautiful."

"A perfect match for my beautiful queen," he kissed me lightly. I smiled at him, "What's the occasion?"

"You gave me four beautiful healthy kittens," he gave a crooked smile. "Can't a tom buy his lady a trinket?"

"This is more than a mere trinket," I replied, turning my face to admire my reflection. I felt a playful smirk creep onto my face, "And I seriously doubt you bought this."

Mac chuckled softly, "I didn't. I just happened to…stumble upon it as I was out walking last night."

I grinned seductively and pulled him into me, keeping my mouth just a breath away from his, "Well, aren't you just a lucky cat."

"Yes I am," he agreed in a low tone. This time he really kissed me—not just a light peck, but long and deep, the type of kiss that makes your stomach plummet and your heart skip a beat.

"Let's go show off those jewels," he said, gently rubbing my cheek.

"What about the babies?"

"Nefertiti's here. She can keep them for a few hours."

I nodded, "Let's go."

~*~

The Underground was packed, as usual. But the crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea when Mac and I walked in. The flashing lights hit my diamonds perfectly, sending a splash of glittering white dots around the room. The whole club seemed to stop and stare as Mac and I made our way through the crowd. I could hear the whispers of my name and his, along with our aliases—The Hidden Paw and The Red Queen. _Oh, yes,_ _darlings_, I thought, _Bombalurina is back_.

Occasionally, Mac would stop to shake someone's paw. I would stand beside him, forcing a smile. I could see the faces of the other queens in the room—there were no warm smiles nor kind words of welcome for me. Some looked at me with envy, others with distaste, a few with pure hatred. I don't blame them; I would be insanely jealous of myself as well—I had caught the Hidden Paw, provided heirs to the Napoleon of Crime's empire, and had become a celebrity fixture while doing it. _And_ I was wearing the most extravagant set of jewels in all of London! When you add this to my natural good looks and rather alluring figure (which I luckily regained after the birth of the kits), you realize that there was much to be envious of.

~*~

Eventually the other cats stopped staring and went back to their usual partying. Mac had stationed himself at the card table, his shoulders hunched over his cards. Occasionally he would steal a glance at his artfully positioned mirrors, which none of the other players noticed, much to my amusement.

I soon grew tired of the game. I gently patted Mac's back, trailing my paw across his shoulder blade, signaling that I was headed for the bar. He gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, focusing his golden eyes on the cards before him.

A young tom bumped into me as I made my way to the bar. I spun around defensively and snapped, "Hey, watch it!"

A year with Mac had taught me the skills necessary to survive in the inner city—tough talk and even tougher walk. The kit turned to look at me, his eyes wide with innocence, "Sorry, Miss! Oi di'int mean to jostle ya!"

I didn't reply. I merely turned around, a slight look of disgust on my features. It wasn't until I reached the bar that I realized my diamonds were missing.

I quickly scanned the crowd for that young tom. I was irate with myself for my foolishness. How had I fallen for the oldest trick in the pickpocket's book? The quick bump, followed by momentary confusion, allows for the thief to remove valuables without the victim's knowledge. I was the consort of the Napoleon of Crime—how on earth had I fallen for this schoolyard trick?

I found the kit on the dance floor, bobbing his head to the music. I dug my claws into his shoulder and whirled him around to face me.

"Oi! Wotsa big oidea?" His face was a mix of anger and pain. I always prided myself on the sharpness of my talons.

"Cough it up, Skippy," I held out my paw expectantly.

"Wot?"

"My necklace."

"Y'ain't wearin one, luv," he replied, a confused look on his kittenish features. I shook my head with a wry smile. Oh, he was good at this game. He was a white cat with orange and black tabby stripes and a face that exuded innocence.

I smiled patronizingly, "Darling, I've spent some time around concats. Don't try to sell me that sweet and innocent face."

The innocent look dropped. He grinned mischievously, "Ya cain't prove it, luv."

"Give me the necklace," I replied in a grave tone. He held up his front paws, "Ain't go'it."

That's when I noticed something extraordinary, "Hey—you've got seven fingers on each paw!"

The kit seemed to look at his paws with renewed interest, "Oiy, so oi do."

Then he turned that baby face back to me and smiled, "You've go' nice legs."

"You're not my type, Munchkin," I smiled as I tweaked his cheek. My tone returned to business once more, "Now, give me the necklace."

"No can do, Swee'art."

"Fine," I stood a little straighter, fully towering over this half-grown kit. "We'll do this the hard way, _Swee'art_."

"Wot?" He looked at me in surprise as I grabbed him and dragged him through the crowd. He cried out indignantly, "You cain't make me givit back!"

"I can't," I replied, throwing the kit before Macavity. "But he can."

Mac looked at the kit in surprise.

"Mungojerrie, what the hell are you doing?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Oi was jus' puttin' in a-'onest day's work, Boss," the kit stood up, dusting off his coat. "This la'eey 'ere is tryin' ta cop me fo' it."

Mac shook his head in despair, "Mungo, this is my mate, Bombalurina. The Red Queen."

"Well 'ow was oi to know?" Mungo cried out in defense.

"Perhaps the red coat should have tipped you off," I replied dryly, my paws on my hips. I could not believe Mac would employ such riffraff. I mean, I know he's a criminal, but even Mac has standards.

"Look, oi rea'y di'int know," he turned to Mac with pleading eyes. As if out of nowhere, he produced the necklace. " 'Ere it is; I didn't take no'in else, I swear."

Mac looked at the necklace in amazement. He turned to me, "How did you not notice?"

"He bumped into me," I admitted, looking down at the floor. "I didn't realize it was missing until I reached the bar."

"It weighs a ton," Mac was still incredulous. "How did you not feel it being lifted off your neck?"

"He's good at what he does!" I replied indignantly.

"Tha' oi am," Mungojerrie agreed. I shot him a withering look that instantly silenced him. I continued, my tone defiant and angry, "Besides, I am the Red Queen. I don't expect cats to be stupid enough to steal from me."

Mac gave a shrug of agreement. He saw my reasoning—between the two of us, we made quite a formidable pair. Cats usually did their very best to avoid any form of confrontation with us.

Mac took the necklace and handed it back to me, "No harm, no foul, Red. Mungo, you steal from my lady again and you'll be sleeping with the fishies. Capice?"

"Aye, Boss," the kit nodded quickly.

I stepped away from the table and turned to reattach the necklace. But the clasp was so small that I couldn't seem to latch it.

" Allow me, Miss," Mungojerrie's voice came over my shoulder. I turned back to give him a disdainful look, "I will notice if you take it this time, you do realize that?"

"Oi'm tryin ta 'elp," he replied. "Jus' tryin ta make things roight. If Oi'da known who you was, oi wouldn'a dunnit."

I nodded, accepting his apology. I turned to let him fasten the necklace. He had it done in a wink.

"Thanks, Skippy," I turned back around. Mungojerrie shook his head with a smile, "You're som'in else."

"I know," I replied with a smug smile.

"If you we'ent Mac's old la'eey—"

"I most definitely wouldn't be yours, Kiddo," I shot back. Then I whispered in a taunting yet alluring tone, "I'm way too much of a handful for you."

I turned to go. He called after me, mischievous twinkle in his yellow eyes, "As you sed, oi go' se'en fingers, which means oi can 'old twice as much."

"I'm still too much, even with your seven fingers!" I replied saucily over my shoulder as I made my way back to the card table. I took a seat beside Mac, "Why on earth are you letting that idiot work for you?"

"That 'idiot', as you call him, happens to be one of my best," Mac replied coolly, his eyes never leaving the cards. "The cat has seven fingers. What's not to like? Seven fingers means he can hold—"

"—twice as much," I finished for him in an exasperated tone. I had grown very tired and wanted to go home, but I didn't dare ask Mac to leave in the middle of a game. It was down to him and one other player; it wouldn't be too much longer.

~*~

"You're awfully quiet," Mac commented as we were walking home. "What's on your mind, Red?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Just tired."

"I shouldn't have kept you out so late," he gave a soft smile. "Momma's got to have sleep to keep up with those little rascals."

I chuckled in agreement. The kits had learned to walk and were beginning to scamper about the house, wreaking havoc in an alarming fashion, "They're like their father that way."

"Yes," Mac stopped and leaned over to kiss me. "Because their mother is just an innocent little angel."

"That's right," I smiled widely at this obvious joke. We returned to my human's house in a lighthearted manner.

~*~

Nefertiti met us at the window, hysteria ravaging her usually beautiful features, "Oh, bast, Bomba! I am so sorry. I tried to stop it. I tried—"

"What? Tried to stop what? What are you talking about?" I leapt to the window, my entire being suddenly filled with the intuitive fear that only mothers possess. "Nefertiti, where are the kittens?"

"Gone," she gasped, tears flowing down her dark cheeks. Mac looked at her severely, "Gone?! What do you mean 'gone'?"

"The human took them," Nefertiti began to sob uncontrollably. I felt a small amount of relief, "Well, then, she'll surely bring them back. She probably took them to the cat doctor. They're at that age, you know."

Nefertiti's small frame wracked with silent sobs. She shook her head. "No. She didn't use the moving cage. She put them in a sack."

"A sack?" I felt my stomach plummet with fear. I knew what that meant. "Are you sure?"

Nefertiti nodded, trying to hold back a new wave of tears, "I tried to stop her—I scratched and growled and did everything I could. But she was just too strong."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa wait," Mac was confused. "What's with the sack?"

I had forgotten that Mac did not know the ways of house cats or humans. I took a deep breath and turned to face him, my whole body quivering with fear and sorrow, "When humans don't want kittens, they put them in a sack and throw them in the river."

"No, no, no, no!" Mac cried wildly, looking around the house. "Where is she? Have they left yet?"

Nefertiti began to cry again, "She took them about an hour ago."

"There may still be time," Mac looked at me. "Stay here."

I nodded, knowing that even if I wanted to, I did not have the strength to run after him. My legs were as useless and wobbly as jello. Still, I could not sit still. I ran throughout the house, hoping against hope that my kits had somehow escaped. I tore through every drawer in the bedroom, searched every hiding place I knew, calling my kittens' names the whole time.

Poor Nefertiti just slumped over in the corner, her eyes now glazed over with tears. She had already gone through the hysterical part of it; she was now experiencing shock. I was still in the stages of hysteria. Once I was certain that neither my human nor my kits were in the house, I was filled with the urge to bolt after Mac, but I knew I couldn't. So I waited. Minute by agonizing minute ticked by; I still clung to the hope that my mate could somehow rescue our kits and bring them home safely.

"This is all my fault," Nefertiti whispered hoarsely, her eyes staring blankly ahead. I shook my head, "No, it's my fault for leaving them here. I should never have gone out tonight; they were too young. I should have stayed."

I often wonder how differently things would have turned out if I had stayed home that evening. And every time I am filled with an overwhelming sense of guilt.

~*~

Mac returned several hours later. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know. I began to cry hysterically, beating my paws on the wall, digging my claws into my face—anything to lessen the ripping pain I felt in my soul. Mac had to hold me to keep me from hurting myself.

"Red, Red—calm down, Red," he whispered soothingly, although I could hear the tears in his voice. I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face, "Why? Why, Mac?"

He didn't have an answer. He just held me tighter and cried even harder.

"I should have been here," I said, my voice catching with sobs. "I-I-I-I should never have left. It's all my fault."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen," Mac reminded me. "And you couldn't have stopped it. It's just one of those things."

I pushed him away, my sorrow turning into something ugly and hateful, "Just one of those things? Our kittens are stolen and more than likely murdered and you say it's just one of those things?!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Red," he reached out to me. Still, I jerked away from him. Nefertiti slid up behind him and gently laid her paw on his shoulder, "Perhaps you should let her get some rest. She needs to be alone right now; I'll come and check on her first thing in the morning."

Apparently, the past few hours had given Nefertiti enough time to deal with her demons. But mine were far from done.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Two: The Exile**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning my human packed me in the moving cage—the one she puts me in when I have to visit the cat doctor. I hate the cage. It smells of antiseptic and the doctor's office.

I don't remember much of what happened while I was there; apparently they gave me something to knock me out. By the time I fully came to my senses, I was on my way home.

My whole body felt odd and my stomach was especially sore. I looked down to see that the hair on my stomach had been shaved and a long gruesome scar now stared defiantly back at me. I didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't be good.

~*~

"Uh-oh," Nefertiti eyed my scar suspiciously. "I know what that means. You've been 'fixed'."

"What?"

"You can't have kits anymore." Nefertiti replied.

"What?" I could barely speak. I couldn't breathe; I felt the earth give way beneath me. It was as if the planet had split in two.

No more kits? Wasn't it enough that my human had deprived me of my firstborns, but now she must also take away any chance of happiness or a family? I could not understand why she would behave so cruelly towards me—what offence had I committed against her? Sure, I occasionally broke things or stayed out all night, but that did not merit such a punishment.

"H-h-how…" I could not even finish my thought. My mind was blank. It was as if a bomb had been dropped on my brain, washing out everything and everyone. I turned a bleak face back to Nefertiti, "How am I gonna tell Mac?"

Compassion flooded the black cat's features, "Just tell him. He'll understand."

I knew she was right. Mac's love for me was much deeper than anything I had known. He would not abandon me. He would continue to love me. The thing was, I didn't know if I could continue to love him.

~*~

I jumped up on the dresser. The ugly black scar still stared back at me. Every morning I went to the mirror, praying that it had all been just a nightmare. Every morning, I was sadly disappointed.

Eventually the scar on my stomach healed, but the scars on my soul never disappeared. Sometimes I would wake during the night, thinking that I heard my kits crying for me, only to find the bed cold and empty. I would cry until I fell into exhaustion again. Somehow the loss of my kittens only magnified the realization that I would never be able to have kits again. I was no longer whole. I had become as empty and useless as a cracked tea cup.

~*~

My relationship with Macavity took a drastic turn after that. I froze at his touch; I blushed in shame and filled myself with loathing. Whenever I pulled away from his caress, I saw the pain in his eyes—the pain of the realization that even if I learned not to flee from his touch, we could never have what we once had. I could not give him any more kittens; the thought filled me with a burning shame. Often I would cry for hours on end. Macavity would stand by, helplessly witnessing my misery, unable to even put a comforting paw on my shoulder—such a move would make me turn to stone and shut off completely.

During this trying time, Macavity had no one to lean on. For months I had been his only companion, the sole keeper of his soul. Now I was distant—physically and emotionally. He had to bear his pain at a distance, only adding to the overwhelming sense of hopelessness and helplessness.

Finally, he could take no more.

"You have to talk to me, Red," he said gravely, his pleading eyes full of sorrow. "Let me hold you; let me touch you. Let me help you—"

"What good would it do?" I asked sullenly, my tears only stopping momentarily. My anger flashed like lightning in a summer storm, "I am no longer a queen—I'm not whole anymore. I can't be you mate; I can't give you kittens."

"I don't care about that," he said tenderly. "All I want is you. I want us to be the way we were. I want us back."

"We can never be as we were," I said stolidly, my face crumpling into hateful, angry tears.

"Give us a chance, Red," Mac was on his knees now; he was literally begging me. "Don't give up on us just yet. I haven't given up on you; don't quit on me now."

"I can't go on like this," I announced, staring bleakly ahead with unseeing eyes.

"You don't have to," he said softly. "I can help you. We can make it through this, Red."

"Don't call me that," I snapped. He gave a weak smile, "But that's what I've always called you. That's what you are—my little Red."

"Red is dead," I said staunchly. I could see the pain and the fear in his eyes, but I continued anyways, my voice as flat and emotionless as paper, "Red died with her kits. She doesn't exist anymore."

"I don't believe that," Macavity said huskily. I turned my body away from him.

"Maybe she's just hiding," he spoke hopefully. He talked to me as one would talk to a distraught kitten, "Maybe it'll just take awhile for her to come back. I know it's been rough; it's been hard on me too. But I know my Red Queen is still there, somewhere deep inside of you."

"You don't know anything," I said hatefully. He stepped back, shocked by my sudden spitefulness. He didn't say anything; he just stared at me, his face a tumultuous mix of sadness, shock, fear, and despair. He suddenly realized that all I had said was true. Finally, he just shook his head sadly and left the room.

Mac had finally given up on me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Three: The Prodigal**

**Chapter Seventeen**

I left the warehouse that day and never looked back. The next few months were a dreary, mindless whirl. I didn't return to my human—I could never go back to the monster who orchestrated the murder of my kits and took away my ability to be a mother. That creature—with whom I had peacefully coexisted for most of my life—had taken every last shred of my soul and crushed it viciously, stomping out any spark of dignity that may have remained.

I roamed the city, always losing myself in the busy, winding streets. For the first time in my life, I was truly independent—I hunted for both food and shelter, recalling the many things that Jellyorum had taught me. For the first time in a very long time, I was thankful for my time spent with the Jellicles. Despite this newfound gratefulness, I did not return to the tribe. How could I? Should I leave a triumphant brazen feline and return a battered, beaten down old hag? No. If I ever returned, it would be victoriously, not crawling and begging for mercy.

Besides, I knew Macavity would be looking for me, and the Jellicle Junkyard would be the most logical place. I did not want to be found. I wanted to disappear entirely, and for a short time, I did.

But then, it seems, Fate intervened.

~*~

I was walking down the street, on the prowl for my next meal. Suddenly, a queen half my size ran straight into me.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I pushed her off me. She didn't have time to respond—two Pollicle dogs rounded the corner in hot pursuit. Instinctively, I pushed the cat behind me and rose to my full height, the hair on my back standing on end. I hissed at the oncoming dogs and prepared for battle.

They stopped just before they bowled over me. The biggest one looked at me in disdain, "What are you gonna do, pussy cat?"

"Enough damage to send you home crying to your mama," I replied, my voice filled with a low growl. He snorted, "Look, firecracker, we ain't after you. Just give us the little one and we'll be on our merry way."

"What kind of lowlife do you take me for?" I asked. "I wouldn't help out a dirty rotten Pollicle if my life depended on it."

"Well it just might," growled the second dog. I snorted, "Please. You two do not want to mess with me this morning. I missed breakfast and I'm just a little bit testy when I don't eat."

"Well we're trying to get breakfast," replied the first dog. "But you seem to be in the way."

"Don't feed me that crock of lies," I retorted. "Pollicles don't eat cats. They just kill them. Now move along, before I hurt you."

The mutt took a step back and prepared himself to fight, "We ain't leavin, Sister."

"I'm not your sister," I shot back. "But I'm about to beat you like I'm your mother."

"Ooh," the dog laughed. "The little kitty made a funny."

"She's about to make a fuss," I replied coolly, sinking low into my attack stance. The second dog made no attempt to engage in combat; the first struck out at me with his large paws. Thankfully, as a feline, I happen to possess cat-like reflexes. I dodged his swing and rolled under him, scratching and biting at his neck and underbelly—the two most defenseless places. He howled in pain and still tried to swat at me, but I was too quick and small enough to avoid his paws while inflicting pain with my own.

Soon the two Pollicles made a hasty retreat, and I was left on the street with the little queen. I turned back to her, "Bast, cat, you sure know how to ruin someone's morning."

This was the first time I really looked at her. I couldn't believe the black and gold queen standing before me, a timid smile on her lips.

"You always have to come to my rescue, don't you, Bombie?" Demeter said softly, almost hesitantly. I felt a smile flood my face—it had been many months since I had smiled. I laughed in disbelief, "Demeter! What on earth…"

"My humans live two blocks down," she explained.

"You have humans now?" I was incredulous. Jellyorum would have died before depending on a human to care for her; I couldn't imagine why Demeter would want one.

She smiled softly, "Yes, well, it's the safest thing nowadays. They're really cracking down on stray cats. If we have a human and a collar, they leave us alone. We don't have to worry about being taken to the lockdown."

I nodded; suddenly this made more sense. Demeter continued, "Anyways, I was on my way home when the Pollicles saw me and started chasing me."

"Why didn't you just fight them?" I asked. It seemed like the natural thing to do. Demeter shook her head gently, "I'm not much of a fighter anymore, Bombie. Not since I was a kit."

I smiled at the memory of our kittenhood and the scrapes the two of us got into with the boys. I still had so many questions to ask—but Demeter beat me to it, "Bombie, why didn't you come back? You're sentence ended almost two years ago."

"I…got sidetracked," I said, not really wanting to relive my whole traumatic history.

"I waited for you," Demeter said softly, her gaze falling to the ground. "I thought you'd come back and we'd be friends again, like we used to be."

"I'm sorry, Dem," I said, and I truly meant it. "It's just that, well, I felt that I wasn't very wanted in the Jellicle Tribe."

"Of course you were," she replied fiercely, her eyes meeting mine. "Me and Alonzo and Mother and Coricopat—we all missed you. When you didn't come back, we thought something had happened."

"Oh something happened alright," I replied under my breath. Demeter looked at me questioningly. I shook my head with a wry smile, "Look, Dem, it's been a rough two years for me. I won't lie to you. I couldn't go back, not with my life the way it is now. If I ever return to the Jellicles, I want it to be with my head held high—not begging for forgiveness."

"But that's what family is for," Demeter said, her green eyes filled with compassion. "To pick you up when you fall, to forgive you when you fail, to love you no matter what. That's what family is for. That's what the Jellicles are for."

"The Jellicles are not my family," I replied sharply, with more harshness than I intended. I saw the hurt look in Dem's eyes and quickly added, in a softer tone, "Look, I had a family once. And then I lost it. I could never replace it."

Demeter nodded, not really understanding but not wanting to press me for answers. She could sense the pain in my past and she knew not to uncover the wounds. After a short pause, her eyes lit up, "Do your humans live nearby?"

I gave a wry chuckle, "I don't have a human anymore."

"Oh," she said, obviously embarrassed. Suddenly, her face lit up again, "Why don't you come stay with me?"

"What?"

"C'mon, Bombie, it'll be just like old times—you can stay with me and we'll spend every day together."

I considered her offer. I couldn't believe that after all this time, Demeter would still value my friendship or even want to associate with me. I had forgotten how close we had been, how strong our bond once was. Still, I did need some food and a place to stay.

I smiled, "Fine. I will."

Demeter's face broke into a delighted grin, "Great. You're going to love it. Follow me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Part Three: The Prodigal**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Demeter's humans took me in; they renamed me Ginger—such a cliché, but still better than the odious name of Muffin. I quickly readjusted to life in a house. Demeter's humans had been sensible enough to create a door for us, erasing the need for us to open those pesky windows. We came and went as we pleased.

Demeter and I had both changed over the past two years—we had grown up, but surprisingly, we had not seemed to grow apart. We seemed to pick up exactly where we left off— remembering our likes and dislikes, our odd little habits. Dem would even pounce at me occasionally, as if we were still kits. And, just like old times, I always successfully pinned her. It's nice to know some things don't change.

By now, almost half a year had passed since I had left Macavity and my life on Marbry Street. It was good to have another cat around; the quiet calmness of Demeter's personality kept my demons at bay, providing me with a chance to relax and somehow regain a small part of who I once was.

Demeter tried to convince me to return to the junkyard—but I steadfastly refused. Whenever she would go to visit the other Jellicles, I would quickly find something else do to. I had asked Demeter not to tell the others that I had returned; she did as I asked, although I'm sure she didn't understand my odd request. Demeter always was like that—a blind follower, simply doing, never asking why. I think part of her complicity was due to the fact that, although she did not know much about my mysterious two year disappearance, she sensed the pain behind my mask of silence. Of course, despite my best attempts to avoid the subject or bury the past completely, it always had an awful way of coming back up.

During the first few months after the kits' disappearance, I was often visited by night terrors—horrible flashbacks of the night my kits were taken. I would relive the horror and hysteria all over again, only to wake up covered in tears and sweat. Eventually, I began to have the nightmares less and less, but they would still appear from time to time.

One night, not long after I came to live with Dem, I had one of my nightmares. I must have cried out in my sleep, for my dark dreams were interrupted by Dem's soothing voice, "It's OK, Bombie, it's OK…shhh…it's just a dream."

I tried to stop the tears, but a few sniffles still escaped. Dem stroked my face comfortingly, "There, there, Bombie. See? It was just a bad dream."

"No, it wasn't just a dream," I said sadly, curling up into an even tighter ball. "It was a memory."

I saw compassion and sorrow flood Dem's pretty face. Wordlessly, she crawled into the basket with me and held me close, letting me cry until my tears ran dry. She never asked what the memory was; she never even mentioned the incident again. I will always be grateful to her for that.

~*~

One day, Demeter bounded up to me, shaking me from my nap, "Bombie, Bombie, come on! There's someone outside I want you to meet."

I groaned and stretched out my long legs, "Can't this wait?"

"Nope," she giggled. Highly unlike Demeter. One of the many changes I had noticed since our reunion was that Demeter had lost her happy-go-lucky attitude that had dominated her kittenhood. Now she was quieter, much more reserved. Shy, almost.

But not today.

"Get uuuuup," she groaned, attempting to pull me to my feet. I smiled amusedly at this; there was no way a cat half my size could make me budge.

"Doesn't look like it's working," I commented drolly. She made a face and jumped up beside me on the couch. She quickly pushed me off the couch entirely; I landed in a heap on the floor, "Hey!"

"Hmm. And they always say cats land on their feet," Demeter looked down at me with false gravity. "I suppose you proved 'em wrong."

I swatted at her and missed. She jumped down and headed outside, "Now c'mon!"

I followed her, mumbling obscenities at her under my breath. Much to my surprise, the cat waiting on the doorstep was none other than Jellyorum.

Her face lit up when she saw me, "Bombalurina, you've come back!"

"I told you it was a big surprise," Demeter replied smartly to her mother. Jellyorum ignored her daughter's remark, "We thought you were dead."

I smiled and embraced her, "Jellyorum. I should've known that Dem would bring you to see me."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks," Dem answered. Jellyorum looked at me quizzically, "Why on earth haven't you come by the junkyard? Everyone would be thrilled to know that you're still alive."

I cleared my throat, my mouth unable to provide a suitable answer—or at least one that didn't involve the painful truth.

"Mother," Dem said quietly. "Bombie's not quite ready to deal with everyone right now."

Jellyorum's light green eyes focused on me intently, she gave a small nod of understanding, "Well, whenever you're ready, darling, just know that the Jellicles will be here to welcome you with open arms."

I smiled at her, not really feeling confident about Jellyorum's claim, "Thank you."

Jellyorum smoothed the fur on her multi-colored chest and quickly changed the subject, "So, have you seen anyone else yet?"

"I thought it'd be best if you saw her first," Dem interjected. Jellyorum nodded, "It's only fitting, I think."

The older queen chuckled, "Just think, first I bring Dem to meet you, and now, all these years later, it is Dem bringing me to see you. Isn't life full of little oddities?"

~*~

Eventually, Demeter's insistence won out. I agreed to return to the Jellicle Tribe. It felt so strange, walking back into my kittenhood haunt. All the time I had spent there seemed like a lifetime away.

There were a few cats that I recognized instantly—like Jennyanydots, who bounded up to greet me with the enthusiasm of some half-crazed old aunt. That's what she was, I suppose. I saw Coricopat and Tantomile, both of whom sat oddly aloof from the rest of the cats. The lovely Teathrice was still there, seemingly untouched by time. Beside her sat an exotically beautiful Abyssinian.

Demeter introduced us, "Bombalurina, this is Cassandra, Teathrice's housemate. Cassandra, meet Bombalurina, my best friend."

Cassandra nodded to me coolly, "I've heard tales of your escapades. My only regret is that I wasn't there to witness them."

I grinned at the compliment. Cassandra was the type of queen that I could definitely get along with. Teathrice smiled at me, "Oh, Bombalurina, we thought you'd never come back. We thought you were dead."

This was the fifth time I had been told that everyone thought I was dead. I was beginning to feel as if I had somehow disappointed them by being alive.

"Yes, well, I'm very much alive," I replied, smiling sweetly at her. I turned to see Notekins O'Malley watching me with that same look of detached interest. He was perched atop the car, coolly watching the proceedings. I gave him a wink. He sat up, startled by my actions. I laughed silently to myself.

Yep. Still got it.

~*~

I had reacquainted myself with almost every member of the Jellicles, with the exception of Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap, who happened to be out on some mission, and Old Deuteronomy, who was napping at the vicarage, according to all reports. And one more.

"Where's Alonzo?" I asked, looking around and trying to hide my curiousness. Demeter looked at me over her shoulder, "Lonz? Oh, he's around here…somewhere."

Dem caught Plato as he was walking by, "Hey, Plato, where's your brother?"

"Which one?"

"The Alonzo one."

"Oh," he took a minute to think. That's when he noticed me, "Bombalurina, you're sure grown up."

"So have you," I replied smoothly, my mouth curving into an inviting smile. I don't know what came over me; I hadn't acted so devilishly since before I became Macavity's mate. Something about being back in this place—the place of my victory over Jellicle Law—revived in me the spark of naughtiness that had marked the happier part of my life. Perhaps it was because these cats did not know the dark side of my past; I could pretend that such things did not happen. Perhaps it was because there were so many toms wandering around, in desperate need of a goddess to worship. Perhaps my few months of peace and quiet at Demeter's house that had begun to restore my soul, revealing the old Bombie once again.

I'm going to say it was the toms.

~*~

"Alonzo!" I cried out joyously as soon as I saw the black and white figure. His back was turned to me; he stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned to face me. His mouth made a perfect O. He gave a small laugh of surprise, "Bomba? Is that you?"

"In the flesh," I giggled like a schoolgirl. Many happy memories of Alonzo flooded my brain, making me giddy. He ran up to me, but he didn't hug me. He seemed unsure, "You're not dead?"

"Does it look like it, genius?" Dem asked sarcastically. Alonzo shrugged, "Well, it's just that when you didn't come back, everyone—"

"I know," I interrupted. He smiled sheepishly. Then his face filled with concern, "Why didn't you come back when your sentence was up?"

I turned away slightly, not wanting to face the question. Suddenly, Alonzo became very worried, "Oh, gosh, I hope I didn't upset you. Did I? Were you mad at us for not visiting anymore? It that why you didn't come back? Cuz you said something about it at the Ball, and I knew—"

I shook my head, smiling at Alonzo's naivety. "No, Alonzo, it wasn't that. The night of the Ball, your brother told me why you stopped coming. I-I understood then. That's not why I didn't come back."

"Oh," he said, knowing not to ask any more questions. I could tell he felt bad about my reaction to his previous question; he hated to upset me further.

Demeter was confused, "What? Did I miss something? Who visited who? When was this?"

Alonzo smiled, grateful for the change in subject, "For the first few weeks of Bomba's exile, Munku and I would sneak off and bring her things—you know, just stuff—to let her know that we hadn't forgotten about her."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dem demanded. "Why didn't you invite me along? I would've gone."

"You know Jellyorum would have died before she left you break a Jellicle Law," Alonzo replied.

"So would your father," Dem countered. Alonzo grinned at this, "Yeah, well, he did find out. And he was not pleased…he forbid us from leaving the junkyard for a coupla months."

Dem laughed at this, "So that's why you wouldn't leave the yard when we went to the river! I thought you were just being a fraidy-cat!"

I began to feel left out again. Dem and Alonzo were reliving their wonderful kittenhood memories—memories created while I was away, penned up in that house on Marbry Street, serving time for a crime that really wasn't my fault. I felt that old sense of spite raise its ugly head within my soul. I felt someone watching me and I turned to see Tantomile, still removed from the rest of the Tribe, but watching me intently. I remembered my first day in the junkyard, and how she had looked at me with that same knowing expression—the one that said "You'll never belong here."

I guess that Tanto would know; after all, she had been born into this very Tribe—her parents were none other than Skimleshanks and Jennyanydots—and still, despite this, she was considered an outsider. She was not normal. Neither was Coricopat, but at least he possessed some social skills. Tanto, however, seemed to prefer being alone. She always had. I wondered why on earth someone would want to be alone when they could be the center of attention. I never understood cats like her.

Demeter's voice shook me from my thoughts, "Bombie, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I turned around quickly. She shook her head with a wry smile, "I was saying that you need to meet my little sister."

"Your sister?" I blanched. As far as I knew, Demeter's only sibling was her littermate, Asparagus Jr. Dem nodded, "She was born this winter. A total accident. But we love her—she's just the cutest."

Just as Dem was finishing her sentence, a white kitten with mixed spots and stripes bounded up, her face alive with youthful joy, "Demi!"

Dem smiled warmly at the kit. She turned the little one to face me, "Cetty, this is Bombalurina. Bombie, this is my little sister, Etcetera."

"How do you do," the kitten said importantly, extending her paw. I accepted it, not daring to laugh at her antics. She sat up a little straighter and said, very prissily, "I am going to be Rum Tum Tugger's mate one day!"

Dem laughed at this and ruffled Etcetera's fur, "Tugger will be old and grey by the time you are old enough to have kits."

Etcetera shot her sister a dark look, her little lips forming into a pout, "Tugger loves me. You'll see—one day, he's going to ask me to the Jellicle Ball!" The kit turned her large eyes to me, "Have you ever been to the Jellicle Ball?"

"I have," I grinned mischievously at the memory. "But only once, several years ago."

"Oh, please tell me what it's like!" Etcetera fell upon my leg dramatically. "I am dying to know, and Dem won't tell me!"

Dem chuckled good-naturedly, "That's because—"

"I have to wait till I'm older," Etcetera mimicked her sister. This earned her a light swat on the head, which made her stick out her pink tongue at Dem. Etcetera turned her pleading eyes back to me, "Please? Oh, say you will, please?"

"Maybe some other time," I smiled down at her. She gave a squeal of delight and rushed off to find her friends. Dem just shook her head, a wry grin on her face, "She's a handful, but she's just too cute. Makes you wanna have kittens, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I said softly. Etcetera's embrace, her tiny paws wrapping around my leg, had reminded me of how my own kits had once held me. "It does."

Dem didn't seem to notice my nostalgic expression. She turned to go, "C'mon. Let's go see Gus."

Gus was the Theatre Cat, but now he was little more than a tottering old fool. His eyes had begun to fail him; he shook with palsy and he often forgot things. Still, when he appeared in the yard, faithfully led by his mate, Jellyorum, all the cats gathered around him. The kits enjoyed his stories of life in the theatre; the older cats respected him for his wisdom.

"Grizabella?" Gus' eyes latched on to my face. He was old, half-blind and his memory was failing, but still I bristled at the accusation. What was with these Jellicles and comparing me to a complete stranger?

"No, Pappa," Demeter said gently, tossing me an apologetic glance over her shoulder as she sat beside her father. "It's Bombalurina."

"The one your mother raised?" He looked at Dem with wondering eyes.

"Yes, Pappa."

"I thought she was dead."

Dem smiled softly; she knew I was tired of hearing that. She turned her attention to her father's coat, smoothing the fur around his face, "So did we. But she was just out of town."

"Out of town?" Gus' blue eyes looked at his daughter in confusion. Dem gave a small nod, "Yes, out of town. Bombalurina was staying with friends in the country."

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I was slightly shocked by her ability to lie so easily, but it was for a good reason. Demeter was trying to save me from the endless bombardment of questions that seemed to be on everyone's mind. The other cats circled around Gus seemed to believe her; they nodded to each other, as if my absence now made perfect sense. Everyone, that is, but Munkustrap, who had appeared beside Gus and now watched me with distrusting eyes. I smiled, thinking of the last time we had met. Obviously he remembered it, too, or else he wouldn't be looking at me so suspiciously. He knew I was a livewire. I snickered to think how he would react if he knew that I had gone after Macavity that night—and all the things that followed after that. I'm certain Munkustrap would have keeled over from pure shock.

I knew the Jellicles still feared and hated Macavity, although I couldn't understand why. I suppose they did not know him like I did; they had not seen the softer side. I knew that if I told anyone about my relationship with Macavity—even sweet, trusting Demeter—they would never understand. Once again, I would be an outcast, stranded even farther away from the sense of belonging that I so desperately wished for.

When I was with Mac, I knew I belonged. I was the Red Queen, the Josephine to the Napoleon of Crime, the Madame of Cards. Now I was just some prodigal cat, returning to live a life of anonymity.

Of course, it didn't have to be this way, I realized as I looked around at the curious and occasionally handsome faces of the toms in the crowd. I could lose myself in the one thing that could truly bring me joy anymore—playing chess with the hearts and minds of toms. That had always been fun.

It had been a while since I'd played such a game…but talent never really goes away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Nineteen**

***_Author's Note: Ok, guys, this is the final part (but not the final chapter!!) of this work...I know it's taken a long time to reach this point, but please bear with me! The roller coaster is about to pick back up! _**

**_Oh, and thanks for all your wonderful reviews and helpful comments. I don't think I would have continued writing this if you hadn't been so encouraging!*_**

Once Demeter and I returned home, I began to seriously consider the role I would play in the Tribe. Jennyanydots was the smart one; Dem was obviously the shy-but-sweet one; Munkustrap was the responsible one; Tugger by all accounts was the flamboyant one; Plato was the serious one; Skimbleshanks was the humorous one. Even Coricopat and Tantomile had their own place—they were the strange ones.

No one knew of my past; I had a fresh slate. I was no longer a former lover or forsaken mother; I was simply Bombalurina. My scar had healed nicely and my fur had grown back, covering the mark entirely, leaving no trace of my ugly secret. None of the toms knew that I was not whole, that I could not give them kittens—although from the light in their eyes, I seriously doubt their thoughts were really on settling down and starting a family. I suddenly realized that I had been given a second chance, a chance to erase the hurt and live my life as it should have been—here, with the Jellicles. I had a chance at the life that I would have lived, had Tyro not opened her big mouth. I am always perplexed and slightly amused how one little scratch had the power to alter my destiny.

~*~

Demeter was always quiet. But lately, she had become even quieter than usual—even when it was just the two of us. Finally, I decided to confront her about it.

"Ok," I jumped onto the windowsill beside her, where she sat watching the cars drive by with little interest. "Fess up. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said softly, her light green eyes never leaving the traffic. She was avoiding me.

"Was it something I said? Or did?" I asked. "Or didn't say? Or didn't do?"

She smiled at this and shook her head, "No, Bombie. It's just…I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Uh-oh."

She said it with such a heartbreakingly sad voice that I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her comfortingly, "C'mon, Dem, something's bothering you. And if it bothers you, then it bothers me. How can I help?"

"Well," she took a deep breath. "As you know, Pappa is not getting any better. Every winter gets harder and harder for him."

I nodded. Gus had certainly taken a turn for the worst in the last two years. Dem continued, still refusing to look at me, "And I can't help but think that he won't be around much longer. I want him to be able to see my first litter of kittens, Bombie. I want my kits to know their grandfather. But how can I have kits if I can't find a mate?"

I tried not to laugh at this, because I could see the pain in Dem's face. As gently as I could, I said, "Uh, Dem, you do realize that you don't necessarily have to find a mate to get pregnant—"

"I'm not talking about a one night stand," she retorted. "Been there, done that. I'm talking about choosing one tom and building a life together. No way could I be a single mom. I want a mate and kits and I want my father to be able to see that and be happy. That's all he has ever wanted for me—to be happy. He always wanted grandkits—he so good with all the little ones!—and I feel awful because I am getting to that age—"

"What age?" I interrupted. She looked at me, "You know, the age that queens get to when they need to start settling down and having kits. The age we are now. I should have had a mate years ago at my first Ball, when I had the chance."

She turned her imploring eyes up at me, "Don't you ever wish that, Bombie? Don't you ever wish for a family—a tom who loves you and kits to raise?"

"Not really my thing," I replied coolly, successfully keeping the pain in my soul in check. Dem shook her head, "One day you're going to wake up and realize you've missed it all. I feel that way already. I had my chance; now it's gone."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," I said gently. "Surely there's a tom who's caught your eye at the junkyard."

"Well," Dem smiled softly. "There is one."

"See?" I pointed an accusing paw at her grin. "There's hope for you yet. Please tell me he doesn't already have a mate."

"Bombie!" Dem was shocked that I would even think such a thing. I shrugged, "You never know. I thought maybe that was why you were so down in the dumps—cuz you knew you could never have him. But if he's single, he's fair game. So what's keeping you from talking to this cat?"

"I don't know if he likes me," she said meekly.

"Only one way to find out."

"Oh, I-I-I couldn't," she looked at me, her eyes wide with terror. "What would I say? What would I do? No, Bombie, I don't have your ferocity."

I laughed at this. "Me? Fierce? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You are," she countered. "You just seem so fearless. The way you move, the way you talk—you don't care what others think."

I smiled, silently thinking how wrong she was. I still cared greatly what others thought; I had simply learned not to show it. Still, let little Dem think what she will.

"I can help you," I patted her back reassuringly. "All you need is a little lesson in fierceness."

~*~

Once we reached the Junkyard, I began my tutorial in Bomba-basics.

"OK, first step," I said, looking over my shoulder to make sure Dem was listening. She was—intently. "You have to walk the walk. You have to…saunter. Move your hips a little. Show the toms what they're missing."

Dem attempted to follow my lead, blushing in embarrassment, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I feel like a total dork."

"Well you don't look like one," I replied smoothly. And honestly, she didn't. Dem didn't have my long legs, but she certainly had the hips—and she used them quite well. I continued, "Step two: focus only on one tom at a time. At least until you get your strength built up. Give them one look—one look is all it takes. Just a quick flash of the eyes and a small smile. Be inviting."

I demonstrated this effect on Admetus, who quickly perked up from his place atop the tyre. Dem giggled, "OK, OK, I'll try."

Her first victim was Coricopat, who sat up uneasily and slunk away—not the desired effect.

"Oh, bast, Bombie!" Dem whispered hysterically. "I'm awful at this."

"No you're not," I assured her. "You just picked the weird one. You shouldn't have picked Corico; you know he doesn't know how to act around queens."

"I guess you're right," Dem admitted. She let out another giggle, "I guess he thinks I'm crazy now!"

We both laughed at this, imagining poor Corico's confusion at Dem's sudden coquettish turn.

"What are you two up to?" A strong voice behind us caused us to stop our twittering and whirl around. Such a strong voice should belong to an equally strong cat—and it did. It was Munkustrap.

"Just testing out Demeter's new seduction skills on the locals," I purred, flashing my eyes at Munkustrap.

"Sounds rather frivolous, don't you think?" Munkustrap turned his gaze to Dem, who lowered her head and stammered, "I-I-I gotta go."

With that, the black and gold queen fled the premises. I turned hotly back to the silver tabby, "What is wrong with you? She's not hurting anybody."

"Perhaps I don't think it's right to toy with someone's emotions," he said stolidly, obviously aiming the barb in my direction. I took the hint, "And who are you to decide what's right and wrong, Mister High and Mighty? I don't see you sitting on the Council of the Elders."

His temper flared at this, but he quickly checked it. He said in a grave voice, "Surely you could find something more fun to do than encourage Demeter to flirt."

Suddenly, I knew the best way to win this little war with Munkustrap. I smiled coquettishly, slinking up to him, my voice suddenly becoming breathy and light, "Oh, but don't you know, Munku? It's all a game. And cats just love to play."

I circled him, my body dangerously close to his. I stood behind him, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Don't you like to play, Munku? Surely a cat wound as tightly as you are has to blow some steam once in awhile."

"I don't waste my time with frivolous things," he replied, although he made no move to step away from me.

"Oh, it wouldn't be a waste," I said in a low tone, tracing a black stripe across his broad shoulders. He didn't even flinch. This would be a tough cat to crack.

"Still not interested?" I sighed in my sex-kitten voice. "What a shame."

I turned to leave. On second thought, I turned back to add, my voice dropping back to its usual tone, "Oh, and Munku? If you didn't like to play, you wouldn't have stayed through all of this."

Having made my final point for the day, I sauntered back into the streets in search of Demeter. I knew the role I had chosen to fulfill: I would be the Temptress.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Good morning, boys," I sing-songed as I entered the junkyard the next morning. I'd had a good night's sleep—plus the added delight of my triumph over Munku the day before—which put me in quite a chipper mood.

"Well good morning to you, babydoll," Rum Tum Tugger sat up, his eyes suddenly very quick and bright. I flashed him a knowing smile. A seductress can spot a fellow seducer when she sees one.

I continued my walk through the yard, sashaying towards Jenny and Jellyorum. Tugger quickly caught up to me, snaking his arm around me in a friendly fashion. "I must say, Miss, you look rather ravishing today."

I smiled, never even bothering to look at him, "I know."

Tugger gave a small chuckle of surprise. Apparently he was used to queens just falling at his feet whenever he paid them a compliment. Not this cat.

"So, where ya headed?" He regained his smoothness. I felt the corner of my mouth curl into a grin, but I quickly checked it, "Oh, just out and about."

I stopped and turned to face him, "Where are you going?"

He stopped, a coy grin on his handsome features. "Baby, I'm going with you."

I have a wry chuckle, gently removing his paw from my shoulder, "I don't think so, Tugsy-boy. This is big-cat business. No little ones allowed."

Tugger took a step back. He had never been called a kit—and technically, he wasn't. He was actually older than me. He quickly recovered his coy smile, "Aren't you a feisty one?"

"I am," I purred, leaning into him.

I turned away, expecting him to follow after me like an obedient poodle.

But he didn't.

Tugger simply shrugged, walked over to another group of females, and at once resumed his usual occupation of being loved and adored. I turned back quickly when I heard the squeals of delight from the female kittens. Tugger smiled smugly back at me. His eyes were dancing, as if to say _See? I don't need you_.

I gave a wry chuckle, shaking my head in disbelief. Tugger continued to smile wickedly at me. I wagged a finger at him. I knew his game. And two could definitely play it.

~*~

I quickly found Demeter, who was seated next to Jennyanydots and Jellyorum. I jumped up beside her on the car—the very same car we had sat on as kits. It still amazed me at how much things hadn't changed.

"Good morning, Ladies," I said cordially. The greeting was returned. Demeter was still a little upset over Munkustrap's remark the day before. Last night, she had refused to talk about it—she simply said that she hated to be embarrassed in front of someone as important as Munku and left it at that.

"Look," I said, stretching out my neck so that they could see my new collar, "Our humans got Dem and me new ones yesterday."

"They match," Demeter added, turning her head so that her mother could inspect it.

"Lovely," Jellyorum said, although she didn't sound like she meant it. Demeter produced her old collar, "Here, Mother. This is for you."

"Never in a million years," Jellyorum turned up her nose. "No human will ever put such a thing around my neck."

Jennyanydots looked at her, "But it's not as if they own you. That's just so the cat-catchers won't get you."

"I won't wear it," Jellyorum said stolidly. Jennyanydots sighed. Demeter spoke up, "Mother, you need to. It's for protection."

"I don't need protection," Jellyorum sniffed haughtily. "I can take care of myself."

"Yes," Demeter admitted quietly, her light green eyes filled with concern. "But if you get caught, who will take care of Gus? You know Father can't survive without you, even for a day or two."

Jellyorum thought about this for a moment. With a sigh of defeat, she took the collar, disgust evident upon her face. I just smiled softly and shook my head. Demeter, despite her quiet, reserved ways, always knew exactly what to say to win an argument.

Demeter smiled brightly, "Now, that's better. Where are the kittens?"

Jennyanydots motioned vaguely to the other end of the junkyard, "Playing. Being loud and obnoxious. Breaking things; defacing public property—take your pick."

Dem and I giggled at this, "I bet you said the same thing about us when we were younger."

"I did," Jennyanydots admitted with a smile. "And you were all guilty as charged."

Dem and I laughed in agreement. Jellyorum just shook her head, "My, how time does fly. Look at you—both of you—all grown up and so pretty."

"And Bombalurina is still the spitting image of…" Jenny trailed off. Jellyorum shot her a warning look. Dem shifted uncomfortably. I looked away. This was not the first time I had been compared to the Glamour Cat.

After an awkward pause, I spoke, "I would like to see her."

"Who?"

"This…Glamour Cat," I said, almost distastefully. The three queens looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whatever for?" Jellyorum asked breathlessly. I shrugged carelessly. "Everyone says how much I favor her. I've never even seen her! I would like to judge for myself."

"Oh, Bombie," Demeter said, almost reverently. "The Glamour Cat has been gone for a long time. She's probably dead by now."

I nodded in agreement. Jennyanydots quickly changed the subject and we never talked about it again.

But still, I wanted to meet this cat.

~*~

Munkustrap appeared, sauntering through the mid-morning crowd with such an air of authority that it made me catch my breath. I loved authority figures. I loved to defy them. It was a fatal attraction, so to speak.

"Good morning, ladies," he gave us a nod.

"Good morning, Munkustrap," I replied breathily. He stopped and actually saw me for the first time. I leaned over the edge of the car and smiled down on him, "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you," he replied, obviously thrown off by my question. He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he stayed.

"Perhaps you should join us," I slid over to make room. "It is a lovely day and the sun is wonderful."

He shook his head, "I have duties to attend to."

"They can wait," I purred. "You've got to learn to live a little, Munku. Take time to smell the roses, all that jazz."

He looked up at me questioningly. He still hadn't gotten used to me calling him Munku.

"Perhaps another time," he gave a cordial bow and continued his patrol. Demeter giggled, smacking me lightly on the leg, "You shouldn't tease him so, Bombie!"

"But how could I resist?" I replied in a low tone. I could tell by the way Munku turned his head ever-so-slightly that he had heard us.

~*~

I quickly fell into the role as the resident seductress—I even surprised myself at how quickly I adapted. Of course, most of it came naturally, but there was some work involved—I had to keep juggling the toms, careful not to drop one, lest I lose an admirer. And where would that get me?

The younger toms were obviously the easiest targets—I didn't actually have to encourage them. Coricopat was never a target—he gave me the creeps. He had certainly changed over the years. He was quiet, removed, and always appearing at the oddest times. He hardly ever spoke, never smiled, and always stared at me with such intensity that I never could look him in the eye. It was as if he was trying to see the old Bombie in me, trying to figure out where she went. I avoided him like the plague.

My toughest competitor was of course Munkustrap. He just would not give in to my obvious charms. Despite the frustration he caused, I looked forward to my next meeting with him—he was a challenge, a mystery to me. But I promised myself that one day I would unlock his secret, and that kept me going. I never could back down from any obstacle—not even one as foreboding as Munkustrap.

And then there was Tugger. The Rum Tum Tugger—what a curious cat! Everyone assumed he was my equal, the male counterpart to my sassy ways. But to be honest, I was way out of his league. This did not stop him from trying (or me from encouraging him).

It was all a game—a wonderful, fast paced game. And I adored every minute of it.

Except for the gossip.

You see, Jennyanydots never really forgave me—although I'm not sure what crime I committed against her. My only offense was that I resembled the Glamour Cat—and that was something totally beyond my control. Still, Jennyanydots bore a grudge against me. I learned to bury down the feelings of guilt and despair that she incited and cover them up with a smile that would drive any tom wild.

And although Jellyorum never said so, I knew she didn't approve of my new flamboyant lifestyle. I could see the look on her face—that slight look of motherly disapproval, whenever I pranced into the junkyard after another night on the town. Even Dem would try to change my wicked ways, but to no avail. I was having too much fun. The more time I spent with my toms, the less I thought about my past. The times spent flirting and flitting about were like little candles, dispelling the darkness.

Of course, I had another supreme joy—baiting Jennyanydots.

"So," I said, sitting beside the Gumbie Cat and bathing myself with a look of careful disinterest. "How is Skimble?"

"Fine," she looked at me warily. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," I replied innocently. "It's just that when I saw him last night, he seemed—"

"You saw him last night?" Jennyanydots interrupted, her face turning pale. I quickly backtracked, my eyes wide with innocence, "At the train station. He-he-he was coming home. And I…was on my way to visit a friend. I took the midnight train."

Jenny eyed me suspiciously. I had a done a very good job, making it seem like I was covering up something—perhaps a tryst with the ole railway cat? I smiled smugly to myself and turned to go, knowing that question would be on Jennyanydot's mind for the rest of the day.

Jenny and Skimble lived together—they had Coricopat and Tantomile together, but they weren't officially mates. It was just more of a long-term thing, although I'm pretty sure that Skimbleshanks had a few flings on the midnight rail. Jennyanydots dutifully looked the other way on such things, I'm sure. She always was odd like that.

But Jenny also had a little thing for another tom—Bustopher Jones. Bustopher was a large black cat with white paws. He was horribly snooty; he reminded me so much of Fergus the Finchfield. In all honesty, I didn't really care for him, but I flirted shamelessly with him, just because I knew it drove Jennyanydots to distraction.

And because Bustopher had one thing in his favor, something that could not be denied. Bustopher Jones had money. And with that came power. Power and money—those two simple things can do a lot to improve a tom. It certainly improved my view of him.

I was like a kid in the candy store, as the humans say. I was surrounded by toms—toms of every shape, size, and walk of life. I juggled them all brilliantly, taunting them with the hope that one day, they would finally get their chance to tame the beautiful Bombalurina. And during this whole time, I did not think of Macavity.

~*~

"Oh, Tugsy darling," I called in my most alluring of voices. He sat up, as if on cue, "Yes?"

"Would you help me?" I asked in my kitten voice, my eyes wide with innocence. I was the epitome of a damsel in distress.

He took the bait.

Tugger jumped down from his perch and came over, a soft smile on his face, "What can I do for you, darling?"

"My collar broke," I said, pouting a little. I offered it to him, "Perhaps you could fix it?"

"Me? Fix it?" This obviously was not the request he had expected.

I nodded innocently. "Yes. I've been told that you were a very clever cat…I was certain you could fix it. Dem said you could fix anything."

"She said that, did she?" Tugger puffed up a little more. I nodded and stepped forward, "I would be oh so grateful."

That was more than enough for Tugger. He sat down and quickly went to work on the collar. I stood over him, watching him with an amused smile. The way his face twitched as he tried to fix the latch…he really was a good-looking tom. Not that I hadn't already noticed, but it just seemed that he always looked more handsome when he wasn't trying to be.

He held it up triumphantly, "Got it."

I turned around dutifully and waited for him to slip it back around my neck. Ever so gently, I felt his nose brush the back of my head, "You smell good."

"I try," I said softly, trying not to laugh. I smell good? Is that the best he could come up with?

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked in a low tone. I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Perhaps you could repay that favor you owe me," he suggested. I turned around quickly, shocked at his presumption, "Excuse me?"

Tugger stepped forward, "What? Not up to it, Bombie?"

"Depends on what 'it' is," I replied coolly. Tugger laughed, "Dancing. There's a new club opening up three blocks over. I'd hate to go alone."

I smiled wickedly at this, "What? I thought you liked playing the role of the lone wolf."

"Sometimes," he smiled. "But not tonight. Besides, I need a dance partner, and you're the only queen who's tall enough to partner with me."

"Gee, thanks," I replied sarcastically. Tugger laughed again, "You know what I mean, Bombie. So, will you come?"

"What's in it for me?" I asked. Tugger grinned boyishly, "A night on the town with the Rum Tum Tugger. What else could you possibly want?"

"Oh, so much more," I replied turning away. "I won't let you parade around with me on your arm like some prize."

"But think of all those jealous queens," Tugger knew to play to my vanity. "All of them envying you…you'd love every minute of it; I know you would."

"I would," I admitted with a small smile. I turned back to Tugger. He thought he had won.

"But there's something you don't know about me, Tugsy," I replied sweetly. "I steal the scene in my own right. I don't need your help to do that."

~*~

Despite my obvious brush-off, I did go to the club. I didn't go with Tugger—in fact, I made it seem like I wasn't going at all. I arrived before he did and waited, leaning nonchalantly against the brick wall of the alleyway entrance.

Tugger appeared, another queen on his arm. She was shorter than I was, and not at all pretty—cute, sure, but not pretty. I smiled seductively at Tugger, "I see you don't stay lonely for long."

Tugger returned the grin, dropping his arm from around the other queen's waist. She shot daggers at me with her eyes. I simply smiled.

"Well, well," Tugger came up to me. "You do know how to surprise."

"One of my many talents," I assured him. His grin got even wider.

"Still need a dance partner?" I asked in a low tone. He nodded, his tone echoing mine, "Yes, ma'am, I do."

I smiled up at his handsome face. I will never forget the look on his face when he saw me waiting for him. Priceless.

"Ladies first," he said, motioning for me and the strange queen to enter. I quickly stepped in front of her and made my way into the dimly lit building.

And that's when I heard it—that name.

"Look, it's the Red Queen!"

I smiled, more out of habit than happiness. I hadn't been called that in a long time; although I was still filled with a certain amount of glee that cats still remembered me. Bombalurina hadn't lost her fame or her power yet.

Tugger looked curiously at me once we reached a table, "The Red Queen?"

"Didn't I tell you I was a celebrity around here?" I reminded him playfully. The strange queen looked at me with renewed interest, "You're the poker player."

"Yes," I said, trying not to sound too short with her. She apparently was very daft if she hadn't picked up on the fact that Tugger was no longer interested in her. I stood, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if there is a card table around here."

There was. I quickly entered the game, much to the joy and shock of the other players—never had they played cards with the Red Queen!

After a few rounds, I excused myself for a drink. I returned shortly.

"Alright, boys," I said merrily. "Deal me back in."

Then I noticed the other figure at the table.

It was Macavity.

~*~

He stopped, his face a hurricane of tumultuous emotions.

"Red," he said, his voice barely a whisper. His mouth crooked into that familiar sideways grin, but this time it held the bittersweet tint of nostalgia. "You're alive."

There was an awkward, almost shocked silence. No one had seen the Hidden Paw so emotional before. I stood there, frozen.

"Y-yes, I-I-I," I stammered like a fool. I had not been prepared to face him again—even if I had been, I probably still would have reacted like an kit. "I am."

He smiled softly, "Of course you are."

He did not say anything else. He turned his sad face back to his cards. I quickly sat down and took the hand I had been dealt. I was back at Mac's table, and I would play this one out.

~*~

Before long, Tugger found me, "C'mon, Babe, there's a good song on."

"Not now, darling," I replied, waving him away. I was concentrating on the cards.

That's when Tugger saw Macavity. I could literally sense the hair on the back of their necks stand on end.

"Ah, the Rum Tum Tugger," Macavity replied smoothly, sitting back in his chair. He shot me a look, "I should have known."

"Macavity," Tugger spat the name, his mane bristling with fury. "Aren't you a little close to Jellicle Territory?"

"Aren't you a little outnumbered to do anything about it?" Mac motioned around the room. Tugger took a step closer to me, as if to shield me, "Let's go, Bomba."

"She can handle herself," Mac replied before I had a chance to respond. He smirked at me once more, "Trust me."

"Tugger, wait outside," I said in a low tone—one that would not be denied. He gave a curt nod and left the building.

"He's charming," Mac shifted his cards.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't."

Mac held up his hands in mock surrender. We continued our game. Eventually, the other cats surrounding the table drifted away. Finally, Mac spoke.

"So, you're a Jellicle again?"

I nodded. Another long pause.

"You like it there?"

I shrugged, "What's not to like?"

Mac chuckled softly, "So complacent. My, how you've changed."

"Mac," I said softly. He jumped at the name. Nobody but I called him that; I was suddenly aware of all the painful memories that name must have held. "Sorry. It's just—look, it's hard to explain—"

"You left me, made me believe you were dead for almost a year, and then you reappear in my brand-new club with a Jellicle on your arm," Mac said tiredly. "What is there to explain?"

"Don't be like that," I told him. I took a deep breath. "I can't say all the things I want to, but I do still want to be able to sit here and play cards and know that you won't act like a monster."

"We can't always have what we want," Macavity said in a low tone.

"What's that supposed to—"

My query was interrupted by Macavity flipping over the card table. It was such a violent motion, but his face and voice remained as calm and impassive as stone, "Game over, Red."

He tossed the cards onto the heap and slowly walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Tugger asked nonchalantly as I left the club. I stopped, whirling around quickly in surprise, "Bast, Tugger, you scared me. I forgot you were waiting."

"You expected me to just leave you here alone with Macavity?" Tugger looked at me in disdain.

"We weren't alone. There was a club full of cats."

"So how do you know him?"

I shrugged, "Just in the usual way. You know, we've played cards a coupla times."

"Sounds like that wasn't the only game you two have played," Tugger remarked dryly. I cuffed him upside his head, "What's the matter with you? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"My mother died," Tugger shot back. "Remember? That's why Old Deuteronomy took Tyro—you know, the one you killed?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I had heard a lot of biting comments over the past two years, but never had anyone accused me of murder. I looked at him in disbelief, "You really are something, you know that? I can't believe you—prancing into my life, telling me what's what. You don't even know me, Rum Tum Tugger."

There was an awkward silence. I really wasn't that angry at him; I just tired and cranky--and curious. I wanted to see how he would react. Tugger took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't think before I spoke."

"You never do," I commented wryly.

"I'm trying to apologize, OK?!"

"Apology accepted," I couldn't help but grin at Tugger's obvious frustration. We walked along in silence. Finally, Tugger asked the question that had been on his mind all evening, "So…you and Macavity, eh?"

"Please," I rolled my eyes, hoping that my acting skills were good enough to cover the fear I felt—the fear of discovery. "What gave you that idea?"

"The way he looked at you."

"All toms look at me like that," I smiled coyly. I was moving the conversation into less dangerous territory. "You look at me like that, too."

He guffawed at this. Like me, Tugger could never admit to such a thing—it was like admitting defeat. He stopped walking and gently turned me to face him. With his claw, he raised my chin to meet his, "Listen, little darling, Tugger likes all the queens. It's gonna take a whole lot more than a pretty face to tie me down."

"I wouldn't want to tie you down, Tugger," I said innocently. "Besides, I go after the more experienced toms—you know, the ones who don't have to rely on a pack of kittens for self-confidence."

There was a flash in Tugger's eyes, followed by his usual suave grin. He liked this new game. He leaned forward, "If you haven't noticed, quite a few full grown queens gather round, too."

"Yes," I replied breathily, watching his face shine with smug satisfaction. "The same queens who gather round to watch the monkey on a leash dance down the street for money."

"Oh, oh, oh," Tugger shook his head, laughing. He took another step in, "You think you're so smooth, don't you?"

"Just a little," I whispered, taking a step in. Tugger gave a wry grin, his claw gently circling my face, his voice a whispered sing-song, "But I know something you don't know…"

"What's that?" I asked lazily. His eyes sparked maliciously, "I am the winner this time. Would you like to know why?"

"Pray tell," I replied. He smiled, "Because, once the Jellicles find out that you're in cahoots with Macavity, they'll throw you out so fast, your head'll spin."

"You wouldn't—"

"Oh, trust me," Tugger's voice took on a low, seductive tone. "I would."

I took a step back, shocked by this sudden turn of events. I quickly regained my cool, "What can you prove? That Macavity and I know each other? Fine. He knows all of the Jellicles by name."

"I think he may know you just a little more…intimately," Tugger replied. I shot him a dark look, "You disgust me."

He laughed. "You're just mad because I have the upper hand."

I shrugged, "I don't care. Tell Munkustrap; tell Old Deuteronomy—tell the whole world! I have nothing to hide."

He shook his head, a wry grin on his now irritatingly-handsome face, "Bombie, Bombie, Bombie, you just don't know me, do you? I'm not going to give that information away for free. I'm going to wait until the right moment to drop this little tidbit in Munku's ear."

I rolled my eyes at this; I couldn't believe it—caught by this laughable cat! And not only that, he was taunting me with it! Tugger circled me slowly, "Which means you'll have to be on your best behavior. One slip, and it all comes tumbling down."

"Oh, please, Tugger," I laughed in disdain. "I knew you were looking for a way to sleep with me, but I didn't think you'd go this far."

Tugger gave a wry chuckle, "If that's all I wanted, I wouldn't have to work this hard."

"Perhaps you're wrong," I smiled coyly back. "It'll take a lot more than blackmail to get me to lower my standards enough to let you in."

Tugger took the barb with amazing calm. He just smiled, "Ah, you still don't get it, do you?"

He slowly wrapped an arm around my waist, "I don't have to sleep with you to win this game, Bombalurina. All I have to do is make you feel helpless. You're used to being in control—I can tell by the way you walk, the way you talk—cats usually do exactly what you want. And you don't answer to anybody. Well, now you answer to me. You're stealing my spotlight, and I don't like it. You're sashaying through the junkyard, embarrassing me in the eyes all the toms; you're brushing me off in front of the other queens, making me look like a fool. You're making me look like a second rate kit."

"If the collar fits…" I didn't finish, but rather turned to smile seductively at Tugger. "Tell me, Tugsy, what do you want? What will it take to keep you quiet?"

"I don't want anything," Tugger whispered to me. "I've got you exactly where I want you, and nothing you can do or say will change that."

I fumed inwardly at the taunt; Tugger just laughed and gave me a quick smack on the bottom.

"See ya around, Sweetheart," he called over his shoulder, nonchalantly disappearing into the dark depths of the night.

I watched him go, holding back the thousand different insults that hung on my tongue. Ooh, that cat! He infuriated me! As I replayed our conversation in my head, I suddenly found myself laughing.

Oh, that Rum Tum Tugger. What a naughty boy.

~*~

If Tugger thought he had the upper hand, he was sadly mistaken. If he wanted to play a game of fast and loose, he was doomed to lose. Nobody puts a chain on Bombalurina. Nobody.

All I had to do was find some leverage against him; something equally compromising. Sadly, the Rum Tum Tugger's slate was as clean as a whistle—I could find nothing in his past that would be a source of embarrassment. I was going to have to do it myself—lure Tugger into a trap and then use it against him. Until then, I had to be on my best behavior, and I was. I was the sweetest kitten that you ever did see.

"Good morning, Munku," I said sweetly. He stopped—this time shocked by my seemingly sweet nature.

"Good morning," he said, staring at me strangely, as if I had grown a second head.

I giggled, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," he replied, looking away quickly. I batted my eyes, "Have you seen that pompous brother of yours?"

"Tugger hasn't come in this morning," Munku said with a wry grin. I flashed a similar smile. "The party animal is sleeping the morning off?"

Munku gave another wry chuckle. "Probably so."

"So tell me," I stretched out lazily, keeping my tone as nonchalant as possible, "Surely Tugger isn't as pristine and perfect as everyone makes him out to be."

"No," Munkustrap laughed again. "He's not."

I leaned forward, my excitement betraying me, "You must know some very juicy secrets. I bet you've got tons of dirt on him."

Suddenly, Munkustrap became suspicious, "Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason," I shrugged, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Nice try," Munkustrap smiled. I looked at him curiously, "You bought it for a little while, didn't you?"

"I knew you were being way too nice," he admitted. My coy grin resumed its place, "But it did work atleast for a little while?"

Munku shook his head. I shrugged, "It was worth a shot. Now, honestly, dish the dirt on Tugger."

Munkustrap laughed sheepishly, "Look, Bombalurina, I dunno what twisted game you've got going on with my brother, but I'm not getting involved."

"What makes you think it's twisted?" I asked, sliding forward on the car. If Munku wouldn't give me information, I would at least get the satisfaction of taunting him. "Is it just because I am involved? What kind of cat do you take me for, Munku?"

"I'm just saying…" Munku tried to extricate himself from the situation. "You're an unusual feline; you don't play by the same rules as—"

"What exactly are you saying, Munku?" I slipped off the car hood and stepped up to him. "That I'm a kinky derelict? Is that it, Munku?"

"Not necessarily—"

"But you were thinking it," I countered smoothly. I smiled amusedly, circling Munku like a tiger waiting to pounce, "Is that what you do at night, Munku—lay back and think of all the wondrously strange things I must do in the dark of the night?"

"Now you've gone too far," Munkustrap said sternly. Apparently my line of questioning was hitting a nerve. I shrugged, "They're your fantasies, not mine."

"Yeah, but I don't go around voicing them—"

"So you do admit to having them," I pointed out. Munku stepped back, shaking his head in confusion and frustration, "No! I'm just…Bast, Bombalurina, this is not appropriate conversation for the Protector and a subordinate Jellicle. What if someone were to overhear? Do you know how badly this would reflect on me?"

"And how do you think this would reflect on me?" I asked in an amused tone.

"Well, with you, it's expected."

I stopped at this. It was like a sucker punch to the stomach. I took a deep breath to steady myself, "Wow, Munkustrap. You fight dirty. I didn't know you had it in you."

"It is the truth," Munku said simply. "I pride myself on being honest."

"I don't know if you should be too proud about that," I said in a low tone, brushing quickly past him. I made my way back to my human house, where Demeter was just waking.

"Where ya been?" She arched her back and extended her front legs in a stretch.

"Out," I said, my tone implying that I didn't want to hear anymore questions. Dem sensed this; she sat up, her tone slightly hurt, "Oh."

She was quiet, allowing me to wallow in my self-pity for a few moments. Finally, I could not stand it anymore, "What is his problem, anyway?"

"Who?"

"Munkustrap. The Perfect Protector."

"Oh," Demeter said, blushing a little. I continued my rant, "I mean, he comes up to me, and he's just so….argh! One minute, he's polite and friendly; the next he says this thing…and it just…he just makes me so angry!"

"What did he say?" Demeter asked lazily, rolling over on the couch cushion. She blinked in the bright sunlight that filtered through the window panes.

"He called me a slut."

"Munku did?" Demeter sat up. I shrugged, "Well, he basically did."

"Basically?"

"Well, he implied it."

"I don't follow."

"That's not important," I waved the thought away in an irritated manner. "The point is he thinks I'm a whore. A total and complete slut."

"Surely not," Demeter chided me gently. "Munkustrap is a good cat; he would never be so cruel."

"Oh, he didn't call it cruelty," I gave an ugly laugh. "He simply said he was being honest—as if that made it any better!"

Demeter sat up, obviously unsettled by this. She wasn't sure what to say; she tucked her tail around herself nervously, "Well, Bombie, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Sure," I gave a contemptuous snort. I straightened up, assuming an air of indifference, "I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Tell me, do you know any good dirt on the Rum Tum Tugger."

Dem shook her head sadly, "None that I can think of." Suddenly, it hit her. She leaned forward with girlish excitement, "Why? Are you plotting some kind of devious revenge? Ooh, can I help?"

I turned to her, my eyes dancing mischievously once more. "Actually, I think you can."

Demeter looked at me, her face lit up with an uncharacteristic glee. But once she saw my wicked grin, her features began to show concern once more, "Bombie, what exactly are you planning?"

~*~

"Do you remember what you're supposed to do?" I looked expectantly at Demeter. She nodded, her big green eyes wide with fear. In a stage whisper, she asked, "Bombie, are you sure about this? What if it—"

"It'll work," I assured her. I gave her a push in the right direction, "Now, go!"

Tugger was walking down the street—part of his afternoon patrol. I sauntered up to him, trying to keep my devious smile in check.

"Good afternoon, sir," I said sweetly. He smiled triumphantly, "Good afternoon, miss. It's nice to see that you have agreed to my terms. You're behaving quite nicely today. Very low key. I like it."

"Oh, but Tugger," I said breathlessly. "I thought you liked lots of action."

I smiled. And waited. That was Demeter's cue, but she didn't appear.

Tugger smiled seductively, pulling me into him, "I do, babydoll."

I smiled blankly back at him, unsure of what to say next. Where in Heaviside was Demeter?

Tugger was now leaning forward, his dark eyes gleaming. Uh-oh. I knew that look. If Dem didn't show up soon, Tugger and I would be caught in a very—ahem—compromising position, foiling my plan once more. The Rum Tum Tugger was bringing his mouth closer to mine. I was helpless to resist, at the risk of ruining my plan. Demeter, I'm gonna kill yo—

As if on cue, Demeter rounded the corner, skittering towards us at lightning speed. Tugger pulled me up quickly, "What the—"

Two Pollicles rounded the corner in hot pursuit.

"Sorry, Bomb!" Demeter cried as she darted past.

I held back a grin.

Oh, this was even better than my plan.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Obviously, my original plan did not include Pollicles, but I saw it as a gift of Fate. I just stood there, calmly watching Tugger's terrified expression. By all accounts, Tugger was a lover, not a fighter. He gave a girlish squeal and quickly ducked behind me, using me as a shield.

"Hey!" I was not expecting this. I shot him a dark look over my shoulder. He just grinned sheepishly.

The dogs kept coming at full speed. I simply grabbed Tugger and stepped aside. They put on the brakes and whirled back around.

"Where'd that little black one go?" Asked the first dog.

"Like I'd tell you," I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Did these creatures ever bathe?

"Look, we ain't after you," replied the second mutt.

"Buzz off," I hissed, feeling a growl rumble low in my throat. The dogs just shrugged and trotted off in the general direction that poor Dem had went. Once they were gone, I was able to regain my cool—and the upperhand.

"Imagine that," I smiled smugly at Tugger. "The Rum Tum Tugger, afraid of two little Pollicles."

"They weren't little," he argued, still shaken up about the ordeal. I looked around, "Aren't you on patrol right now?"

"Yeah."

"I feel so safe," I purred sarcastically. "Knowing you are protecting us."

"Knock it off."

"No way, Tugsy-boy," I smiled, tapping his nose lightly. "You're a scaredy cat, and I'm gonna make sure everyone knows."

"Bombie, you wouldn't—"

"Trust me," I grinned wickedly, echoing his words from the night before. "I would."

"I'll lose my place as Munku's right-hand tom."

"Isn't that Alonzo's position?"

"Yeah, well, it's my title," Tugger said hotly, crossing his arms. "How would it look if I were caught hiding behind some girl?"

"But you were hiding behind some girl," I reminded him. I couldn't help but add, "Not only that, but you pushed me in front of you, for protection."

"Oh, please, Bombie—"

"That's Ok, my fair maiden," I said sweetly, caressing his face. "I like being your knight in shining armor. Makes me feel big and strong."

"Enough, already," Tugger said in an irritated tone.

"But I'm just getting started," I giggled with evil glee. Oh, he was just too easy!

"I guess we're even now," Tugger admitted with a sigh. I nodded, "Yes, I believe we are. I've got dirt on you; you've got dirt on me."

"Swear to silence?" Tugger looked up at me hopefully. He was now sitting on the sidewalk. I gave a curt nod, "Silent as the grave."

"If you rat me out, I'll rat you out."

"Aye-aye, Captain." I saluted him in a mocking manner and made my way down the street. I had to find Dem and congratulate her on a job well done.

~*~

"Oh, Bast, Bombie, it was awful!" Demeter clutched me dramatically, her eyes still wide with terror. "They just…appeared—out of nowhere!"

"They couldn't have caught you if they tried," I reassured her. I gave a wry smile, "You were moving at warp speed."

Demeter laughed at this, releasing her tension.

At that moment, Munkustrap appeared, "Good afternoon, ladies."

We both gave a nod of recognition. Munku noticed Dem's haggard appearance, "Demeter, you look like you've had a rough morning."

"Yes, well," Demeter looked at me nervously. "I had a run-in with some Pollicles."

Munkustrap did not respond to this; instead he looked at me suspiciously. I looked back at him defiantly, silently daring him to say something. It was as if he thought I had something to do with it! That arrogant cat.

Munku and I stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first to break the defiant stare that passed between us. Dem cleared her throat nervously, breaking our moment of ill-will, quickly adding, "But don't worry, I'm not hurt. I'm fine now."

"That's good to hear," Munkustrap gave a curt nod. He shot one last look at me. I arched my eyebrow, the right corner of my mouth curling into a sarcastic grin. _See? She's fine. I can take care of her without your help, Mister Perfect._

"Well, I'll see you around, Demeter," Munkustrap turned back to her, a soft smile on his face. She returned the smile, "Yeah, I'll see ya around."

I saw the shy looks that passed between Demeter and Munkustrap. And that's when I knew that I had to have him.

~*~

I surprised myself with that last thought. What kind of horrible cat was I—wanting someone simply because my best friend wanted him? Then I began reason with myself—which was always dangerous. I had always been attracted to Munku—ever since I snuck into the Jellicle Ball; I had felt a small spark for him. Now it had dulled from lust to the simple pleasure of aggravating and disorienting him with my unexpected advances. I had not seriously considered him a conquest, merely a little mind game to occupy me. But Munkustrap was a serious prize—what cat wouldn't want to add him to her collection? He was strong, handsome, smart…and very important.

Still, I had to think about Dem. She was my best friend—my sister, practically. I couldn't justify going after the only tom she seemed to care about.

_What Dem doesn't know…_

That evil thought made me stop. It was horrible! Horrible…but true. If I went after Munkustrap, it most certainly wouldn't be a long-term thing—I had given up on those after Macavity. Besides, Munku needed a mate who could provide him with kits and heirs to the Jellicle Throne. Demeter was much more qualified.

And, in my own defense, Demeter had not admitted her feelings for Munku—it wasn't until just then that I realized there was something stirring between the two. I could induct Munku into my catch-and-release system, allowing him to wander free and be with Demeter…after I had my piece.

I realized how wicked this seemed…and I really didn't care. I was the Temptress, wasn't I? Wasn't that my job? Would it really be my fault if Munkustrap could not resist me (although I couldn't see how he could)? And would Demeter really be heartbroken if she didn't know about it?

I had juggled multiple toms before…how hard would it be to add a queen to the mix?

~*~

I actually tried to talk myself out of it. But my mind had been made up—I would have Munkustrap, whether he liked it or not…although I was pretty confident that he would. And I knew the perfect time to make my move—at the Jellicle Ball.

It was now late spring—the days were slowly melting into summer and the cats were becoming anxious for the ball. Demeter and I had been practicing our dance steps; Jellyorum had preened her fur and the band cats could be heard practicing late at night. Everyone seemed to be busily preparing themselves for the big night ahead. Demeter and I were usually running in opposite directions, seeing each other only at night when we returned to our human house. This was the perfect time for me to begin laying the groundwork on my project.

"Good morning, Bombalurina," Munkustrap walked by as I was repairing one of the crates that Jennyanydots used for the kits. "What are you up to?"

"The kits need a new crate," I replied, yanking off a board with a small grunt. "So I'm fixing this one."

"How nice of you," he smiled. I shot him a dark look, "Yes, since all I care about is sex and music, right?"

He was taken aback by my sudden hostility. "I didn't say—"

"You didn't have to," I said curtly, returning my attention to the crate. "You've already made it very clear what you think of me."

"That's not fair," Munku countered. I gave a contemptuous snort, "Tell me about it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Munkustrap straightend up to his full height. I smirked at the thought that I was still taller than him. I looked at him, feigning hurt, "You don't even know me, Munku. And what's worse, you don't want to. You avoid me like the plague."

"That's not true."

"Ok then," I straightened up. "Tell me the last time you spoke to me."

"I speak to you every morning."

"Morning greetings don't count—and you usually greet me with 'good morning, ladies' because I am sitting with the other queens."

"Fine." Munkustrap began to think. He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to me. He sighed. "You have a point."

"I know," I replied simply. I turned back to the crate. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."

Munku stood there hesitantly, unsure of what to say, "So…wait. You're done with this discussion?"

"Yes," I replied, not even bothering to look up.

"You're just gonna leave it at that?"

"Yep."

"You don't even want an apology…an explanation?" Munkustrap seemed lost. I still did not look at him, "I wasn't expecting one. I was just pointing out an obvious fact, not lodging a complaint."

Munkustrap still could not let it go, "Well, I am sorry, Bombalurina."

I nodded. "OK."

Another awkward pause. He took a hesistant step forward, noticing my obvious difficulty with the crate, "Do you need so help?"

"Yes, actually," I gave a small laugh of embarrassment. He stepped forward boldly now, "Lemme show you…"

He bent over the crate, quickly making the necessary improvements. I stepped back and watched him work. He was quite handsome. I had made a very good choice.

"So," I said casually, watching him from the corner of my eye. "Are you looking forward to the ball?"

Munku shrugged, "I guess. It's pretty much the same every year."

"I'm excited," I admitted. "This will be my first ball." Upon noting Munku's incredulous look, I added, "Well, the first one that I was actually invited to."

He chuckled softly at this, "You know, I was so angry when I turned around and realized you had sneaked back into the junkyard."

I grinned mischievously, "How far didja get before you noticed?"

"Not far," he smiled. "But apparently it was enough time for you to disappear completely."

My grin widened, "I had a mission. Nothing could have stopped me—not even you."

He shook his head with a wry chuckle, "And when you walked out into the moonlight…"

He got quiet at that moment. His face told me that he was suddenly remembering that night—as if he were truly seeing for the first time. Through his expression, I could see myself striding purposefully into the spotlight, smiling to myself as the hush fell over the crowd. I re-invisioned myself gliding gracefully across the dancefloor, slipping into the music as the summer night hummed with its own rhythm.

Munku looked up quickly, mentally shaking himself. He smiled softly, "Well, I've got to be going. Patrol."

"Yes. Patrol." I gave a quick nod and ducked my head shyly. He turned to leave.

"Munku?" I called gently after him. He stopped and turned back, "Yes?"

"Thanks," I smiled softly, motioning to the crate. "For helping with the thing."

He smiled again. What a great smile! "No problem."

I spent the rest of the day with a smile on my face. I was one step closer to my goal, and I had the feeling that nothing could stop me now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

The Jellicle Moon soon appeared in the night sky; cats seemed to appear from thin air to attend. There were cats that I had not seen in months—the Elders, mainly. They usually only appeared for formal occasions, such as this. Demeter looked around, her beautiful green eyes wide with excitement, "Oh, Bombie, isn't this wonderful?"

"Absolutely breathtaking," I agreed halfheartedly. I was busy looking for Munku. Over the past few weeks, we had become increasingly close, moving ever-onward towards the line that both of us knew we would eventually cross. It was no longer a matter of _if _but _when._

Pretty little Dem was completely unaware.

I loved Demeter like sister—she was the only cat that I truly considered a friend. But still, she was a female and therefore a rival. I had already fully convinced myself that there was no way she would ever find out about my inevitable night with Munkustrap; I felt confident that I could shield her from the painful truth.

I already knew that Munkustrap would not be dancing tonight—he had already told me that he would be busy patrolling the outskirts of the junkyard, as usual. He said he would never attend the ball unless he was ready to choose a mate, and that time had not come yet. I smiled to myself, remembering how skillfully he had mentioned that he would only be on patrol for the first half of the ball—he would be relieved by Alonzo, and planned to retire to a deserted corner of the junkyard.

I knew what he was aiming at; I had simply smiled at him, letting my eyes tell him what my mouth didn't dare say.

~*~

After participating in several dances, I quietly slipped away, leaving Demeter to leap joyously about in the moonlight. She looked so happy and so beautiful; I almost stopped myself. What if she did find out? I imagined the grief and confusion on her now-smiling face. Could I bear to live with that?

I shook the thought from my mind and disappeared into the darkness. She wouldn't find out.

Halfway there I stopped. I couldn't do it. It wasn't a question of whether or not Demeter found out—I would know. I would bear that guilt every day—every time I looked at my friend, I would know that I betrayed her.

No. I couldn't do it.

~*~

I returned to the dance, feeling much better about myself.

Apparently, my timing was not that great—Skimbleshanks had obviously just returned from the shadows as well, prompting Jenny's suspicions. When I reappeared, it seemed as though her worst fears were confirmed.

"You hussy!" She hissed in a low tone, so that no one could hear us over the music. She grabbed me, dragging me further away from everyone else.

"Ow, Jenny—claws!" I cried as her talons dug into my arm. She released me roughly, but she didn't apologize, "I knew you were lying about seeing Skimble on the train, but I thought I was just jumping to conclusions—you don't have any friends outta town. But now I know you were with him that night! And now you do it again—just throwing it back in my face!"

"Jenny," I finally found my tongue. I was literally reeling from shock. Skimbleshanks…really? I mean, the guy was a loop. Why on earth would I…oh, yeah…I did make it seem like there was something up a few weeks ago. But I was merely messing with Jenny's mind. Apparently my innocent joke had backfired.

"Don't," she held up a warning paw. Her face was contorted with bitter hatred. "I should have known—you slut!"

She spat the word at me, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "You're no better than the Glamour Cat—prancing in here, causing trouble, making toms be unfaithful, swinging those hips like you've got the world on a string! Well, Jellyorum and Demeter might be able to forgive you, but not me! I know trash when I see it, and there's only one good thing to do with trash—throw it out!"

Then she spat at me—she literally spat at me—and walked off in a huff.

I tried to stop the tears that had begun to sting my eyes. I had endured many snide comments and biting remarks over the years, but the hatred—the pure hatred in Jenny's face—I had never seen that before. I kept replaying her words over in my head.

_There's only one good thing to do with trash—throw it out!_

I couldn't seem to breathe—I could hear myself taking quick, panicked breaths, desperately trying to fill my lungs. I could feel the tears begin to trickle down my face, staining my cheeks with their warmth.

I looked back at the dancing cats. This was not my home. I didn't belong here.

And I was not about to spend another minute in that forsaken junkyard.

~*~

I ran blindly, not really caring where I went. As fate would have it, I ran straight into Munku's broad chest.

"Oh, Munku," I tried to wipe the tears away hurriedly. Even if he was blind, Munku could have heard the sobs and sniffles in my voice. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Are you OK?" He leaned forward, concern etched on his handsome features. I turned away quickly, Jenny's words still flashing across my brain, "What do you care?"

Munku stopped, surprised by my sudden change of mood. I looked at him, giving an ugly laugh through my tears, "What? Have you never seen a slut cry?"

"Don't say that," he said gently.

"What? 'Cry'?" I gave a sarcastic smile. He was serious, "Don't call yourself that. You're not."

"What am I then?" I challenged. I motioned around the Junkyard, "What else am I? Don't act stupid, Munkustrap! Everyone thinks I am. And why shouldn't they? I keep the guys wrapped around my pinkie; I make all the other queens jealous. I cause nothing but trouble. I'm just a no-good slut."

"No, you're not," he replied softly.

"Then what am I?" I looked at him. My tone was defiant, but my eyes were imploring, begging him to prove me wrong. I needed to know that I was something more than the trash that Jenny had equated me to.

"You're Bombalurina," he said, stepping closer to me. He wore a soft smile. "You're not perfect; and yes, you are trouble…"

I couldn't help but laugh at this, sniffling from my recent onslaught of tears. He continued with a smile, "But a good kind of trouble. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

He cupped my face in his hand and kissed me gently, the taste of his tongue mingling with the salt of my tears. I felt the very breath leave my lungs completely.

"Munku—"

"Shh," he put a finger to my lips. "Now's not the time for talking, Bombalurina."

I gave a breathless laugh at this, smiling in agreement.

~*~

"Did you hear something?" Munku looked up in alarm. I looked around lazily, a smile playing on my lips. I pulled him into me once more, "Probably just a curious kitten. Trying to get an early education."

He laughed softly at this. He quickly forgot it, losing himself in the softness of my touch and the dark summer night.

~*~

I watched Munkustrap's handsome face as he slept. Even when he was dreaming, his face never lost its somber demeanor. I smiled amusedly at this, wondering to myself how on earth I ever ended up with him by my side. He was different from all the others. He understood me; he cared about me. He…was waking up.

"Good morning, Tiger," I smiled at him. His reaction was not the one I anticipatied. Munkustrap sat up, drawing back from me in fear, "What have we done?"

"Forgotten already?" I asked playfully, nuzzling his nose. "Let me refresh your memory."

I leaned in to kiss him, but Munkustrap pushed me away with a force that surprised both of us. There was a moment of silence—me staring at him in hurt disbelief and he staring at me in shock and remorse. I picked myself up, "Well, I see that you would prefer to be alone."

"I love Demeter!" Munkustrap said quickly, stopping me in my tracks. I turned slowly to him, trying not to let the pain show on my face. I gave a soft smile, "I know."

I turned to go once more, my head held down in shame. I knew this wouldn't last long, but after the way he had spoken to me last night, I had begun to hope that perhaps it could be more. How could I have been so foolish? Here I was, burned by the flame that I had started, loser at my own game. Stupid Bombalurina—stupid, stupid!

How could anyone like Munku ever love someone like me?

"Look," Munku took a hesitant step towards me, stopping me once more. "It's not that I—I just—I can't explain. It's just…last night…was—"

"A mistake?" I helpfully supplied. I straightened my shoulders, "Look, Munku, I'm a big girl, OK? I can deal with it. You don't have to make excuses or try to console me. Let's just…never mention this again, OK?"

I turned towards him hopefully, pasting a bright smile on my face, "We can still be friends, can't we? No hard feelings?"

"Bombalurina," Munku stepped forward, lightly taking me by the shoulders. How I longed for him to just wrap me in his arms again—just once!

My lip quivered and I blinked back tears. I suddenly realized that he always called me by my full name—cold and impersonal, the way one would address a stranger or distant acquaintance. We were not even friends. Through a voice that was clouded with tears, I said, "Couldn't you just call me Bombie once, like everybody else? I never understood why you didn't."

"OK," he smiled softly. "Bombie."

I began to cry at this—this simple word, this meaningless nickname. But it wasn't that he had said it, it was how he said it—with such tenderness. Munku wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry into his chest. He stroked the fur on my head comfortingly, "You know it would never work—we'd kill each other within a week!"

I laughed at this—Munku was right. We could never be together. I straightened up, pulling away from his embrace, "Demeter's a good queen, ya know? And I know she is crazy about you, too."

"Really?" His face lit up. I nodded, "Really."

I stepped away, "She is my best friend; I want her to be happy."

I turned back to Munku, "Could you make her happy, Munku? Will you promise me that you will make her happy?"

"I will try," he replied with a helpful smile. I nodded, sniffing back another sob, "That's all I can ask for. You know, I never wanted this to be anything serious. I just wanted a little fling with you, just a one time thing, ya know?"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I can't imagine what you must think of me," I began to cry again. I motioned to him, "You're this…big, important, no-nonsense cat. You have always had such a sense of decorum—you always looked at me with such…disdain. How cheap you must think I am—how tawdry!"

"Bomba—"

"Well I'm not, I tell you!" I whirled around angrily. "I don't care what anyone says—I am not trash!"

"I never said you were," he said quietly. Noting my defiant expression, he quickly added, "And I never thought you were, either."

I couldn't help but smile at this; he had read my mind. I just gave a wry shake of my head and turned to go. As I walked away, I suddenly remembered. I whirled around, my face full of worry, "Can you promise me one more thing?"

"What?" Munkustrap stepped forward, awaiting my request.

"Don't tell Dem. Ever. This would break her heart."

"You have my word," Munku gave a reassuring smile. I turned to go once more.

"Oh, and Bomba?"

I turned back to him.

"I had a great time," Munkustrap gave a coy smile—the first time I'd ever seen him smile like that.

"Me too," I returned his seductive grin with a sudden rush of enthusiasm. "Me too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

I returned to my human home, tired but satisfied. I expected to find Demeter passed out on the couch, in her usual manner, but much to my surprise, she wasn't home. I smiled at this, assuming that Demeter had spent the evening very much like I had and was still at some tom's house sleeping it off.

But the day passed and Dem didn't come home. The next morning, she still had not returned. I mewed plaintively to my humans, who could not answer me. They assumed I was hungry. I got so angry with them—idiots! I wanted to know if they had seen Dem, and they're pouring me food. Such dumb creatures.

I made my way to the junkyard, my anxious paws padding double-time on the pavement. I went straight to Jellyorum, "Have you seen Demeter?"

"You're the one who lives with her," Jellyorum joked. I looked at Jenny, who had turned away haughtily. I realized my fur was still wild and ruffled looking from the previous night's activity. This only added to her opinion of me, I'm sure. At this point, I had more important things to worry about.

"I haven't seen her since the ball," I admitted. "She hasn't been home."

Jellyorum sat up, genuinely worried, "That's not like Demi. I'll ask around, see who saw her last."

I nodded, going the opposite direction. After speaking to every cat in the yard, Jellyorum and I concluded that no one knew where Demeter had went—and no one had seen her since the Jellicle Ball.

"She left early," remembered Alonzo. "She seemed a little…distracted."

"Distracted?" My eyes zeroed in on his face. "How?"

"Well," Alonzo squinted, trying to describe her. "She kept glancing over her shoulder as she walked off. You know, she's always a bit jumpy, but that night she was a little jumpier than usual. I asked her if she wanted me to walk her home, but she said no. Now I feel bad that I didn't follow her home anyways."

I smiled at this, remembering the time Alonzo had followed me home. It was strange; since I had returned to the Jellicles, we didn't talk much. Alonzo had grown up, taking his place beside Munkustrap and Tugger as a guardian of the Tribe. Although I could tell whenever I shook my little red tail, he noticed. All the toms noticed.

"Was there anything else…suspicious that happened that night?" Munkustrap had appeared beside me during the interrogation. He was worried, too. Alonzo thought for a moment. "There was a loud ruckus on the east side of the yard, but when I got there, no one was around."

Munku and I exchanged blushing looks. We knew what the ruckus was.

"Nothing else?" Munkustrap quickly steered the subject back to the matter at hand. Alonzo shook his head. "Nothing."

Tugger approached us, his long dark legs moving quickly. I could tell by his walk that he had something important.

"I was out last night," he began without prelude. "I overheard the rumor that Macavity is holding a Jellicle queen captive."

"Where?" Munkustrap stepped forward, overcome by this sudden news. Tugger gave an apologetic shrug, "I don't know. They stopped talking when they realized I was there. But no one knows for sure."

Munku was convinced that Macavity was behind the kidnapping. I wasn't entirely certain. I had known Macavity a long time--he was a villain in many ways, but abduction and torture were too dark even for him. But since my return to the Jellicles, I had heard many horrible tales of his wicked deeds. I didn't know if all the stories were true, but they were definitely widely believed. Even if they weren't true, I'm sure poor Dem was scared senseless when she realized the Evil Macavity was her captor.

I gave Tugger a meaningful look, "We've got business to attend to."

"Where are you going?" Munku called after us.

"Searching for clues," I replied over my shoulder, never slackening my pace. Tugger's legs were as long as mine; he kept perfect pace as I trotted through the winding streets. We arrived at the Mouser's Palace—Mac's new club and the place that I had last seen him.

I burst into the door. It was eerie to walk into a club in the broad light of day—there were only a few cats at the bar and huddled around the card table; no music played, no lights flashed across the room, and no one seemed to be talking.

"Give it up, Mac," I said, forcefully pushing one of the toms out of his chair so that I stood firmly before the Hidden Paw.

He looked up, a mild look of surprise on his features, "Ah, Bombalurina, what a wonderful surprise."

This was the first time I ever remember him calling me by my name—he always called me Red. He smiled at me, speaking to the other cats around the table, "Gentlemen, this is the infamous Red Queen of Cards. She's vicious—she'll take you for all you're worth. She takes no prisoners."

"Mac, I doubt they want to know about my performance in the bedroom," I replied curtly, earning a few surprised chuckles from the others seated around the tables. Mac smiled at this. I continued, "I am here on a very important matter."

"Really? Pray tell," Macavity returned lazily to his cards. Tugger, who was standing forebodingly beside me, stiffened at Mac's obvious nonchalance. I put a cautionary paw on him to keep him calm, "We haven't the time for games, Mac. We need to talk. In private."

I gave a meaningful look at the other toms, who quickly disappeared. Only one other cat remained at the table, a crème Persian queen whom I distantly remembered from my days with Macavity.

"Griddlebone, this is Bombalurina." He reintroduced us. "Bombalurina, this is Griddlebone, my second in command."

"Ah, Bombalurina," the large cat purred, her soft Persian accent lending an odd cadence to her words. "Ife heard so mushe about you. The Scarlot Queen."

"Red Queen," I corrected tersely. I did not have time for formalities. "And we've met. You were working for Mac back when the kits were born."

I felt Tugger's body shift in shock at this. I gave him a quick warning look that said _Don't even ask. This is covered by our deal._

He understood, returning his intense gaze back to Macavity.

"What's on your mind?" Macavity sat back nonchalantly, but I could see the gleam in his eyes. He was enjoying this game all too well. He was definitely guilty.

"The Jellicle queen you took," I said in a low tone. "Demeter. Where is she?"

"I have no idea."

"Liar!" Tugger stepped forward defensively, his mane ruffling up with anger. Macavity just looked on with amusement, "You picked a feisty one."

"He's not mine," I retorted, quickly pulling Tugger back. Macavity's eyes gleamed maliciously, "I know. You prefer the ones with more…power."

I felt my stomach drop, hoping he wouldn't continue that line of thought. He did, "The ones like the brave and hardy Munkustrap."

I felt my heart stop. Mac knew. How on earth did he know? At this point, that was the least of my worries. I quickly went into damage-control mode. I quickly pulled Tugger back, commanding, "Tugger, go wait outside."

He looked at me in disbelief. I shot him a look that would have withered an oak tree, "Wait. Out. Side."

He nodded and left, giving Macavity one last hateful look as he did so.

"Charming as ever," Mac replied smoothly, chuckling to himself as he carelessly shuffled the cards.

"Reminds me of you," I couldn't resist the barb. He had made me angry and now I was bent on provoking his anger as well.

I saw his eyes flare up at that, "I resent that."

"What?" I leaned forward enticingly. "The comment or the fact that I still know how to push your buttons, even after all this time?"

Macavity ignored my comment. "You're little friend is quite a firecracker. So small, but such a pretty little thing."

I felt my anger flare like the blast from a volcano, but I gritted my teeth and kept my cool, "Where is she?"

"At the warehouse," Macavity answered honestly. He gave a sardonic smile, "Not that you would be able to find her there, much less rescue her. I'm very good at hiding things."

"What do you want?" I asked, getting to the point. Every cat had a price—even Macavity.

"To be left alone in peace," he feigned the tone of a beleaguered victim. "So that I may enjoy my new queen."

I could not stop the low whine that rolled in my throat. He was making me see red. I could see the momentary flash of fear in his eyes—he remembered my temper tantrums; he knew if I got that angry, there would be no controlling me. He quickly backtracked, "I'll cut you a deal, Red. We'll play cards tonight. At the warehouse."

"Terms?"

"I win, I keep your little friend. You win, you get to take her home."

I nodded. He gave a crooked smile, "Seems oddly reminiscent, doesn't it? Except we're not playing for you this time."

"You lost that game a long time ago." I replied coldly. He sat back, studying my face intently, "Have you ever wondered what you life would be like if you had played that full house instead of folding?"

"Much happier," I replied without hesitation. My arrow hit its mark; I saw the pain in Mac's face. I turned to go, "I'll see you tonight."

I cast a distasteful look at Griddlebone, "And leave the fuzzball. It's just you and me this time."

~*~

"What the hell was that?" Tugger hissed, grabbing me roughly as I exited the club.

"Watch the hands, Tugsy," I replied, forcing a cheerfulness that I did not feel. Tugger would not be deterred, "What was that all about? Bombalurina, tell me!"

"It doesn't concern you," I said curtly, turning to leave. Tugger grabbed me with a fierceness that I did not know he possessed.

"Tell me!" He growled, shaking me roughly. "This isn't a game, Bomba!"

I stared at him a moment, both of us breathing heavily—he from screaming and me from fear. I gritted my teeth, pushing against his chest in an attempt to make him let go. He didn't. He held onto me, not speaking, not budging. Finally, I gave up.

"We're not moving until you tell me exactly what you said to Macavity," Tugger said in a serious tone. Not stern or harsh, but unrelenting.

"It has nothing to do with you," I looked up at him defiantly, my eyes blazing with anger. I hated how helpless I felt, hated how he could make me feel so helpless, hated how he treated my like a kit. In that moment, I hated him.

"It has everything to do with me," Tugger growled, shaking me again. "He is an enemy to the Jellicles; it is my job to protect them from him! How can I protect them if I don't know—"

"It's Munkustrap's job to protect us," I spat back. "Your job is to sit there and look pretty."

Tugger stopped. He dropped his paws in disbelief. I took a step back, shocked by my own words and slightly scared of what he might do next. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He looked at me, his voice very quiet and full of hurt, "Is that what you think of me? That's all I'm good for—as some stupid ornament? How could you think that, Bombalurina?"

"That's all you think about me!" I whirled around, pointing an accusing finger at him. "How does it feel, to have the tables turned?"

"I can't believe you—"

"We shouldn't even be having this conversation," I threw my paws up in disgust. "That monster has Dem locked away somewhere, and all we can do is fight about ourselves!"

Tugger was silent the rest of the way home, although I know he was dying to know what deal I have made with the ginger-striped devil.

~*~

"Where have you been?" Munku raced up to us, the desperation evident in his voice. "Did you find anything?"

"Ask Bombie," Tugger said hotly, stalking away to a safe distance. He didn't want to be around me, but he still wanted to know what was going on.

"Macavity has her," I admitted. Munku dropped his head in despair. I added, "But, it's ok. I've got a plan."

"What?" Munku looked up hopefully. I smiled, knowing the next part was going to be very hard for him to understand, "I'm afraid I can't tell you. I have to do this alone."

"Bombalurina, don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "You can't face Macavity alone."

"Trust me," I shot a warning glance at Tugger. "I know how to handle him. Besides, that was part of the deal: I have to come alone."

"Don't you see?" Alonzo cried. He had been standing beside Munku the whole time. "He's going to lure you there, alone, so that he can take you, too! It's another trap!"

"He doesn't have the strength to take me," I replied defiantly, rising to my full height, which was taller than Munku and Alonzo. "Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I don't know how to handle myself. May I remind you, I survived on the streets before I came back here. I can take care of myself just fine."

"Can you defend yourself against several hundred hench-rats?" Munkustrap asked calmly, folding his hands across his chest. I looked at him; he knew the answer.

"Still," I replied through clenched teeth, trying to keep my anger in check. "I am going alone."

Alonzo gave a contemptuous snort, "We'll see about that."

~*~

I took particular pride in being able to lose all three toms as they tried to follow me to Macavity's warehouse. They thought I didn't notice them—what awful detectives they would make! Once I was certain that I was no longer being followed, I entered the forbidding black building.

"Whatcha want, schweetheart?" Asked an oily black rat. I turned up my nose haughtily. "I'm here to see Macavity."

"I bet you are," he said, looking me up and down. I rose to my full height, my voice taking on a menacing tone, "Scram, vermin."

Once he realized how large I was, he quickly backpedaled out of my way. I strode confidently through the warehouse—this had once been my kingdom, my palace of dreams. Now it was a living hell—rats ran about, packing materials by the ominous orange glow of the furnace, their eyes glimmering evilly in the firelight. I hurried to the second story.

"Oi!" A familiar cat stepped in front of me. "Wot you want?"

"I'm here to see Macavity," I said slowly, trying to place this cat. He recognized me first, "Oi, the red qwain!"

"That's right, buster," I smiled down on him. "Now be a good boy and let me through."

"Are you 'ere to rescue tha jell'cle?" He asked, his eyes wide with concern. I nodded. He looked around quickly, before saying, "She's in tha basement room. Sec'nd door to tha roight. She rea'y needs 'elp."

I felt concern flood my face, "How bad is she?"

"Real bad," he admitted softly. " 'Ow do ya plan to ge'er back?"

"Win her in a game of cards, of course," I forced a sarcastic smile. The cat—Mungojerrie, I suddenly remembered his name—looked around furtively, "Look, jus so ya know, Ol' Mac cheats som'in awful at cards."

I laughed at this, "Yes, I know."

"No," Mungojerrie shook his head. "No' jus 'idden mirras now. 'e 'ides 'em up his sleeve. An' under the table."

"Which side does he play on?" I asked breathlessly.

"Tha roight."

"Thanks," I whispered. "You're a good cat."

Mungojerrie smiled brightly at this. Apparently no one had told him this before.

~*~

"You made it," Macavity's tone only held a slight bit of surprise.

"Did you think I would back down?" I asked haughtily. He shrugged, "Who knows? You've changed so much; I have no idea what you will do."

"Let's get this show on the road," I replied. Mac chuckled to himself, "Ah, typical Red. Always wanted to skip the foreplay."

I did not find that reference humorous. Macavity bowed graciously and opened the door to his card room, "After you."

I stepped in and , remembering Mungojerrie's words of warning, headed for the right side of the table. Macavity stepped forward, gently trying to guide me to the left.

"I don't think so," I purred over my shoulder at him—a move that used to drive him crazy. I went to the right side, running my paws under the table and producing two cards. "I know how you play, Mac."

He chuckled softly, "Caught me."

"Not quite," I stepped forward, my face just inches from his. I could tell the closeness was unsettling to him. I had long lost all feeling for him—good or bad. He was simply another object to me; it was as if I had blocked out all the moments that had passed between us, "Remove the cards you have hidden up your sleeve."

Mac gave another surprised chuckled, quickly casting a glance to the door, where Mungojerrie stood apprehensively. Poor kit. Mac was going to let him have it afterwards.

"Ready now?" Mac asked with a sigh. I glanced up at the mirror positioned in the corner. I quickly took it off the wall, "I won't fall for that trick twice."

He suppressed a grin and motioned for Mungojerrie to come and deal the cards. The seven fingered cat quickly shuffled the cards, flipping them out to us with precision and speed. I was impressed.

"Ladies first," Macavity replied sarcastically.

"Bitches second," I smiled back. He took the barb with amazing coolness. My first round oddly mirrored the first game I played with Macavity. Suddenly, all my old skills returned; I remembered exactly how to drive him mad. But this time, it was with a different intent in mind—not to seduce him, but to distract him enough to make him lose the game.

"I fold," I said in a breathy whisper, barely audible over the din of the machines. I leaned forward to push my cards in, stretching out my torso and giving Macavity a perfect view of my curves. He liked what he saw.

"Ah, Red," he said, his voice full of admiration. "Surely you wouldn't play dirty like that."

"What?" I looked up innocently, still leaning forward over the table. I didn't move—the longer I stayed like that, the more I drove him wild.

"Using your natural charms to distract me," Macavity clucked disapprovingly. "That's not fair at all."

"My charms were never hidden under the table or up my sleeve," I commented, smoothly returning to my seat. "So I'd say it's very fair. Unless you prefer to play cards blindfolded."

Macavity chuckled at this. He motioned to Mungojerrie, "Deal the lady some cards."

After a thoughtful pause, Mac signaled for Mungojerried to leave the room. I watched the half-grown kit go, a slight look of confusion on my face. Mac waited until Mungojerrie had closed the door before he spoke.

"I saw you with him."

"Who?"

"Munkustrap," Mac said quietly, shifting his cards around. I felt my heart leap into my throat, "Y-you saw me? When?"

Macavity gave me a meaningful look, and I felt my face lose all color. My paws went cold. I almost stopped breathing. It was one thing to know your former flame was with another tom; it was another thing entirely to see her in the throes of passion with your worst enemy. I looked down at my cards, not wanting to look Mac in the eye.

He finally spoke again, his voice surprisingly soft, "So what's he like?"

"I'm not going to discuss this with—"

"Is he better than me?" Mac insisted. I did not reply. He sat back nonchalantly, controlling the tumultuous feelings that whirled in his chest. "Well, there must be something…does he know how to touch you? Does he make your body shiver with electricity?"

"No," I admitted quietly, not daring to look into his fiery golden eyes. "You're the only one who could do that."

Macavity was taken aback by this confession. For a moment, he seemed pleased. But then his face returned to its usual expression of sorrow and hatred.

"But it wasn't enough." He said quietly.

"No," I echoed, setting my cards before me. "It wasn't enough."

Another pause. This one was not nearly as heavy or tense. Mac resumed an almost disinterested air—a sign that he was inwardly holding his breath and waiting for my response, "So, why then?"

"Look, eventually, I was going to move on," I looked up at him, a slight anger in my voice. "Even if you hadn't witnessed it, you knew I was going to find someone else sooner or later. What do you want me to do? I couldn't keep living in the past. I couldn't keep bringing up your memory, just to shoot pain through my veins. Besides, a haunting memory is a cold companion in the dark of the night."

"It's kept me company," Mac said quietly. "Ever since you left."

I looked at him in shock—surely he wasn't serious. But one look at that pitiful face and I knew he was. In the kindest of voices—for despite all he had done, Macavity still held a tiny place in my heart, as the lover of my soul and the father of my kits—I said to him, "Mac, that isn't healthy. You need to move on. It's the only way. If you don't, it will consume you."

"I'm tired of talking," Mac growled suddenly. He barked for Mungojerrie to come back in, which the kit did dutifully. I could tell by his furtive glances in my direction that Mungojerrie had heard the whole thing.

"Let's finish this," Mac said, returning to his cards with renewed interest. I just sighed and shook my head. Nothing I said had gotten through to him.

~*~

The game seemed to last forever. Even without cheating, Macavity still won. I looked down at the cards in disbelief, "How…"

"Must be Fate," he smiled wickedly. He couldn't resist the added barb, "Would you like to say goodbye to your friend?"

I nodded, blinking back tears. I could tell Mungojerrie was holding back tears of despair as well. I gently patted his leg under the table in a gesture of comfort. Mac apparently didn't notice. He stood, "Let's go visit her."

"You can't do this," I went after him, my voice filled with desperation. "She didn't do anything. She's innocent."

"She took you in," Macavity said calmly. "She kept you from returning to me."

"I wouldn't have come back even if I didn't rejoin the Jellicles," I stood still, looking at him in disbelief. "I couldn't stand for you to touch me—why on earth would I have come back?"

"I could have changed that," he said quietly. I shook my head, "This still isn't right. You can't just punish her like this."

"I'm punishing you," he said, stopping me once more. "When you left, you took away my only friend—the only cat I ever loved. So, I'm doing the same. I guess we're even," he turned to go.

"Macavity!" I hissed. "This is not fair! You still had friends when I left! I didn't kidnap Griddlebone."

"You couldn't kidnap Grid if you wanted to," Macavity said smoothly. "That cat would give Bustopher Jones a run for his money." He stepped forward proudly, his voice taunting and aloof, "Besides, what makes you think that I kidnapped that precious little queen just to upset you?"

"Because you just said you did!" I cried hysterically. I began reaching for other answers, "Because I left, because the kittens were taken away! I mean, why else would you--"

And suddenly I knew why Macavity would steal Demeter. Pretty, sweet, fragile Demeter.

"You wouldn't…"

"I assure, I would," Macavity smiled, the corners of his mouth curling up to reveal his fangs. He began to circle me, "Perhaps we could strike up a deal, Red? You for her?"

I looked toward the closed door. Somewhere behind it lay Demeter, my only friend in the world.

"You've got yourself a deal."


	25. Chapter 25

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

"Now let me see Demeter," I stepped toward the ominous black door, but Macavity stopped me, "Not yet. Not until you fulfill your half of the bargain."

I looked at him, silently wondering if I had the strength to strangle him with my bare paws. I decided that I didn't and so kept my mouth shut. I gave a nod of acquiescence, turning aside slightly so that he could lead the way. It was like entering into the past, walking into that dusky old room that served as Macavity's sleeping quarters. I once found it exotic and intoxicating. It now just seemed empty and lonely. Just like Mac had become.

I turned to him, forcing a smile, "So, how do—"

"Shut up," Macavity growled, pushing me into the room with a forcefulness that scared me, "Hey, what's the big id—"

Macavity lashed out, catching me on the face with his large paw. My ears began to ring; I felt my cheek and sting and tasted blood in my mouth. I gently held my throbbing face, looking at him in a mix of horror and fear.

"I said shut up," he repeated coldly. I rose to my full height defiantly, but I kept my mouth shut. He grinned wickedly, pulling me into him. I felt his sharp claws peirce my back; I gave a small gasp of pain. He chuckled at this. Angrily, I pulled back my left arm, swinging full force at his head. He ducked, but I grazed him enough to make him lash back out at me. It continued this way long into the night.

~*~

I rolled over on the cold floor, sore and bruised from the night before. Mac had played too rough; I wiped the corner of my mouth, which still bled. He had left me lying here, battered and worn out on the floor. I sat up slowly, pain and soreness shooting through my muscles. Mac was no longer in the room. I was grateful for that.

I felt a slight tinge of anger—not at Macavity, but at myself. I had let him win again, although not intentionally this time. But worse than that, I had actually enjoyed last night. Despite his cruel ways, Macavity still knew how to touch me. I hated him for that; I hated myself for allowing me to give myself so fully to him, as I had finally done once I could no longer fight his advances.

I stood up gingerly, slightly satisfied. Even if I hadn't won the game, I still got Demeter. That was all that mattered, I told my aching body as I slowly made my way down the stairs. Mungojerrie watched me descend with fearful eyes, but he didn't say anything. I gave him a smile and a quick wink; I saw his shoulders visibly shift, as if a great weight had been lifted. He smiled back.

"Good morning," Macavity said smoothly, smiling at me in the dim light of the warehouse. "Did you sleep well?"

I shot him a dark look, "I would have slept better if I were in a bed."

Macavity shrugged, "You couldn't move when I left."

"You could've helped," I shot back. Macavity wore a sardonic smile, "You don't like it when I try to help, remember? You turn to stone at my touch…although that's not what you did last ni—"

"Where's Demeter?" I was in no mood for innuendo.

"In her cell," he said simply.

"Would you please release her?" I asked, desperately wanting to get Dem, go home, and sleep for a week. My body was now crying out in pain.

"Why would I do that?" Macavity looked at me, feigning confusion. I took a deep breath to steady my anger, "That was the deal, Mac. Me for her. You've had me, now give her up."

Macavity laughed soflty, "Oh, Red, you misunderstood. I just meant that you could take her place for that one night. I didn't mean that I would set her free."

"But you said—"

"What did I say?" Macavity interrupted. "What were my exact words?"

" 'You for her.'" I said slowly, the realization hitting my like a ton of bricks. That was all that had been agreed upon—I was so desperate that I didn't think to clarify the terms. Oh, Bast, what had I done?

Macavity apparently read my face, for he smiled to himself. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Red. You put up a good fight." He turned to show me the claw marks that streaked down his back, "I should know."

Even though I was quite proud of my handiwork, I could not stop thinking about Demeter. Poor, sweet little Demeter, huddled up in some dark corner of this bast-forsaken warehouse, alone and scared. Suddenly I realized Alonzo had been right—Macavity had set a trap, and I was lured into it, losing my dignity and my only friend in the bargain.

"You are free to go," Macavity said, turning away and ending our conversation. I blinked back tears, completely stunned by this horrific turn of events. Slowly, I made my way out of the warehouse, my mind still reeling from the shock of it.

I entered into the bright sunlight; I had to shield my eyes from its intensity. I walked blindly back to my human house, still trying to figure out how I had screwed this up.

~*~

"Bomba!" Alonzo sat up quickly, his voice filled with concern. He, Tugger, and Munkustrap were all sleeping at my front door. Blood had dried on my face, my hair was tousled and my body was covered with cuts and bruises, but I didn't care.

"I lost," I said quietly, my voice breaking with tears. Tugger stood up, "What do you mean?"

"The game. I played Macavity for Dem, and I lost," I sobbed. Alonzo stepped up to me, gently wrapping his arms around me in a comforting gesture. I gave another sharp gasp of pain. Alonzo stepped back, worry filling his bi-colored features.

"Don't touch me," I whispered. "It hurts too much."

Now it was Munku's turn to be concerned, "Do you need a doctor?"

"No," I replied, wearily making my way up the steps.

"What do we do now?" Tugger asked, not speaking to any one in particular. Munkustrap stood up boldly, "We go after her."

He shot me a look, "Like we should have done in the first place."

I should have been angry, but I wasn't. I simply hung my head in shame, tears welling up in myeyes once more. He was right. I should have listened to him. But I hadn't and now I had lost everything.

"Bomba," Alonzo stepped forward tentatively. "Perhaps you should get some rest. Regain your strength before we go after Macavity again."

I gave a small nod, disappearing into the house.

"I'll stay to watch over her," I heard Munku's voice, followed by the patter of his feet on the hardwood floors. I laid down on the rug—I could not jump onto the couch. Munku sat beside me.

"So, did you see her?"

"No. He wouldn't let me. But I know where she is."

"Do you remember how to get there?"

I shot him an incredulous look. I didn't tell him that I had spent almost a year in that place, that I knew it by heart.

"I figure we'll strike at night," Munkustrap said stolidly. "That's the best time. Most of his hench-rats will be out terrorizing the streets. Gives us better odds."

I nodded, my body still aching. I knew Munku's plan wouldn't work, but I was too tired to say so. I drifted into uneasy sleep.

~*~

"I'm gonna be totally honest with you—that plan is absolutely stupid." I had gotten a few hours of sleep was now better able to argue Munkustrap's brilliant strategy. He looked at me in surprise, "Well, have you got a better idea?"

"Actually," I smiled knowingly. "I do."

~*~

"Now," I said, crouching in the bushes to keep from being seen. "Does everyone remember what they're supposed to do?"

Our hunting party—Alonzo, Tugger, Munku, Asparagus, and Plato—all nodded at me in agreement.

"Do not move until I give the signal," I repeated, slowly slipping away. They nodded again. I gave one last hopeful look at Munkustrap. He forced a smile, and so did I. I quickly made my way back to the warehouse, silently praying that my plan would work.

~*~

Macavity seemed surprised to see me, "What are you doing here?"

I smiled sheepishly, glancing to him, to the ground, and back to him, "Well, I just…"

"I'm not playing another game of cards," he said. "I won fair and square. No rematches. You know the rules."

"That wasn't what I came back for," I looked at him, letting my eyes do the talking. He responded perfectly—his ears picked up, he took a curious step forward, "Then why have you come back?"

"I-I had forgotten how you could…" I trailed off breathlessly, making my eyes shine with a lust that I did not feel. I looked away sheepishly, inwardly excited that I had been able to make myself blush with false embarrassment. I gave a soft laugh, "Well, I guess what I wanted to ask…"

"Yes?" Macavity took another step forward. I didn't have to look at him to know that his face was lit up with uncharacteristic excitement.

"I wanted to ask if," I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his. It was like lightning, "If I could take Dem's place…again. Tonight."

"Tonight?" He seemed surprised, even though Macavity knew where this conversation was headed.

I took a tentative step forward, a meek little kitten trying to make her first move, "Unless you don't want to wait until nightfall."

He chuckled at this. He smiled softly, "I had forgotten how cute you were."

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused. Macacity laughed again, slowly taking my face in his paws. "I had forgotten how cute you are, when you want something and you don't know how to ask for it. You were always beautiful, I'm sure you're aware of htat. But it was the times when you let your guard down—when you showed your vulnerable side—that you were cute. Those where the times that I fell in love with you."

I was shocked by this confession—no one had ever called me cute, even when I was a kit!—and yet I found it oddly endearing. This was going to make my task easier.

I followed Macavity up to the room. Once the door was closed, I turned on him like a lion. He just laughed at me, "You've got spunk, Red. I like that."

He quickly pushed me into the wall, knocking the breath from my lungs. I ducked his blow and rolled past him to the window. I pulled the white handkerchief from my collar and thrust it out the window, waving it about wildly.

"What the…?" Macavity's face suddenly became enraged. "This is some kinda trap?!"

I smiled smugly at him, "You didn't honestly think I'd admit defeat that easily, did you?"

Macavity growled, lunging at me. He grabbed me by the throat, smashing me back into the glass. The window shattered, sending shards of pain through my back, but I did not care. I clawed at his arm, trying to get him to loosen his grip. Over the pounding blood racing in my brain, I could hear the Jellicle toms as they burst into the warehouse, engaging in a riotous battle with the hench-rats.

"We go' intruders, Mac!" Mungojerrie burst into the room. He stopped when he saw Macavity lift me off the ground as I began to writhe from lack of air, my legs trying to find stable ground but to no avail.

"Drop 'er!" Mungojerrie commanded. Mac looked back at him, laughing maniacally, "Or what?"

"Or Oi'll kill yew," Mungojerrie said determinedly, lowering himself into an attack stance. I gagged, trying to tell him not to do it—Macavity would surely kill him. Macavity laughed and tossed his free paw carelessly in Mungojerrie's direction. Blue lightning flashed and Mungojerrie was thrown from the room.

I had forgotten Macavity was a conjuring cat.

"What is it, Red?" Macavity asked soothingly, watching me writhe with little interest. "Do I take your breath away?"

My eyes began to roll back into my head involuntarily; I began to feel the darkness creeping in. I heard Alonzo's voice, crying out in anger as he charged Macavity. I felt the impact of Alonzo's hit; Macavity lost his grip and I landed in a sputtering heap on the floor. I took in air—glorious air!—my whole body shaking from my near-death experience. I looked around wildly. Alonzo was battling it out with Macavity. Mungojerrie was back; since he knew of Macavity's obvious power, he was keeping him distracted enough so that the Hidden Paw could not use his powers on Alonzo.

"Go find Demi!" Alonzo called over his shoulder to me. I nodded, pulling myself to my feet and darting from the room. I hurried down the staircase, lashing out at the thick black horde of rats that stood in my way. I could see the other toms were fighting their way through the crowd. Asparagus looked up to see me darting through the dark rats, "Find my sister, Bombie!"

"I'm on it!" I called back, my windpipe hoarse from Macavity's death grip. I reached the black door that lead to the basement. It wouldn't open. I stepped back, gathered my strength and rammed it full force. After several attempts, it budged open enough for me to slip through.

I ran wildly down the hall, trying to remember Mungojerrie's instructions. Second door to the right, second door to the right. Second—bingo.

I slowly opened the door, my whole body pulsing with adrenaline and fear.

I saw Demeter curled up in the corner. With a cry of relief, I rushed to her. Seeing how weakly she responded, I stopped myself from tackling her in joy. I slowly sank to the floor, my brow furrowed in concern, "Dem?"

Her eyes fluttered, but she did not lift her head. Her voice croaked groggily, "Bombie? What are you--"

"Shh," I realized that talking was draining her already-limited energy. "Shhh. It's Ok; I'm here now. I'll take you home."

Dem gave a small nod, turning her face to the light. That's when I saw the bruises that covered the entire right side of her delicate face. No wonder her eyes had fluttered so--her right eye was nearly swollen shut.

I had a quick intake of breath. I stared at the bruises, my horrified voice barely audible, "Dem…"

"It's bad, isn't it?" Demeter's good eye looked up at me imploringly. "I can't see what it looks like, but it feels awful."

Tears were brimming in my eyes. My fingers as gentle as butterfly wings, I traced the edge of her face, "Oh, Dem, I think we need to take you to the humans. It looks really serious. What happened?"

Demeter began to cry, her mottled face crumpling into heart-racking sobs, "I thought I was going to die, Bombie. I really thought I was going to die."

My heart melted into a puddle of tears. I could not stand to see my best friend in pain, but the fear--the horror in her eyes--that was far worse than the bruises.

Demeter curled into a little ball and began to cry as if her heart would break, sobbing uncontrollably. I gave a small groan of sympathy and laid down beside her, wrapping myself around her protectively, letting her sob into my chest, the way a kit would cry on her mother's shoulder. I stroked her head comfortingly. I didn't say anything; I didn't need to. All Demeter needed was someone to hold her--someone who would let her cry until there was not a single tear left, who would not judge her or torment her with questions. And for once in my life, I was there for her when she needed me most.

~*~

"C'mon," I said soflty after a few minutes. "Let's get out of here."

"But…how?" Demeter looked up at me again, confusion on her bruised features. "Macavity would never let me out."

"Macavity's a little…busy at the moment," I gave slight smile. Demeter sat up, hearing the din above us for the first time.

Mungojerrie rushed into the room. Demeter recoiled, hissing at him in a sudden surge of adrenaline.

"It's Ok," I wrapped a protective arm around her. "He's with us now."

I stood, silently waiting for Demeter to get to her feet. She stood, wobbled, and tumbled back over, groaning, "Oh, I can't. Something's broken."

"We go'a move noaw," Mungojerrie looked at me in distress. "Tha silveh one sed we need to ge'er and go back to tha junkyard, whe'ever tha' is."

I nodded, "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Mungojerrie nodded.

"Then lead the way."

I turned back to Dem, slowly stooping to gather her in my arms. She was smaller than me, but still she surprised me with her weight. I realized I wasn't used to toting around full-grown cats.

"Bombie?" she looked at me with fearful eyes. She knew I wasn't that strong.

"It's Ok," I said, trying not to breath too hard. My muscles were really screaming now—the previous night's fight, added to the task of carrying my best friend were really taxing my strength. Still, I wouldn't have it any other way. I jerked my head at Mungojerrie, "Let's go, kid."

~*~

We didn't make it to the junkyard—we went to our human's house instead. I dragged Dem into the house, mewing pitifully. When my humans came and saw Demeter's poor state, they cried out in fear. They scooped her up and headed for the moving box. Dem gave me a weak smile as they rushed her out the door.

I never asked Dem what she meant by saying she feared for her life, although I often wondered. Many moons would pass before she had the courage or the strength to explain the mysterious circumstances of her disappearance and her bruised and bloodied face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Several months passed. Demeter's wounds healed—on the outside, at least. She still jumped at the slightest sound, her mouth forming a perfect little O of horror. Her bright green eyes contantly darted about, always looking for impending danger. She would cry at night, like I used to do. We switched roles—now it was my turn to curl up next to her, whispering words of comfort in her ears. Nobody saw this. Nobody saw how gentle and kind I was with her. They did not see a compassionate cat. All they saw was a wild feline with a penchant for partying.

Perhaps I was to blame for this misconception—after Demeter returned home, I lost myself in my old ways, staying out all hours of the night, returning in the early morning hours with my fur out of place and my eyes bleary from lack of sleep. This only added fuel to Jennyanydot's flames against me.

One day, she had landed a particularly scathing comment. I stalked away, inwardly fuming. Ususally I was able to handle her barbs with a quick reference to Skimble, which would throw her into a hurt silence. But I was not up to it today.

As I was walking across the yard, silently cursing Jenny in a thousand different ways, Cassandra called out to me, "Bombalurina, you old whore, what are you up to this fine day?"

I whirled around and hissed at her. She stepped back, obviously taken aback by my unprovoked anger. "Whore" was an affection term between us—we were seductive outsiders and had been labeled as such. We thought it was all a grand joke—we usually laughed about it. But not today.

Realizing that she didn't deserve the brunt of my anger, I sighed, "Sorry, Cass. I'm just a little touchy today."

"I'll say," she smiled amusedly. That was her way of granting forgiveness. She motioned to the spot beside her with her tail, "Come. Tell me all about it."

"Everyone thinks I'm a good-for-nothing slut," I sat down wearily.

"Surely not everyone," Cassandra was still amused. "They think you're good for _something_."

I saw the mischievous twinkle in her dark eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"You know what I mean."

Cassandra stretched, arching her sleek back, "Perhaps you are being a tad dramatic, darling."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my voice taking on a defensive edge. Cassandra seemed to intentionally ignore my threatening gaze, but her voice never lost its lilting cheeriness, "Bomba, darling, you know you have a tendency to get worked up over things that really aren't that important."

"Name one time," I challenged. If Cassandra was perplexed, she didn't show it, "Well, I can't think of one right off, darling, but you can ask anyone. You do."

I sat back angrily, even though I knew she was right.

"Besides," Cass sniffed. "Why do you care what Jenny thinks?"

"How'd you know it was Jenny?"

Cassandra laughed prettily, rolling her eyes, "How could I not? Everyone knows that cat has got it out for you. I really think it is a misguided attempt to take out her anger for the Glamour Cat."

"Ugh, Bast," I rolled my eyes. "Can't I go a single day without being compared to that infernal cat?"

Cassandra shrugged, "I'm just telling you what I know. I overheard Jellyorum talking to Munkustrap about it. Apparently, when Jenny was younger, she and Grizabella both liked the same young tom."

"Lemme guess," I said wryly. "Grizabella got her tom."

Cassandra smiled smugly, "We always do, don't we?"

"That's still no excuse for hating me," I replied. Cassandra shrugged, "It's excuse enough for Jenny."

I sighed. She was right. It may seem irrational to the rest of us, but it made perfect sense to Jennyanydots—and that's all that mattered. Cassandra smiled warmly, giving me an affection push, "Now, go on, you old whore. You're making me look bad."

I just grinned and made my way back to my human house. Cass always knew just what to say to make me smile again.

~*~

Apparently, Jennyanydot's crazed suspicions were beginning to have an effect upon the other cats. I came in early one morning, stumbling around in the cold light of dawn before stretching out on the couch. Demeter sat up, her green eyes filled with concern.

"Bombie," she said, stepping forward timidly. "Perhaps you shouldn't stay out so late. What will the others think?"

I laughed prettily and told her exactly what the others could do with their opinions, at which she recoiled in shock. I then felt the need to defend myself, "So I like to dance! I can go out and dance all night if I want to—I'm a grown queen, for Bast's sake! What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Dem admitted quietly. "It's just that, oh—you know how Jenny is. She's always saying things she shouldn't."

"Yes," I replied, arching my eyebrow in amusement. "I know."

Dem smiled a little at this, "And the way you look at the toms…the way you prance around, like—"

"Like the Glamour Cat?" I supplied icily. Dem's green eyes flew open in shock, "No! I wasn't going to say that."

"But you were thinking it." I challenged. Dem drooped her head in shame. She was such an awful liar. Finally she said, in a voice that was barely a whisper, "You know I would never say that, Bombie. You know. But that is what Jenny says. And the cats all listen to Jenny—all the elders, and the little ones. Pretty soon they'll all be calling you that."

"I've been called worse," I shrugged. Dem shook her head sadly, "Bombie, I just don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I asked defiantly. "Flirting with all the toms? Destroying my reputation?"

Usually, Dem would back down, once she saw the flames in my eyes. But this time, she did not. She took a step forward—a bold move for Dem, "I don't care about that! I don't care about the toms or the little games you play with them. I'm talking about staying out all hours of the night, coming in stumbling and so far gone you can't remember the night before! Can't you see it, Bombalurina? You are destroying your life! You had a chance to start over, to be anyone or anything you wanted in this Tribe. And now all you seem to focus on destroying yourself."

I turned away, knowing she was right. My tendencies had become very self-destructive. Dem kept hammering away at my armor, "How long will you go on like this, Bombalurina? You can't live like this forever. What about when you decide to settle down, have kits—"

"That won't be a problem," I replied coolly. Dem rolled her eyes, "You say that now, but you may change your mind."

"Dem," I said quietly, turning to face her once more. "Even if I do change my mind, it won't change anything. I can't have kits."

"Why not?" Dem sat back, slightly perplexed. I looked away for a moment.

Suddenly, she knew, "Oh."

She sat down beside me, her timid and quiet nature returning. Finally, she spoke, her voice cracked with tears, "I'm sorry, Bom. I didn't know."

I nodded, silently forgiving her. "I know. No one knows. No one but you and me."

After a thoughtful pause, Dem spoke again, her voice holding a small note of hopefulness, "Well, atleast you don't have to worry about getting pregnant. You can fool around all you want."

I laughed at this, turning to look at her in mild disbelief, "Were you not just lecturing me against that?"

Dem gave a small smile, "Gimme a break. I'm trying to cheer you up."

I just shook my head, a wry grin on my face. Demeter patted my back softly, lulling me to sleep. She stroked my head, humming a gentle tune. Despite my wicked ways, Demeter still loved me with the steadfast devotion of a sister. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that no matter what, this cat would always be in my corner.

A small voice tugged at my conscience, _Unless she finds out about Munkustrap._

_~*~_

Now that my secret about Macavity was out, Tugger struggled to find another way to keep me quiet—even after I swore never to tell his embarrassing little secret. I felt that he had proven himself after fighting off a few hundred hench-rats during the raid on Macavity's warehouse. Eventually, we called it even and spent our time stealing each other's spotlight, playing a million different mind games and secretly loving every minute of it.

Mungojerrie had joined the Jellicles. A few weeks later, he returned with a collar and another half-grown kitten. Her name was Rumpleteaser and she was as cute as a button. I was scared to death of her.

I never felt threatened by any of the older cats. Demeter was never a problem—she always had a very low self-esteem which made her a perfect balance to my own grandiose sense of self-worth. I was never afraid of any of the toms—not even mighty Munkustrap or his aged father. They were males and could be easily manipulated by my charms. No, the cat who worried me the most was none other than Rumpleteaser. That clownish cat! It may seem ridiculous, but I was never wrong about such things. Underneath that flighty and boisterous exterior lay a cool and calculating queen with a sense of determination, who would not think twice about tearing someone down. Even when she was smiling, I could see those yellow-green eyes taking in everything, storing away every detail for later diabolical use. No, this seemingly harmless feline had something up her sleeve…and it was not one of her usual pranks. Rumpleteaser was up to something sinister.

I couldn't figure out what it was, exactly, but I knew it was something big. I knew it also involved me, for she would often look at me in the oddest fashion—a mixture of disdain, curiosity, admiration and pure hatred on her cute features. She would study me intently from a distance, as if she were trying to piece together the puzzle that was Bombalurina. I found it off-setting at first—never had a queen watched me like that. Sure, the toms stared all the time, but the queens usually never gave me the time of day. Eventually I just accepted the fact that poor little Teaser was an odd one and went along my flirtatious way.

~*~

After Demeter's kidnapping, I frequently had moments of sorrow, in which I would think of my past—from my birth to my relationship with Macavity. I was suddenly ashamed of what I had become. My life was nothing but a string of mottled messes, a never ending parade of bad choices and even worse consequences. I wanted to start over, to create an entirely new life. But to do that, I would have to leave the Jellicles. They would never let me overcome the stigma that my reputation had become. The mold had been cast, and I was no longer allowed to break it.

I wanted to disappear entirely into another life. Then I realized that I could have another life—if Old Deuteronomy chose me to go to the Heaviside Layer. A year had almost passed—the Jellicle Ball was only a few months away, and Old Deuteronomy was already viewing the petitions for Heaviside Rebirth. I went to him, hoping against hope that he would hear my plea.

Of course, he did not understand my desire to leave this earth long before my time.

"Bombalurina," Old Deuteronomy was confused. "But you are still young. Why on earth would you want to waste a perfectly good life? You only have two left."

I looked down at the floor in shame and despair, "Sir, the life I have lived is not worth living. I have no parents, I have no children. I have no mate, nor could I ever become a mate to anyone. I cannot have kittens. I am treated as a cautionary tale, a silver-tongued harlot. What more can I expect but more suffering and pain? Shall I wander about this junkyard until my beauty fades, so that I can be tossed away like a withered rose? No, sir, I wish to go now—when everyone still sees me as beautiful. While the toms still desire me and the queens still envy me. I wish to go out while my flame is still bright."

With this last line, I finally found the courage to look into Deuteronomy's face. He smiled warmly at me, "Perhaps, my child, your life has not been as horrible as you think."

I stared at him in disbelief. Noting my expression, he wrapped his arm around me, "Tell me, have you ever known true love?"

It took me a moment, but suddenly, all the memories of Macavity flooded my soul, etching a soft smile on my lips, "Yes, I have."

"And have you known true happiness and joy?"

I remembered the months before my kits were born. Nefertiti's gentle mothering ways. Mac's smile. Demeter's kindness after finding me on the street. Jellyorum's love. My days as a kit, playing in the garden with Dem and my walk home with Alonzo.

"Yes." I felt my smile grow. Deuteronomy smiled warmly, "Then, my child, you have had a blessed life. Very few cats are so lucky to have found such things."

I looked at him, my eyes still filled with hopeless tears, "But Deuteronomy, all that good cannot out-do the bad. There has been so much pain in my life."

"With great joy comes great pain," he reminded me. "If you had been given the choice, would you have given up those moments of joy just to avoid the moments of pain?"

"No," I answered immediately, without hesitation. Slowly I was beginning to realize the wisdom of Old Deuteronomy's words.

"As for your reputation," he continued. "That is what you make it. Perhaps the cats do not think so cruelly of you."

I shook my head at this; I could not believe that. Deuteronomy added with a smile, "And your beauty is not everything."

"It defines who I am." I replied, standing up straight so that he could see me at my finest. He gave an amused smile, "Perhaps you should look to inner beauty."

"But all I have is outer beauty," I said honestly. "There is nothing beautiful about this battered soul of mine."

Old Deuteronomy smiled, gently wrapping his arm around me, "It is flawed, which makes it mortal, and that is beautiful. There is a difference between perfection and beauty, Bombalurina. One exists and the other does not."

I nodded, bowing my head in defeat. I knew Old Deuteronomy would not consider—much less approve—my petition for rebirth.

"Bombalurina," Old Deuteronomy said softly, lifting my chin so that my eyes met his dark kind ones. "Remember the good, not the bad. You will see that you have much to be thankful for. Things always have a way of looking up, but only if you let them."

I smiled, fighting back the tears that threatened to flood my eyes. Perhaps I was just looking at my life from the wrong angle. I had known love, and passion; I felt the gentle warmth of motherhood, the strong pull of friendship. I had known great pain, but I had also experienced great joy. Perhaps my life was still worth living.

During this time, no one but Old Deuteronomy knew about my doubt or self-loathing. For whenever the others were around, I was the proud and beautiful Bombalurina, the scarlet queen with the Cheshire cat grin. I seemed on top of the world, and loving every minute of it. If only they could have seen the real me.

~*~

One evening, as Demeter and I were preparing to return home, a small black and white kit entered the junkyard. He wore a bowtie.

"How strange," Demeter commented, watching the half-grown kit with curious eyes.

"Yes," I replied, my voice low and breathless. I was filled with an odd sensation—usually I was not attracted to younger cats.

"What business do you have here?" Old Deuteronomy looked down at the cat.

"I wish to become a Jellicle," he stated simply. Old Deuteronomy smiled softly at this, "Do you even know what it means to be a Jellicle?"

"Feline, fearless, faithful and true," the black and white cat replied without hesitation. Dem and I exchanged looks of mild disbelief. This cat obviously knew someone who was a Jellicle.

"How did you find this place?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"I just followed my feet," the kitten said, as if that was supposed to clear up everything.

"No one told you the way?" Old Deuteronomy was incredulous. The kitten shook his head; his face so open and honest that I knew he must be telling the truth.

" 'ello," Teaser appeared out of nowhere. She noticed the newcomer, "Wot is this?"

"Some new kit wants to join the tribe," Demeter whispered, not bothering to look at Teaser. Her gaze remained fixed on the black and white stranger.

I, however, took the time to look down disdainfully at Teaser, who had weaseled her way between me and Dem and was now really too close for comfort. She just smiled hopefully back up at me. I looked away wordlessly. She was so cute when she smiled; it was hard to stay angry.

"Ole Dee's not gunna le'im stay, is 'e?" Teaser leaned forward curiously, her head cocked to one side.

I shrugged, "Who knows? Old Deuteronomy has let in some pretty strange characters."

I of course was referring to her, and Teaser knew that. Still she shot back "Yeah, tha's wot Oi hear'em say 'bout yew."

I snarled silently, letting my teeth show. Teaser took a step back, a look of fear in her wide eyes. Demeter, who was too busy listening to Old Deuteronomy, did not witness this exchange.

Old Deuteronomy took the stranger aside and began to speak with him in low tones—too low for us to hear. I grabbed Teaser, pushing her towards the two toms, "Go listen in on them, Teaser!"

"Wot?" she hissed in low whisper. "OI'm a thief, not a spy!"

Demeter shot her a disapproving look. Teaser quickly amended her statement, "A recoverin' thief."

Demeter could not help but smile at this. Teaser flashed a quick devil-may-care grin and disappeared into the junkyard. A few moments later, I could see the white tips of her ears peering from a nearby pile of junk. She was eavesdropping—and from the way her little ears twittered in excitement, she was picking up on some very interesting things.

"What are you two up to?" Munkustrap appeared behind us. Dem and I jumped, quickly sputtering, "N-nothing. Nothing. What makes you think we're up to something?"

Munku gave us a doubtful look. Then he noticed the stranger, "Who's that?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." I replied, crossing my eyes and looking at the stranger with renewed interest. Munku turned to Dem with a smile, "Demeter, it's good to see that you are feeling better. I've missed seeing you on my morning walks."

Demeter blushed at this, the white fur on her cheek turning a beautiful pink hue. "Thank you, Munkustrap; that's very kind of you."

He nodded and went about his business.

"Thank you, Munkustrap; that's very kind of you," I mimicked Demeter's plaintive voice. She cuffed me on the ear, "What was I supposed to say? I missed you too, let's do the mating dance?"

"That would be a start," I smirked. "And a whole lot better than thank you."

She rolled her eyes at this, grinning the whole time. Teaser reappeared, " 'e's in. Ole Dee's le'in 'im stay."

"What?" Demeter turned back to the two distant toms in shock. "Just like that, he's in?"

"Not egzac'ly," Teaser replied. " e's 'ere on troil-basis. Ya know, ta see if e's cut out ta be a Jellicle."

Dem and I nodded in understanding. Teaser shook her head, a wry grin on her face, "An' wai'll you see wha' 'e can do."

"What do you mean?" Demeter turned to Teaser quizzically. Teaser just smiled and shook her head, "Y'afta see it to believe it."

~*~

"Let's take the long way home," Demeter suggested suddenly, turning in the opposite direction. "Past the wharfs."

I nodded, not really sure where this was leading. She had been acting oddly all day. Naturally, I just assumed it was due to her usual nightmares about Macavity. We reached the wharfs and Demeter sat down on the side walk, not saying a word. I sat beside her, wondering what was up. I could tell she had something important to say.

Demeter looked away, over the grey misted street. I could see the struggle in her eyes, but I didn't say anything. I would let her tell me in her own time.

"I have a confession to make," Demeter said in a voice low and filled with emotion. Oh, sweet rumpus cat, I thought. She knows about me and Munku.

"When I was kidnapped by Macavity…" her voice trailed off and she looked away sadly. Oh, the poor dear! My heart went out to her. I put my arm around her shoulder and held her close, "I know, darling. I know. You don't have to tell me."

"No," she gently pushed me away. "I want to talk about it."

"Okay," I said, steeling myself for what was to come. We had all heard whispers of what Macavity did to poor Demeter when she was taken captive; I remembered all the nights I spent smoothing her matted fur as she cried into my neck, her warm tears staining my fur. I was so shocked and outraged by Macavity's mistreatment of my friend that I bore an unspeakable hatred towards him now. I could forgive him for beating me up and almost choking the life out of me, but I could never forgive him for hurting Dem.

Demeter looked toward the harbor, her voice became emotionless and flat, "It's true; Macavity kidnapped me. But the other…" She tried to form the words, her face contorting under the weight of her conflicting emotions. Finally, she broke, "I wanted the other to happen. I don't know why. It was like I was hypnotized. He really was very sweet to me. And his voice…" She lost herself in memory for a moment before giving a bitter chuckle. She gave me a quick glance and turned away, as if she didn't want to be seen by me. She wrapped her tail around her feet, as if to shield herself, "I suppose you think I'm a horrible cat now. No better than Griddlebone, or Macavity himself."

"No," I said, wanting very desperately to hug her but knowing she wouldn't want me to. "I know exactly how you feel. You see, Dem, there was a time that Macavity and I were very…close."

Demeter turned to look at me, her tear-stained face filled with a mixture of disbelief and relief, "Bombalurina! You and Macavity? Wh-when? How did it happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

I laughed at Demeter's sudden change in attitude, "It was a long time ago. Before you and I were friends again. He didn't have to kidnap me, though. I went along for the ride."

"Why am I not surprised?" Demeter rolled her eyes and laughed to keep from crying tears of relief. "Bombie, you really are the next Grizabella!"

"Gee, thanks," I replied with a laugh, although the comment stung. Demeter would never have meant to hurt me; at this time I was more concerned with making her smile that defending myself against another Glamour Cat comparison.

Still, Dem wasn't finished with her confession.

"It isn't true, you know," Demeter's eyes misted over. "The horrible things they say about Macavity--it just isn't true."

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing full well what she meant. She gave a deep sigh, "He isn't a monster. He's just an ordinary tom, like Alonzo or Munku. He listens, and understands. He can be kind, and--"

"Gentle," I said, my breath catching at the memory of his touch. I felt that familiar rush of heat, that pull deep within me. No matter how much time or how much hatred passed between us, I would wear Macavity's brand for the rest of my life. "Even when he was hurting you, he was gentle."

Demeter looked at me, her pretty features muddled in confusion, "Yes. He was very gentle."

I gave a soft smile, "I never could explain that. Never. And we were mates for a long time."

She looked at me, "Did you have kits with him?"

I nodded, slightly taken aback by her accuracy. She gave a soft, brokenhearted smile, "I just remember one night, you were tossing in your sleep, calling 'The kits! The kits! Where are the kits?' I knew you must have been a mother once. I just didn't know—"

"That Macavity was the father?" I cut her off with a wry laugh. "Well, stranger things have happened, I'm sure."

"Where are they now?" Demeter was referring to the kits again.

"Gone."

"Your humans gave them away?"

"No," I said bitterly. "They're just gone."

Demeter sat there, quietly realizing the implication. She lightly put her golden paw on top of my fiery red one, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I sniffed, straightening my back and forcing a smile. "Wasn't your fault."

"C'mon," she stood. "Let's go home."

I nodded, smiling softly to myself. For the first time in my life, I had someone who knew all my secrets. I was no longer alone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

***Author's Note: I realize this is an unbelievably short chapter--but I do so love a cliffhanger! I couldn't resist leaving it on this note...(insert devious maniacal laughter)***

Demeter's confession seemed to help tremendously. She soon returned to her former self—still jumpy and jittery, but much calmer. Once I was certain that she was back to her old ways, I quickly returned to mine.

"Hello, boys," I said coolly, stepping between the young toms who were assembled, watching Tugger's every move. They all wished to be like him.

Once I walked by, they all stopped and turned to see me. I flashed my most welcoming smile, my voice taking on its usual breathless whisper, "How are you on this fine day?"

"W-w-w-we're good," said one of the young ones. I thought his name was Pouncival. "Good. Very good."

"Well that's nice to hear," I gave a playful giggle, flashing my eyes at all of them. "My, my, you all are just growing up into the most handsome toms."

"But not as handsome as me, right?" A voice purred behind me. I straightened up to feel the Tugger behind me, pressing against me in a familiar fashion. He cooed in my ear, "When are you gonna give these little ones and settle for a real tom?"

"Whenever you give up your little fan club and settle for a real queen," I purred back over my shoulder, not turning to face him and not stepping away from his touch. I could feel the young toms watching us breathlessly, and I secretly knew that I was fulfilling several thousand fantasies just by being there. I took a claw, gently running it up Tugger's neck to his chin, "I'll see you around."

I sauntered off, flashing a devious smile at the younger toms as I left. Oh, it was good to be back.

~*~

"Oi, Bombsy!" Mungojerrie bounded up to me, Teaser following breathlessly behind. I stopped, flashing a genuine smile in his direction. Mungo was an adorable cat—he literally saved my life and Demeter's as well. He was a good kit, even if no one else thought so. We got along quite well—much to Teaser's dismay. I could tell she had feelings for the tom who seemed to be her male carbon-copy.

"What's up, Mungo?" I asked, my eyes dancing with excitement. Anything that involved those two was probably an enterprise worth watching.

"We're goin ta dump sloime allova Cass!" He cried joyously. "Wanna join?"

"Cou'se she don't!" Teaser sniffed. "She's too 'igh and moighty fo' tha'!"

I shot her a dark look. I felt compelled to say yes to Mungo's demand now—even though I knew Cassandra would kill us all for ruining her spotless coat.

"Count me in," I spoke to Mungo, but my gaze remained on Teaser. She made a face and crossed her arms. I arched my eyebrow questioningly at her. She didn't respond. She knew better than to mess with me.

We made our way through the junkyard. We passed a secluded corner, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw the black and white kit leaping about in the deserted area, dancing his heart out.

Mungo stopped too, and then, noting my gaze, added, "Oh, tha's Mistoffelees, tha newbie. 'e's a strange one bu' he don't 'urt nobody, so's OI guess 'e's alroight."

I nodded, not really listening. I watched Mistoffelees as he leapt about, landing lightly on his feet. Just like…

The realization hit me like a brick bat. And suddenly I realized why the little black and white kitten seemed so familiar.

A mother never forgets her son.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**_*Author's Note: I'm sorry, darlings, if I confused you! I meant I wanted to end that chapter with a cliffhanger--not the whole story! I would like to take this time to point out that all of my material comes from the film CATS. Watch Rosemarie Ford (who plays Bombalurina) whenever she looks at Misto. She has a soft, almost motherly expression...for example, watch her in the background as Munku starts "Gumbie Cat" and Misto is playing around. Also note her expression when Misto goes by her at the beginning of "Bustopher Jones." Very good subtext._**

I stood there, stunned by the sight of this cat who was my son. I didn't know how it could be him…but how could it not? The tiny white paws, the white tip on his tail, even that shy little smile—I knew my son.

"Bombsy?" Mungo said quietly, noticing the blood drain from my face. His voice shook me from my memories.

"Huh?"

"Ya' alroight?"

I turned to see Mungo and Teaser's concerned little faces staring back at me. I forced a smile, my voice still shaking with excitement, "Y-yes, I'm fine. Um, I can't come with you. You cats go on without me."

Mungo shot me another concerned look, but I just smiled and motioned for him to follow Rumpleteaser, who had already begun to leave. I took a deep breath and made my way over to my son.

I sat there, quietly watching him dance. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, as if it was about explode from anticipation. What if I was mistaken? I knew I wasn't; I couldn't be. But what if I was?

Suddenly, Mistoffelees stopped. He had finally noticed me.

"Hi," he said, stepping back shyly. I smiled back. There was an awkward pause. I motioned to the dance floor, "You are very good."

"Thanks," he smiled. "My aunt says I get it from my mother."

"Oh?" I felt my breathing quicken. "And who is your mother?"

He bent his head. "She's been gone for a long time now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said softly. My curiosity was killing me, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," the half-grown kit turned away slightly. "No one does. When I was very young, I was taken from her. When I returned, she was gone."

"Oh," was all I could say. I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. The cat gave a sad smile, "I don't remember her very well. I do remember that she used to smell like lavender. And at night, whenever my sisters and I couldn't sleep, she would sing a lullaby."

I smiled fondly, remembering the lullaby that I sang to my kits—the lullaby my mother sang before she abandoned me, "_Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicle Cats come one come all, The Jellicle moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_."

Mistoffelees stopped and looked at me strangely. I gave a soft, hopeful smile. His mouth quivered, but no sound came out. Finally, he spoke.

"Sing that again."

I did. I saw the realization dawning on his face. He had not recognized my voice until I sang. He took a hesitant step towards me, his voice barely audible, "You're alive."

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes. He slowly approached me, his head titled curiously, "Why didn't you come back? I waited for you."

"I thought you were dead," I whispered through my tears. Mistoffelees nodded, "I almost was. The humans took us to the river. When they threw us in…something happened."

"What?" I leaned forward breathlessly. "What happened?"

Mistoffelees looked down at his paws, "I discovered my power."

I sat back, my eyes wide with wonder. He had inherited his father's conjuring capabilities. I asked quietly, "And your sisters?"

Mistoffelees hung his head in shame, "I couldn't save them."

I gave a small nod. It was not hard to bear that—I had believed them to be dead for some time now. At least one of my kits had returned. I looked up at him quizzically, "How did you know about this place?"

Mistoffelees gave a small smile, "It took me a long time to find my way back. When I returned, Nefertiti told me that you had left. She believed you had returned to the Jellicles—she said you used to talk about them. She didn't know where they were, but I just sensed it. So I followed my feet. And here I am."

"Here you are." I smiled. I stood, taking a hesitant step towards my son. I motioned to hug him, "May I?"

His face lit up and he almost tackled me in a hug. I laughed until I cried and cried until I laughed. I was suddenly very glad that I had not been chosen to go to Heaviside Layer. I still had so much time to spend with my child—my kit who had returned from the dead.

The next few days were pure heaven for me. I spent all my time with my son, wrapped up in his tales, learning about him. I would sit for hours, listening to him, occasionally smoothing the fur on his face, as I did when he was a kit. I could not believe my luck. I had regained some of what had been lost—not all, but enough to make me truly happy.

~*~

"So, Misto," I sat back, my face skewed in confusion. We were sitting side by side on the old car, making up for lost time. "Why did you change your name?"

"Ah, yes," he laughed softly. "When I returned, Nefertiti said I shouldn't go by Macsimius any more. She said it might attract…attention."

I nodded, knowing that Nefertiti had made the right choice. If Macavity had learned that his son was still alive, he would have came after him. I smiled softly, remembering my time with the Marbry Street cats, "How is Nefertiti?"

"She's dead," Misto said quietly. I looked at him in concern. He added, "That's why I came back. I had no family left."

I wrapped my arm around him, my voice almost choked with tears, "Well, you do now."

He smiled in his usual shy manner, resting his head on my shoulder. This poor kitten! I had been moping about, thinking how horrible my life was, but at least I had Demeter. Misto had no one. I had the tribe—even if they did not approve of my partying, they still accepted me, and for the most part, loved me. Misto had been completely and utterly alone. I looked toward Heaviside and silently thanked Nefertiti for taking care of my son.

~*~

Old Deuteronomy and Demeter were the only two who knew of Misto's origins. I didn't want the others to know. Word got around too quickly in this city. It broke my heart to do so, but the four of us made a pact never to even reveal that I was Mistoffelees' mother. I hated not being able to claim my son, but I knew that if Macavity got wind of it, he would instantly know that it was his kitten as well. I could not risk it. I contented myself with at least being able to watch Misto grow into a handsome and caring young tom. He looked up to Munku, which was a good sign, and he despised Tugger, which was even better. He eventually left his humans and took up residence at the house across the street from us, where I could visit him daily without the fear of discovery. When we were in the junkyard, we were careful not to be too close. This was part of my plan to keep Misto safe from the clutches of his now-crazed father.

I really think that Misto did not care for Tugger because he saw how the two of us acted around each other. I tried to be a little more modest around my son, but Misto and I were rarely in the same place at the same time, so I could still have my fun with the toms. My life seemed complete—I was the belle of the ball, I had my son, I had my best friend and bearer of my burdens, Demeter, and for the first time in a very long time, I was happy.

~*~

Tugger came up to me, smoothing his mane in his usual suave manner, "Hiya there, Babycakes."

"That's Miss Babycakes to you," I replied smartly, deciding that today I was going to play harder to get than usual. He just smiled, "Whaddya say we go out dancing tonight?"

"I already have plans," I sniffed. He stepped back, shocked, "With whom?"

"It really isn't any of your business," I replied as I began to preen, smoothing out my whiskers with care.

"Maybe it is."

I snorted at this, "Oh, please, Tugger. You don't own me."

"Well, whose fault is that?" He cried, throwing his hands up in despair. I wasn't sure how to respond; I tried to hide my smile, "Yours, I suppose. It always is."

He gave me a cross look, "Oh, and you're completely innocent? Is that it?"

I sat back, a look of mild surprise on my face. What was his problem?

"You certainly are edgy today," I commented wryly. He replied hotly, "Why shouldn't I be? You've been stringing me along for months now!"

"I wouldn't call it stringing—"

"Don't play with me," he cut me off. He leaned forward, genuine concern in those self-conceited dark eyes, "What's the deal? You've been with every other tom in this junkyard—"

"Hey! Not every tom—"

"And you won't even go out dancing with me!" Tugger finished desperately. I just smiled down on him, suddenly realizing the problem, "It's killing you, isn't it? You can have any other queen you want, but I won't give you the time of day, and it is just driving you insane."

He stood a little straighter, "Maybe. Maybe I just don't see why you'll go with any other tom but me."

I slid down the car hood, rising to meet him. Even at my highest, he was still taller than me.

"Tugger's lost his charm," I sing-songed, softly mocking him. "And he can't stand it…"

I could see the anger boiling in his eyes and wisely chose to stop singing. I took a deep breath, "I will go dancing with you, but not tonight."

"When?"

"Tomorrow," I flashed a charming grin. I slipped away quietly, leaving Tugger to his thoughts. He must not have taken long to contemplate, for I soon heard squeals of joy from the female kits. Even at his lowest, Tugger could not resist a crowd.

I shook my head, chuckling softly to myself. That whole display had been just another ploy—another trick designed by Tugger to trap me. I smiled knowingly, silently vowing never to become a conquest of the Rum Tum Tugger.

~*~

As I was sauntering out of the yard, I met Alonzo, who was just being relieved from his morning patrol, "Good morning, Bomba."

I smiled, "Morning, Lonz. How's Cass?"

He grimaced. He and Cass had a very volatile relationship, "We're finished. For real. I mean it's seriously over this time."

"That's what you said last time," I replied smoothly. He shook his head, "I mean it this time. She's found someone else."

"Oh," I said, feeling a certain amount of pity for him. Alonzo gave a small smile, "Well, you know how it is. Like your heart just gets ripped outta your chest and stomped on."

"Yes," I gave a small smile. He looked away sadly. Suddenly, he turned back to me, his eyes filled with a slight sense of hope, "Do you mind just sitting here awhile and talking with me?"

"No," I smiled. I climbed onto a nearby crate and patted the space next to me. He dutifully joined me and we spent the afternoon discussing Cassandra and the many ills of love.

After awhile I noticed several of the younger toms were watching us intently. Alonzo noticed too; he turned to them, "Is there a problem?"

"No," said Tumblebrutus, a smile on his face.

"Then what do you want?" Alonzo asked.

"Kiss her!" Pouncival cried out. There was a moment of awkward silence. I looked at my audience, who watched with breathless anticipation. I could not disappoint.

So I grabbed Alonzo and kissed him hard on the mouth.

~*~

"What was that?" Alonzo sat back, genuinely surprised by my boldness.

"A kiss," I whispered, giggling. I could hear the twitters of the younger toms below us, but I didn't really care. Alonzo still regarded me strangely, "Why?"

"Why not?" I smiled seductively. "You're an attractive tom."

He gave a small smile, "Bomba, you're scaring me."

I laughed and sat back, releasing him. I flashed a devilish grin at the younger ones, "Now run along, boys."

They did, whooping and hollering, "Bomba kissed Alonzo! Aaaand he liked it!"

We both laughed self-consciously. I looked at him, "Sorry. Didn't think they'd announce it to the planet."

"It's Ok," he replied. After a small silence, he spoke again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" I said lazily, lying back to absorb the wondrous sunlight.

"Would you have done that if they hadn't dared you to?"

I looked at Alonzo curiously, thrown off by his serious tone. I chuckled, "I dunno. I suppose not."

"Why?"

"I dunno," I furrowed my brow. I always hated conversations like these. "You're…I just…don't know. I don't think of you that way."

"Why not?"

He was beginning to agitate me with his questions, but I answered them anyways. I took a deep breath, mentally searching for an answer, "Because…you're Alonzo. You walked me home when we were kits. You pulled my tail and called me the red giant."

Alonzo gave a small laugh, "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

I continued, "We've grown up together, Lonz. I just…it would just be weird. You know too much about me."

"That's usually a good thing," he replied, looking back at me with a smile. I shook my head, "Not in my case."

"But," Alonzo laid back, turning so that his eyes were level with mine. "Would you consider it?"

I smiled softly, realizing that Alonzo was in a fragile state of mind after his break up with Cass. I shook my head, "Alonzo, you don't mean any of this. You're just upset over Cassandra right now."

He looked at me, his face as open and honest as the rising sun, "But I do mean it, Bomba. I care about you. Always have. I just never said anything because…well…"

"I've had my paws full with Tugger," I supplied. He nodded, smiling sheepishly. I sighed. Alonzo was a great tom, but he deserved someone who could give him kits, who could truly appreciate his gentle ways. I was not that someone. I had given up on love a long time ago.

"Lonz," I said softly, turning my face to the blinding sun. "I can't. There was a time when I could have…when I would have gladly said yes. But that was a long time ago. You see, I loved someone once—truly, madly, deeply, once. And I never quite got over it. I don't think I ever will."

"I could make you forget," Alonzo said hopefully, his eyes shining with a hope that he had hitherto never admitted. I shook my head sadly, "I'm so sorry, Lonz, but I can never forget. I don't think you could make me; nothing can."

He looked away sadly. I sat up, giving him a small smile, "You'll see I'm right. One day. Not today, but one day."

"And maybe," he sat up, his bright black eyes focusing on mine. "One day you'll see that I'm right."

In that moment, he took my breath away. I wished like crazy that I could have loved him; that I could have given Alonzo that chance to be my knight in shining armor. But I knew that he could never have saved me, for I did not wish to be saved.

~*~

I went out with Tugger that night anyways. After my discussion with Alonzo, I did not wish to be alone. Being alone meant having time to think. I did not want to be with my thoughts.

Tugger was a great dancer—I already knew that. But he seemed different. Now that he was away from his adoring fans, he began to show his softer side. He held me close when we danced, whispered little nothings in my ear, touched me with the softest of touches. Still, I did not give in. I could not break my oath.

"I'm going to play a round of cards," I said with a smile, disengaging myself from his grasp. He made a face, "C'mon, Bombie! Why play cards when you can dance?"

"I prefer to stretch my mental muscles," I replied, tapping him lightly on the nose and making my way through the crowd. It was amazing—cats still stepped aside whenever I walked through. I could feel the lustful looks of the toms and the searing hatred from the queens. Queens always did that. Of course, the main reason for their hatred was because whenever I arrived on the scene, all the toms would invariably turn their attention to the Red Queen with the Cheshire cat grin.

Still, it's not my fault—it's just a lucky combination of genetics and natural charm. And just a touch of dramatic flair.

I sat at the table, "Deal me in."

The cats did. I sat back nonchalantly, rearranging my cards and lazily watching my fellow players. That's when Macavity appeared.

I felt him walk up behind me, laying his paws ever-so-gently on my shoulders. I nearly jumped at his touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he responded in a husky whisper—the one that used to make me shiver in delight. Now it made my stomach turn with loathsomeness. I wrinkled my nose in disdain. I stood, "Excuse me, gentlemen. Perhaps another time."

I turned to go, not even bothering to look at Macavity. He growled, "What? Now you suddenly can't stand the sight of me?"

I shot him a dark look. I had nothing to say to him.

"Walk away!" He cried out hoarsely. I stopped. He continued, "That's what you're best at, isn't it? You take a tom's soul, you grind it to dust, and then you walk away!"

I looked at Macavity in total and utter disbelief. Who was this cat that stood before me, spewing such hate?

"I don't know you," I said in a low voice. I turned to leave. Mac's voice stopped me.

"How could you not know me?" He called out. I turned to see him standing there, arms thrown out in total defiance, "I am what you made me. Look at you creation, Bombalurina!"

I shook my head sadly and walked away. For the second time in my life, I left Macavity. But this time, I was not leaving the tom who loved me—for all that was left was a bitter, empty husk of a once-great cat.

~*~

Tugger followed me out, his handsome features set with concern, "You OK?"

I looked at him angrily, "Do I look OK?"

He had not witnessed my exchange with Macavity; Tugger had merely seen me as I walked out. He took a hesitant step towards me, unsure of how to act, "What's wrong?"

"Macavity," I spat the word. He stiffened, looking around wildly, "He's here?"

"It's his club," I remarked. Tugger turned back to the club, "I'm gonna—"

"Don't," I said grabbing him and whirling him around to face me. "He's got you outnumbered by at least 20 cats. Be smart, Tugger."

He looked down on me; he knew I was right. He wrapped a protective paw around my shoulder, "Let's go."

I nodded quietly as we made our way down the street.

"We're never going back there again," Tugger said hotly. "I'm not going to a club owned by some monster."

I just ducked my head and kept walking. Tugger was on a rant now, there was no use interrupting. "I mean, he's just…I can't believe that cat—showing his face after all he's done!"

"He said it was my fault," I said quietly. Tugger stopped. I looked away, "He said I made him that way."

"And you believed him?" Tugger leaned forward incredulously. I didn't answer. I didn't have to—the tears forming in my eyes spoke volumes.

"Bombie," Tugger said gently. "He is the way he is because he chose to be. Nothing you could have done or said would have changed that. If you hadn't left him, it just would've been something else that would have set him off."

I shook my head, "I don't know about that." I looked up at Tugger, trying to make him understand, "You don't know what he was like, before all this. He was kind, and gentle, and he—"

"He beat you up," Tugger gently wrapped his arms around me. His paws easily found the scars that still marked my back and torso. "He almost killed you. That undoes all the good things about him. He hurt you, and that's unforgivable."

I looked up at him, my eyes searching his face. He smiled, "Kiss me, Bomba."

"You kiss me first," I replied softly through my tears. He laughed, "You just can't stand to lose, can you?"

I shook my head. He gave another low chuckle and leaned forward, pulling me into him. Mouths met, tongues explored, and I felt electricity shoot through me. I had forgotten I could feel like that. Oh, the Rum Tum Tugger certainly was a curious cat.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

I returned home in a lighthearted manner. It was just a kiss—merely a kiss! And yet, it had the power to transform me into a youthful kit once again.

"You look happy," Demeter commented dryly as I entered the house.

"I am," I replied in the perkiest of tones.

"So I take it that you and Tugger have finally danced?" She asked, her tone implying something a little more recreational than dancing.

"We just kissed," I sniffed haughtily, jumping up beside her on the couch. "Nothing more."

"Must have been one helluva kiss," she smiled. I arched my eyebrow playfully and we giggled.

"So…" Demeter took a deep breath. She smiled mischievously at me.

"So?" I looked at her, prompting her to continue. I could tell by her expression that she had some big news.

"So," her grin became full-blown. "I'm pregnant."

I cried out in joy and hugged her, both of us laughing crazily. I sat back up.

"Do you know who the father is?" I asked in mock seriousness. Demeter smiled at this. Everyone knew that she and Munku were mates now—even though they had never officially declared it. They had disappeared for a weekend, returning with bright eyes and happy faces. You could just look at them and tell.

"I'm due in a few weeks," she could not stop smiling—and glowing. I gave a breathless laugh, "Oh, Dem, that's wonderful! I knew you had been acting strange, but I never…"

"I know!" She giggled. "I wasn't sure at first either. So I waited…and waited. And finally, I was pretty sure, so I went to see Mother today and she confirmed it."

"How many kits?" I asked.

"Just one, I think," Dem replied. "I only feel one kicking—at least I think so. Which is fine—Munku and I both hoped our first litter would be small. You know, so we could get the hang of it."

I nodded, smiling in remembrance, "Oh, bast, I had four of them at once—what a handful! Don't get me wrong; I loved every minute of it, but it was still quite taxing."

Demeter's face softened as she remembered the rest of my sad tale. She gave a small smile, "I wanted to ask you something. A favor."

"What is it?"

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to; I'll understand if you don't. But if you do—"

"For Bast's sake, Dem, just say it!" I laughed. She smiled sheepishly at me, "I wanted to ask you to be the bast-mother. You know, in case anything happens to me."

"Oh, Dem," I smiled. "I would love to."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Oh, wonderful," Dem wrapped me up in a hug. "I was afraid it would be too painful for you, but I'm so glad you said yes!"

I smiled at her, "You're my best friend, Dem, of course I would have said yes."

"I just," she looked down at her paws, smiling softly. "I wanted to give you a chance to be a mother again."

I smiled sweetly at her—this wonderful, beautiful cat. I silently wrapped my paw around her. She truly was a good friend.

~*~

Misto came by the next morning, "Hey, Boms!"

He never called me mother. I think it would have been too strange for both of us. Besides, he was almost full-grown now—he often came over to get my advice on winning the affections of the little white queen Victoria. I didn't think she was good enough for my son, but I never said so. I didn't want to play the role of overbearing, jealous mother.

"Didja hear?" I leaned forward excitedly. "Dem's having a baby!"

Misto smiled at this, looking to Demeter, "Really? That's great. Who's the father?"

Like me, he asked this in jest. Demeter rolled her eyes, a good-natured smile on her face, "Very funny. You're mother's already cracked that joke."

Misto just laughed. He pointed a white-toed paw at a nearby pillow and caused it to levitate off the couch, "Look what I can do!"

"Wow," I watched with wide-eyed wonder. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Taught myself," he said simply. He always gave vague answers when referring to his magic. He looked at me quizzically, "Hey, where do I get these powers from? You don't have any."

"No, I don't." I smiled. "You get them from your father."

"Who is he?" Misto asked. He had been too young to remember. I felt Dem shift uneasily behind me. I shook my head with an odd smile, "I…don't know, darling. It was just one of those things."

Misto nodded somberly, his little kitten face filled with gravity. Then, he looked back up, forcing a smile, "Well, I'm off. Going to see Victoria!"

Demeter watched him leave, "He knows you're lying."

I sighed, "I'd rather him be the son of a liar than the son of Macavity."

Demeter nodded in agreement, turning her attention to grooming herself. I noticed the little pudge of her belly that now stood out. I smiled at this. Demeter made for a cute pregnant cat.

Still, Misto's questioned weighed heavily on my mind. What if he decided to go looking for his father? Or worse, what if he found Macavity? I knew I could not let such a thing happen.

"Where are you going?" Dem called after me.

"The junkyard," I shot back over my shoulder. I had business to attend to.

~*~

I resumed my usual perch atop the old car, waiting for Munkustrap to make his morning rounds. I didn't have to wait long. I smiled when I saw him approach, "Good morning, Munku."

"Good morning, Bomba," he nodded back. I leaned forward, "How are you on this fine day?"

Munku took an uneasy step back. Oh, bast, he thought I was trying to put the moves on him again.

"How is your brother?"

"Fine," Munkustrap seemed visibly relieved. He knew why I was acting so strange—I was after Tugger, like every other queen in the yard. Suddenly, he realized whom he was talking to and looked at me suspiciously, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," I said carelessly, taking the time to wash my paws. "It's just that when I saw him at the club last night—"

"Club? What club?"

"Oh, The Mouser's Palace," I replied nonchalantly. "It's the one down the street. I go there to play cards." I gave a small smile at this confession, "It's my one weakness."

Munkustrap nodded, still thrown off by the idea that I had seen Tugger at the club. I continued my story, "Anyways, when I saw him last night, he seemed rather…tense."

Munkustrap did not take the bait. I waited a moment, before breathlessly pursuing my next line. This was a highwire act—without the net, "I suppose it was because he saw Macavity."

"Macavity?" Munku's head snapped around at me, his dark eyes riveted to my face. Ah, there's the reaction I was looking for! Still, I had to deal with the manner as delicately as possible, "Yes, Macavity. He…owns the place."

Munkustrap looked at me in disbelief, "You still play cards with Macavity?"

I shook my head, swallowing nervously. I took a deep breath, "I know for a fact that he's going to be there tonight."

"And?"

"And he's going to be alone," I said slowly, allowing this to sink in. "No bodyguards."

Munkustrap suddenly realized what I was hinting at, "Oh, Bast, Bomba, I could never—"

"What?" I sat up defensively. "He is our enemy. Why should we let him continue to terrorize us? We should end this, once and for all."

I didn't dare tell Munku my real motives—I wanted Mac dead before he realized that Misto was his son. If Macavity found out that I had been hiding him, the Hidden Paw would surely kill me, and probably try to take Misto back. I couldn't let that happen. It wasn't the need for survival that drove my fear—it was the overpowering sense of protection that a mother feels toward her offspring. I could not allow Misto to fall into his father's blood-stained hands. I could not allow him to be mangled and manipulated by that creature.

Luckily, Munku did not realize this. He looked up at me, "I'm sorry, Bomba. I just can't."

I nodded and looked down at my paws. I forced a smile and changed the subject, "So, Dem told me the good news."

Munkustrap's face lit up, "She did? Isn't it great? Have you agreed to be the bast-parent?"

I nodded. Munku smiled again, "That's great, Bombalurina. You know, I just wanted to say how glad I am that you are with Demeter. I know that whenever I'm not around, you're there to protect her. It eases my worry to know she's in good paws."

I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Munku. That was very sweet of you."

He shrugged, heading off on his morning duties, "Tell her I'll be coming over later!"

I laughed and said that I would relay the message. I glanced across the yard. I saw Misto and Victoria sitting side by side, in the tender, tentative stages of first love. I smiled at this. Alonzo and Cassandra were lying side by side, sunning themselves. Cassandra was laughing at his joke. They apparently were on-again. I wondered how long it would last this time. Alonzo notice my glance and looked hesitantly back at me. His gaze seemed to say, _If you've changed your mind…_

I shook my head slightly. His face fell; he nodded that he understood. He returned his attention to Cassandra.

I saw Tugger gyrating atop a crate, a crowd of females screaming below. He gave me a wink. I wagged a finger at him, making him grin even bigger, moving his hips suggestively in my direction. I laughed and looked away. I noticed Jenny and Jellyorum, busily planning for the Jellicle Ball, which was now only a few months away. Summer was coming; I could smell it on the wind. Oh, how I adored summer—the time of dancing and moonlight and sultry rhythms floating through the darkness like velvet.

"Wotcha doin?" My thoughts were interrupted by Teaser's thick cockney accent. I turned to see her, "Just thinking."

"Bout wot?"

"Summer," I said dreamily, my gaze drifting towards the blue spring sky.

"The boll," she surmised. I nodded, "The ball. I love dancing."

"Bet that ain't all yew love to do," she commented snippily, seating herself beside me. I looked over at her, "I beg your pardon?"

"Pah'don gran'ed," she gave a curt nod. I gave a small laugh of disbelief. "You are a strange cat, you know that?"

She smiled proudly at that. "Oi comes by it 'onest."

"I bet you do," I smirked. She changed the subject, "So, 'oo'd ya think'll be chosen for 'Eaviside?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, looking around the yard. "Probably Gus. He's so old; he gets weaker everyday." I cast a worried glance at Jellyorum, "Poor Jells. I don't know what she'll do without him."

"Oi think yore in for a suproise," Teaser replied cryptically. She looked at me. I looked back, not sure of how to read her expression, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jus' wai' and see," she jumped down from the car, a wicked grin on her adorable face.

~*~

Weeks passed. Demeter gave birth to a little girl. She was named Jemima. Munkustrap was absolutely crazy about her; he visited everyday, bringing treats and trinkets. I would often smile at the carefree way that Munku acted around Dem and Jemima. He never acted that way around anyone else.

The night of the Jellicle Ball finally arrived. It was the first time Demeter had been out since giving birth to Jemima. Despite being much younger than the rest of the kits, Jemima quickly made friends with the other kittens—Victoria, Electra, and Dem's little sister, Etcetera. I saw the Misto had pressed his bow tie and was looking rather dapper. He kept making nervous eyes at Victoria. I just laughed.

This time, we did not post any guards. We did not think we had anything to worry about. We were wrong.

~*~

The Rum Tum Tugger jumped up, dancing about as he sang his theme song. He was not a candidate for Heaviside, but he sang anyways. Typical Tugger—he couldn't' stand for anyone else to be in the limelight. Even at her young age, Jemima was enthralled by Tugger. Foolish baby.

Ever since our kiss, our relationship had taken a volatile turn. I think he was angry because I had made him kiss me—making him the first to fold. Either way, he avoided me now, and I hated him for it. How can you enjoy the game if there aren't any other players?

I couldn't let Tugger have all the fun—I strutted out, my voice breaking into the music, "_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!_"

Tugger turned to me, his eyes gleaming. He began his next line, and I pranced over, swaying my hips to the music. He touched me—oh that glorious electricity pulsed through me again! I gave a high kick, letting my eyes do all the talking. He pulled me into him, caressing my body. I was too caught up in the moment to notice his wicked grin.

"No," he scoffed, promptly dropping me. I hit the ground, seeing red for a moment. Ooh, Tugger! How dare he drop me—in front of everyone!

Tugger wouldn't win so easily. I took center stage again, shaking my hips so that all the toms stared. Tugger angrily bumped me out of the way. I looked at him in shock. He just winked. Cetty giggled with glee, "Tugger loves me! He doesn't want you, Bombie!"

I shot her a look of disbelief. How could he not want this red hot queen? I looked at him again—how could I not want him? I had never heard him sing before; he was quite good. I took a step back, watching him move his hips. The tension in my body was almost painful. That's when I noticed Pouncival sitting in the wings, watching Tugger's every move. I shot another caustic look at Tugger. Two could play that game.

~*~

Suddenly, a strange cat appeared. Although I had never seen her before, I knew instantly who it was.

Grizabella the Glamour Cat.

I stepped forward boldly, wishing to see this cat who had been the bane of my existence since I was a kit. I circled her, my nose wrinkled in disdain. I stepped back and gave a low hiss. How on earth could anyone compare me to her? But when I looked around, I saw the shock on everyone's faces. It was as if I were the ghost of Grizabella past, standing beside her. I shuddered and turned away. Never would I end up like her.

Dem reached out to her, desperate to touch, but her overriding fear of Jellicle law prevailed. Demeter stepped back, shaking her head sadly. I moved to comfort her, shooting Grizabella a dark look.

~*~

Demeter broke away from me, calling after Grizabella, "_She haunted many a low resort, near the grimy road of Tottenham Court…"_

Demeter was repeating what her mother had told her. The Cautionary Tale of Grizabella the Glamour Cat.

"_And who would ever suppose that that…_" Demeter's face was filled with compassion. "_Was Grizabella the Glamour Cat?"_

"_Grizabella the Glamour Cat_," I joined the song, hissing the last word. As if she could even be considered a cat anymore! She had lost all dignity, all sense of felinity. She nothing more than a haggard, worn out creature. Demeter looked at me sorrowfully, as if she wished that I hadn't been so mean. Everyone chimed in, repeating the line as Grizabella disappeared into the shadows, her head bowed in shame.

I turned back to see Teaser eying me suspiciously. She cocked one eyebrow, "Tol' ya it was gonna be big."

I looked at her. How on earth did she know Grizabella?

~*~

I quickly got back to the business of driving all the toms wild, pushing all thought of Grizabella from my mind. The night was still young, and so was I. I had better things to do that worry about that cat.

"Hiya, Pounce," I stepped towards him, my eyes flashing with desire. Pouncival sat up, "Hi, Bombie."

I sat beside him, sliding closer and closer until there was only a whisker between us. "Are you having a good time tonight?"

"I am now," he smiled. I smiled back seductively. He leaned forward—what a brave little boy!—and asked, "Are you having a good time tonight, Bombalurina?"

"I am now," I echoed. He grinned. I nuzzled his nose, "My, you are a handsome thing. Perhaps you and I could—"

"Isn't he a little young for you?" Tugger's voice caused me to whirl around. He was standing over me and Pounce as we sat curled up in our secluded little corner.

"I don't know," I said innocently. I turned to Pounce, my eyes wide with innocence, "Are you too young for me, Pounce?"

"Not at all," he said passionately. I turned back to Tugger with a wicked grin, "See? He can handle a big girl like me."

I stood up, slipping next to Tugger's strong stance. I couldn't help but trace the outline of his belt, "The question is, can you?"

Tugger made his pretty mouth pout, although his eyes still twinkled mischievously, "I wish you wouldn't tease me so."

"Do you know what I wish?" I asked, my voice dropping into my trademark breathy whisper.

"What?" Tugger leaned forward, a knowing smile playing on his smug features.

"I wish…," I took step in, gently running my fingers through the thick fur on his mane. "That, just for once, you would live up to your hype."

With that, I gave him a light and playful tap on the nose—the way a mother would play with her kit—and sauntered off.

I could hear Tugger's low chuckle of disbelief fading behind me.

Perhaps the Rum Tum Tugger really was a terrible bore.

~*~

"Bombie, wait!" Pouncival ran after me. I turned around, surprised by his boldness, "Yes?"

"You were just gonna leave—like that?" He seemed incredulous.

"Like what?" I was genuinely confused. He suddenly panicked, "I, uh, I just…"

I looked at him skeptically, waiting for him to find his tongue. He did—but now how I expected him to.

He grabbed me, taking my face in his paws, and kissed me.

He stepped back, shocked at himself. I too was thrown off by his audacity. Still, I liked it.

"Now you can leave," he said, hurriedly turning around and walking away. I watched him go, a wry smile on my face.

"Oh, Pounce," I whispered to myself. "What a bold little thing you are."

Things could get very interesting.


	30. Chapter 30

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Thirty**

"There you are," Demeter smiled warmly at me. Munkustrap was seated beside her, his head resting adoringly in her lap.

"Oh please," I spoke to Munku. "Could you cut back on the whole lovey-dovey act?"

He sat up with a laugh, "You're just angry because Tugger rejected your advances."

I rolled my eyes. "That cat needs to be tamed."

"Funny," Munku couldn't resist, a grin spreading across his face. "That's exactly what he says about you."

"Bugger off, Munku," I replied tartly. He and Dem just smiled. They knew Tugger had become a sore subject with me. After a mild silence, I added, "I mean, what's his problem? He's been acting strange for weeks now."

"You threw him for a loop, apparently," Munkustrap commented dryly. I turned to look at him in disbelief. The Rum Tum Tugger did not get thrown for loops. Munku shrugged at my obvious incredulity, "Look, all he told me was that you two kissed—"

"He told you that?!"

"He is my brother," Munku commented wryly. I shook my head, "I can't believe him."

"What?" Demeter sat up. "You told me."

"That was different."

Munkustrap gave a laugh. He quickly stopped when he saw my threatening look. He cleared his throat and continued hurriedly, "So, are you doing the mating dance this year?"

That was the wrong question to ask. He realized this as soon as he said it. Demeter cuffed him upside his head, "Geez, Munku, are you retarded?! Don't ever ask a queen that!"

"Especially one who just got dropped on her arse in front of the entire tribe," I added dryly. Seeing Munku being beat about the head by a queen half his size greatly improved my mood.

All the sudden, a loud crash rang out across the junkyard.

"Macavity!" Demeter hissed, the hair on her back standing straight on end. I ran to grab her, pushing Munkustrap out of the way. He may be protector of the tribe, but Demeter was my closest friend. Nothing could keep me from defending her.

Demeter shook like a leaf in the wind, her wide eyes darting about wildly. Munkustrap quickly hid Jemima in a nearby crate and crouched down, waiting for Macavity to appear. Several of the toms moved about, searching for the cause of the disturbance.

Finally, Alonzo returned, rolling his eyes, "It was just Mungo and Teaser."

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Those two cats were hardly a threat. Although I couldn't help but replay the odd look on Rumpleteaser's face when Grizabella appeared. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked by the Glamour Cat's appearance. I decided to find her and see exactly what that deviant little munchkin was up to.

~*~

"Hello, Teaser," I smiled warmly, sitting beside her.

"Wotsa problem?" Teaser came up to me, a defiant look on her face. I sat back, thrown off by her attitude, "N-nothing. I don't have a problem. What are you talking about?"

"Dohn't like ya mutha?" She gave a sneer.

"I don't know who my mother is," I replied simply. She looked at me, "Didnya recognize'er? Gory, tha two of ya's look jus aloike."

I stared at her. Rumpleteaser was capable of playing some really good tricks, but calling the Glamour Cat my mother was just plain cruel.

"Rumpleteaser," I scolded. "What an awful thing to say!"

"Issa truth," she replied. I gave her a disapproving look, "How would you know?"

"Oi…just…do." She said, an odd look on her kittenish features. I stood up and left, casting one last look of disbelief in her direction. Still, I could not shake the eerie feeling that she just might be right.

~*~

"You will never believe what Teaser just said to me," I sat down next to Dem, who was preening atop the car.

"What?" She asked distractedly, smoothing the white patch of fur on her chest.

"She said that Grizabella was my mother!" I replied with a forced laugh, smoothing my fur with a careless air, even though it was really bothering me.

"Well, you do look alike," Demeter commented. For a cat who was supposed to be my best friend, Dem's casual comments always seemed to strike me to the core, inflicting the most damage. Had anyone else said it, I probably would have been offended, but not hurt. Dem turned around, and noting the expression on my face, added, "Oh, Bombie, I didn't mean it like that."

I nodded, forcing a smile, "Of course not, Dem. You never do."

I slid off the car and made my way into the darkness.

~*~

Pouncival found me sitting alone in a deserted corner of the junkyard, "Hey, Bombie, I've been looking all over for you."

"I bet you have," I commented wryly. He looked back at me innocently, "What do you mean?"

I shot him a knowing look. I wasn't in the mood for games. His face fell, "I'm not like that, Bombie."

"Sure," I gave a bitter laugh. All toms were like that. They all assumed I was a quick fix, an easy ticket. Quite frankly, I was sick of it.

"I'm not," Pouncival stood a little straighter, his voice taking on a defensive edge. I shot him a doubtful look. He felt the need to explain himself, "Look, I know I try to imitate Tugger; that I idolize him—but it's not why you think! I don't do it in hopes that some of the other girls will notice me. I do it so that you'll notice me."

"Notice you?" I looked at him, bewildered. Pounce gave a sheepish smile, "Tugger seems to be the only tom that can catch your attention—and keep it. I thought if I learned to act like him—"

"Then you could catch my attention," I finished softly, my tone full of wonder. He nodded, "I just wanted to…I dunno what I wanted."

He sat beside me, taking a deep breath to steady him, "I guess I just wanted a chance. A chance to show you that I could be there for you."

I smiled at him—this funny little kit! I felt slightly awful. I had been the object of his affection, the center of all his desires, and I had shot him down. I extended my paw daintily, "Let's dance."

He looked up at me, "Really?"

"Really," I flashed a charming grin. He led me back to the dance floor with a proud grin. I glanced across the room at Tugger, who was with Jennyanydots, my sworn enemy. What a tramp!

I just flashed a smile and wrapped a suggestive arm around Pouncival. I seemed to be throwing it in Tugger's face. _Look what I've got…_

_~*~_

The band started up again. Alonzo stepped out, beginning the first solo of the Jellicle Song. The music grew and we all began to dance. Once the music hit the sultry notes of the horn, I took center stage, performing every step flawlessly. I had worked on my dance for weeks; I had made sure that every move was perfect. Cassandra and Demeter joined me, laughing with delight as we gave our high kicks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the toms advancing. It wasn't long before I felt the comforting presence of Tugger's body behind me, moving with me to the music. He lifted me effortlessly and moved to the side, allowing the next line of dancers to perform.

His paws moved up my torso as he lowered me to the ground, lingering just a second longer than necessary.

"Thanks, Tugsy," I smiled and turned to leave. He pulled me into him, his voice low and barely audible over the music, "Kiss me, Bomba."

"You first," I challenged playfully.

"I did last time," he replied. I looked around, "In front of everyone?"

"Yes," he grinned wickedly. I smiled. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of everyone seeing us lock lips—and everyone seeing that I was the one who made the first move. I leaned forward, almost meeting his expectant, smiling mouth, "Perhaps you should have thought about that before you dropped me."

I turned away with a smug smile. Now we were even.

"MACAVITY!" Demeter shrieked again—and this time she was right. We could see his hateful face looming over us, only to disappear into the darkness.

"Oh, saints preserve us!" Teaser cried out. Mungo crouched down, ready to defend her. Demeter and I were both placing bets that those two become mates.

The toms rushed after him, but to no avail—Macavity wasn't there.

Suddenly, it hit me. I turned to Teaser, "Hey, you lost your accent!"

"Wot? No Oi di'int," she replied, her eyes wide with fury.

"Yes you did," I pointed an accusing finger at her. Teaser just giggled in her usual flighty manner, "Oi think yore imaginin' things, Bombsy!"

"O' per'aps Ole Mac jus scared tha cockney roight outta'er!" Mungo added gleefully, at which they both laughed hysterically. It didn't take much to make them laugh. But I was still convinced. Once they had finished laughing, I grabbed the little striped queen roughly and dragged her away from the others.

"Oi! Wotsa big oidea?" She whined.

"Something's up and we're not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what is going on," I said threateningly. She pulled away, her face set in defiance, "Ses 'oo?"

"Ses me," I growled, rising to my full height. Her adorable fact contorted in anger, "I hate you, ya know that? I do—I hate you!"

"So you can speak without that infernal accent," I commented wryly. I sat down, patting the space beside me. She didn't sit, but she didn't run, either. She crossed her arms in a huff, "Alright, ya caught me. The accent's just a way to seem—"

"Innocent?" I guessed. "Unobtrusive?"

"Not like you," she replied, her eyes setting on my face. I didn't understand. She gave a great sigh, "Oh, c'mon, Bombie, do I hafta spell it out?"

"Apparently so," I remarked dryly, not exactly thrilled at being called stupid by a cat who was a renowned clown.

She sat next to me timidly, unsure of how to express her feelings, "Look, how do you think I knew Grizabella was coming?"

"I don't know."

"She told me."

"Ok…"

"How do you think I knew she was your mother?"

"She told you?" I guessed. Teaser nodded. She leaned forward, her eyes bright with fear and excitement as she asked her next question, "Now, why do you think she told me all this?"

I didn't have an answer. Teaser took a deep breath.

"Because I'm her daughter."


	31. Chapter 31

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**_* Author's Note: Special thanks to Alphoscapsy-cola for reminding me that not everyone can read my mind, haha. The term "bast", which is used frequently, is a reference to the Egyptian goddess Bast (also known as Bastet or Ubasti). She is usually depicted as a woman's body with a cat's head; the cat was her sacred animal, which is why cats were so revered in Ancient Egypt. The Jellicles refer to her as we would God, Allah, Buddah, etc.*_**

"Wait…what?" I turned fully to Rumpleteaser, trying to understand all that she had just said to me. I looked at her, shaking my head slowly, "No, that can't be. Because if you're her daughter, and I'm her daughter, then…"

"We're sisters," Teaser finished hopefully. I stood up, "I don't believe this. This is some prank, right? You and Mungo worked this up, didn't you? What an awful thing to do, Teaser—what an awful thing to say! How could you be so cruel?"

I looked at her, my chest heaving under the flurry of emotions that now plagued me. Teaser looked down—whether out of shame or anger, I do not know. She quietly began to quote facts to me, "You were born by the sea. You were left at the Jellicle Junkyard before your eyes were opened. You were taken to Marbry Street. You lived with Macavity, had kits with him. The kits were killed. You left Macavity and lived on the streets. You met Dem—"

"Enough," I said harshly, turning away. Some of those things she could have learned from Jellyorum, but other parts…no one but I knew that I was born near the sea. I turned to her, my voice a shocked whisper, "How do you know all this?"

"Mother kept up with you," Teaser replied, looking at me with a small sense of hope once more. "She knew all about you and your going-ons. She used to be so proud. She'd tell me 'Your sister is the Red Queen now! Everyone adores her.' And then she'd sigh, and remember a time when she was like that. When she was the Glamour Cat."

"Why…why…why…" I couldn't find the words. Teaser gave a helpful smile, "Why did she abandon you?"

I nodded, staring blankly at the cat who was now my little sister. Teaser sighed, "She knew that you could never join the Jellicles if you were the kitten of an exile—especially her. She said you wouldn't have had a chance. So she left you in front of the junkyard, knowing the Jellicles would take you in. She thought it would be better for you that way."

"Well, she was wrong, wasn't she?" I gave a contemptuous snort. Teaser looked up at me, her big eyes wide with disbelief, "She wasn't the one who got you kicked out. That was your fault."

I sighed. She was right. I looked at her, "So why did Grizabella decide to keep you?"

Teaser shrugged, "She was older. She was alone. And, she said every day how much she regretted letting you go."

"How charming," I gave a sarcastic smile. "That just makes up for spending my whole life without a mother."

Teaser gave me an indignant look. She rose to her feet angrily, "Look, she made some bad choices, alright? She's dealt with her mistakes, why can't you just forgive her? It's not like you've always made the right choice!"

"I haven't even met the cat!" I shouted back. "How could I forgive a total stranger?"

"It's easy," Teaser said quietly. "You just do."

I shook my head, "I don't think I can do that."

Teaser's kitten-face seemed to crumple into tears. She shook her head, and in the softest of voices, spoke, "I knew you wouldn't. I told her that. I told her you were too proud to be seen next to her."

"I didn't say that," I defended myself hotly. "It has nothing to do with pride."

Teaser gave a smirk, "Bombalurina, if it involves you, then it has everything to do with pride."

"You don't even know me."

"Whose fault is that?" Teaser leaned forward, her eyes wide with expectancy. She knew she was right.

"Your mother's," I replied tartly, turning to leave. I was not going to endure any more of this guilt trip—as if it wasn't my mother who abandoned me!

"She's your mother, too!" Rumpleteaser called after me. I did not stop to reply.

~*~

I saw Pouncival sitting near the tire, looking somewhat depressed. The poor thing—he had missed me! I made my way to him, taking particular delight in seeing his face light up once he saw me. I heard the music change; I turned to see Victoria at the center of the dance floor, the moonlight reflecting eerily off her white coat. She seemed magical, as if she was one with the moon, a moonbeam in feline form.

I turned to Misto expectantly, thinking he would approach her. He did not. I saw the terrified look in his eyes. He was not confident enough to go to her. But Plato was. I turned back to Pouncival, taking his paw in mine slowly. I didn't speak. I didn't have to.

Pouncival gently laid me down and I instinctively felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around, expecting to see Tugger. To my surprise, it was Munkustrap. His eyes met mine. He was watching me with a mild look of horror on his fine features. I'm sure he was shocked by my choice. Pouncival was very young, but he was definitely willing. My eyes never left Munkustrap's face. I didn't smile; I didn't give my usually wink. I didn't have to. Munku was already transfixed. Pouncival rolled over, pushing me forward. Munkustrap watched the whole thing.

~*~

Coricopat and Tantomile sat up suddenly, jostling Pouncival and shaking me from sleep.

"What is it?" Pounce asked groggily. Misto sat up, "Someone's here."

"Who?" I sat up curiously. Misto turned to the darkness, and whispered in a reverent voice, "Grizabella."

I turned to see my mother, standing at a distance. Her eyes met mine, she gave a small smile. I did not smile back. I simply stared, my mind replaying all that Rumpleteaser had said. I had not decided whether or not I hated her.

I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time—that odd sensation in my brain. It took me a minute to recognize the feeling; I was struck by an uneasy wave of nostalgia. I whirled around to see Coricopat staring intently at me. I shot him a defiant stare and focused all my attention on shutting him out. Coricopat sat back suddenly, as if a door had been slammed in his face. The odd sensation disappeared. Coricopat looked at me, a mix of shock and sorrow in his dark eyes.

Oh, Bast, how much did he see?

~*~

A soft murmur rippled through the crowd. I turned to see Jellyorum leading Gus through the throng of cats. He had been deteriorating rapidly; his paws shook constantly and he had begun to forget things. He did not recognize Old Deuteronomy or some of the younger cats. I was just glad that he did not call me Grizabella again.

I watched as Jellyorum lovingly patted her mate's paw. She wore a soft smile—one of adoration and pain. Adoration for the tom she loved; pain for what he had become and what was lost. She still remembered his greatness—the time he was the star of the stage, when they were young and in love. I shuddered to think of growing old. Then I thought of growing old and alone. Spending my days like Grizabella rather than like Jellyorum, who had spent her life surrounded by her family and friends.

Family…it suddenly hit me. If Grizabella was my mother, then Jellyorum was my aunt…and Demeter was my cousin. I turned to Dem with a newfound sense of elation. We had always been close; I had always thought of her as my sister. But now to know that the same blood ran in our veins—oh wonderful thought! We really were family.

I turned back to Jellyorum, my mind now pursuing a curious trail. Surely Jellyorum knew who I was. She probably knew from the start. Why else would she visit me? Why else would she get so defensive when Jenny compared me to the Glamour Cat? Suddenly I knew why Grizabella had left me. She knew her sister would care for me. She knew I would be in good paws.

Suddenly, I knew I could forgive her. I could forgive my mother.

~*~

Skimbleshanks sang next; I wisely chose not to join the chorus. I did not want to provoke Jenny—at least not tonight. I sat beside Dem, watching with mild disinterest. Suddenly, I felt Dem shift uneasily. I turned to her curiously, "Are you OK?"

She looked at me, her eyes wide and fearful, like the eyes of a hunted animal. In a voice as hoarse and haunting as a ghost, she whispered, "He's here."

~*~

Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled, shaking the pipes that we were sitting on. Macavity appeared in a blaze of glory, taking Old Deuteronomy with him, and disappeared as quickly as he had come. Demeter quivered with a mixture of fear and pure hatred; I clutched her in an attempt to calm her nerves. The other cats seemed to disappear.

Dem took a deep breath to steady herself. She turned her fearful eyes up to mine, whispering, "What do we do now?"

I looked around, swallowing nervously. Macavity was still lurking in the darkness somewhere; I knew he was. I may not have been as perceptive as Demeter, but even I could not ignore the electricity that still shot through my veins. I suddenly had an idea. I gave a coy smile, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "We lure him out."

My sudden surge of confidence seemed to infect Demeter. She gave me a sly look, "Live bait, eh?"

I nodded. She gave a smile, and then shrugged carelessly, moving to the center of the floor. I smiled wickedly. I loved it when I brought out the bad kitty in Dem. It always showed itself at the oddest times—I guess it was a defense mechanism of sorts. Whenever the usually meek and mild Demeter could not handle the stress of a situation, naughty Dem would rear her head, assuming a confident persona that would come through the fire unscathed.

And we were surely playing with fire.

~*~

"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity," Demeter rolled her hips, her voice echoing through the dark junkyard. She moved so confidently…so sexily. I smiled to myself, hoping that Munku was watching. I bet he'd never seen his queen like this.

I watched Demeter with an odd sense of fascination. Although our stories with Macavity ended on the same note, the rest was quite different. Demeter had known Macavity for a few days; she retained a strange fascination for him—the same fascinating fear that a bird holds for the snake who hypnotizes it. She was entranced by the power of him, by his smooth looks and even smoother touch. She was caught on the dangerous wire between fear and obsession.

What I held for Macavity was much deeper. I could never forgive him for hurting Demeter, and for awhile, I had truly hated him. But I could not help but remember the old Macavity with a slight fondness. The love that once united us, once a beautiful thing, was now a horrid, ugly, mangled mess; but that did not mean that all of the passion had perished. A small part of me still missed his touch—in the dark of the night I still wished to feel him curled up beside me, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. Sometimes I was struck with a memory of him—the way his eyes danced mischievously or how he laughed at my wry remarks or the tenderness with which he card for our kits—a memory so strong that I would stop in my tracks, helplessly drowning in the wave of emotions that followed.

But the Macavity that I remembered did not exist anymore. I had loved that one, but the Macavity that remained bore the brunt of my anger.

I turned my attention back to Dem, who was telling of Macavity's misdeeds. I rose to my feet. It was my turn to speak. It was my turn to tell the tale of the Hidden Paw.

~*~

"He's outwardly respectable," Demeter's voice dropped a few notes. I smirked, "I know he cheats at cards."

We gave each other knowing smiles. Long ago, I had told her the story of my card games with Macavity. It was our own little inside joke.

A few cats had reappeared, watching us with odd fascination. By the end of the song, everyone had returned. We struck our pose and turned to each other with bright faces.

That's when Old Deuteronomy reappeared.

~*~

Demeter gave a hiss and backed away. I turned to her in confusion, "Dem?"

I reached to comfort her, unsure of what was wrong; but she pushed me away. I stepped back, thrown off by her bizarre behavior. Munkustrap appeared beside me, watching his queen with a troubled expression. He looked to me. I shrugged.

"This is all your fault!" Munku hissed. I looked at him in disbelief, "All my fault? How is this my fault?"

"You getting her to dance like that," Munku said hatefully. "Making her…making her romanticize her relationship with Macavity! I used to think that he was the monster—but you, taking something like that and making it a thing to be proud of—you're the monster!"

I stepped back, shocked by his sudden attack. My fur bristled, "I did nothing of the sort! And how dare you imply that I would! Just because Demeter is confident and sexy doesn't mean she's suddenly a bad cat."

"I don't want her to end up like _you_," Munku spat the last word. I felt my jaw drop in shock, but I quickly recovered, pulling myself in closer to him, "Would it really be such a tragedy if little Dem were a little more like me? If my memory serves me correctly, there was a time when you quite enjoyed my—"

"Enough!" Munku said brusquely, shaking his head as if he were trying to stop the endless flashes of memories from our night together. I opened my mouth to reply, but the screams of the crowd stopped me. Munku and I whirled around to see Macavity standing defiantly before the Jellicles. Demeter had landed in front of us in a heap; she turned to me with wide eyes, "I tried to tell you it was him!"

Macavity rushed towards her with a cry of rage, dragging her off. I lunged for her, trying to wrestle her back. Munku lashed out at me, making me lose my grip, and grabbed Dem's feet in an attempt to pull her from Macavity's grasp.

Suddenly, Alonzo swooped in, grabbing Demeter from the clutches of the fighting toms. He quickly deposited her beside me, "Keep an eye on her, Bomba."

I nodded, rising up to my full height and extending my paws like a protective wall. Demeter wrapped her arms around my torso, nestling her face into my back. I could feel her body wracking with skitterish sobs of fear and relief. I wished I could wrap her in my arms, tell her that it was OK, that the evil had passed, but I was still in fight-mode. The danger had not passed and I could not afford to let Macavity out of my sight for a single moment—even when he was fighting Munkustrap or Alonzo.

Munkustrap was tossed aside; several of the cats ran to him with a cry of despair. Alonzo fought Macavity for as long as he could, but Macavity soon overpowered him and threw him aside. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Misto and Jemima cowering fearfully in one of the pipes. I took Demeter by the shoulders and set her beside them, stepping forward boldly into the fray. Cassandra lashed out at Macavity; he easily ducked her move. I lashed out as well, throwing all of my strength into it. I caught him on the shoulder; he turned around quickly to face his attacker. When he saw it was me, he snarled viciously and sent a blue bolt straight through my body.

I hit the ground, unable to move. I could hear the fight continue around me; I could see the cats moving about wildly, throwing odd, distorted shadows all around the yard. I could hear my heart pounding, steady and even in my ears. Why couldn't I move?

"Bombie?" I heard Cassandra's hysterical voice. I was being rolled onto my back; I saw her terrified face above me, "Bombie, can you hear me?"

I tried to nod, to speak, to let her know that I could hear her, but nothing happened. I saw Alonzo's black and white face looming over mine. His voice echoed in my ears, "What happened?"

"Macavity put some magic on her—a spell, I don't know." I could hear Cassandra's voice, but I could no longer see her. Then I heard a voice that could only belong to Mungojerrie.

"Oi! Wots wrong?"

Cassandra repeated her story. Suddenly, Mungo's face appeared, he flashed a reassuring smile, "Dohn' worry, Bombsy. Ol' Mac 'it me wif one of those before. It'll wear off inna minute or two. Jus keep breavin', it'll be alroight."

I could see his paw from the corner of my eye; apparently he was stroking the side of my head, although I couldn't feel it. He just smiled at me, telling me that everything was going to be OK. I believed him, and my panic subsided. Rumpleteaser's anxious face appeared beside him, "She gonna be Ok, Jerrie?"

"She'll be roight as rain inna bit," he replied warmly. Teaser nodded, biting her lip in a worried manner. She looked down at me, "Look, Boms, Oi di'int mean to be so 'ard on ya earlier."

"Wot you talkin about?" Mungo turned to her. Teaser gave a furtive glance, "Nuffin, dear."

I smiled at this. Apparently Teaser had decided to keep the accent.

"Oi, look!" Teaser pointed out joyously. "She smoiled!"

"Wottya know?" Mungo gave a wry grin. "Oi tol' ya she'd be alroight!"

I could feel the warm tingling returning to my paws, slowly seeping back into my body. Alonzo slowly helped me to my feet. I looked around for Misto. He was still sitting in the pipe, watching me with fearful eyes. I smiled at him and he gave a small smile in return. Demeter was caring for Munku's wounds.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy."

~*~

Tugger stepped forward boldly. I hadn't seen him during the fray, but the fresh scratches on his chest attested that he had been involved. He motioned to Mistoffelees. "Why not ask him? He's a conjuring cat, just like Macavity."

I held my breath, silently praying to all the cats in Heaviside that no one took that comparison any further. If anyone realized that Misto was Mac's son, he would surely be dead now.

Apparently no one did. Everyone was so desperate to find Old Deuteronomy that they didn't question Misto or his abilities. He stepped forward, looking towards me with a mixture of hope and fear on his young face. I smiled. I knew he could do it.

After a few moments of quiet discussion with Munku, Alonzo, and Tugger, Misto approached me, "I'm going after him, Boms. I'm going to get Old Deuteronomy back."

I felt my face cringe with fear and uncertainty. I took him by the shoulders, my tone implying the seriousness of the situation, "Son, you cannot go there. Send someone else. Use your powers to bring him back—I don't care. But you cannot face Macavity."

He nodded, silently understanding my meaning. In a way, I think he always knew. He gave a small smile. He turned back to face the crowd of expectant Jellicles, "So, who would like to assist me?"

~*~

Old Deuteronomy was returned to us, with the help of Cassandra, who was overjoyed at being the heroine. Once everyone had rejoiced over our leader's return, Old Deuteronomy held up his large paws to quiet us. It was time for the Jellicle Choice.

"I have chosen," he took a deep breath. "Grizabella."

We all sat in stunned silence. As if on cue, the Glamour Cat slowly appeared from the shadows. We all turned away—most of them out of spite or fear, but I had a different reason. I did not think I could stand to look at my mother again. True, I had chosen to forgive her, but that did not change the fact that there were so many questions left unanswered—questions that I desperately wanted to ask, but was too afraid to voice. I knew my face would hold my tumultuous feelings, betraying me to the others. I could not risk it.

Suddenly, her voice pierced the cool night air.

_"Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again…"_

I felt a soft smile creep onto my face. I too, could smile at the old days, when I was young and carefree. I was still beautiful, and I had known great happiness. I didn't need to know where I came from or where I was going. All I knew was that I was happy—I had a beautiful son, a loving friend, a newfound sister. What more did I need?

"_Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is…"_

I felt a pang of sorrow for Grizabella. I turned to Rumpleteaser, who was smiling through her tears. She looked at me, her face telling me that she had known all along. I gave a reassuring smile and turned back to watch my mother sing her last solo.


	32. Chapter 32

**Part Four: The Temptress**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

**_*Author's Note: Here it is, chickadees--le chapitre final! Big thanks to all who reviewed, much love to those who put my brain-child on their favorites list. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have...and don't worry, though this is the end, Bombie will go on to have many more adventures in the not-too-distant future.*_**

Tugger took me aside as I was leaving. His face wore an odd look of determination that was at once enticing and frightening.

"What's up, Tugsy darling?" I gave a coquettish laugh as he pulled me further away from the others. He whirled around to face me angrily, "Explain yourself!"

I laughed at this, "I don't owe you an explanation for anything."

"Pouncival?" Tugger spoke as if the very name made him sick. I just shrugged, grinning wickedly, "What can I say? I had fun."

He turned away angrily, his golden-brown eyes flashing with fury, "I can't believe you."

"What about you?" I called after him. I found this whole conversation highly amusing. "Jennyanydots? Come on, Tugger—you could do better than that!"

"Yeah, but it drove you nuts, didn't it?" Tugger turned around once more, advancing angrily in my direction. "Didn't it just make your blood boil to see me with her—the one cat you can't stand?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly doing back flips of joy," I responded wryly. Tugger stepped forward, "Now you know how I felt."

I looked at him, truly shocked. I suddenly realized that this wasn't really about me choosing Pounce so much as it was about me not choosing Tugger. I looked at him, my voice loosing its amused tone, "If you wanted to be with me, Tugger, you should have asked."

"Yeah, right," Tugger scoffed. "I could just see it now—the Rum Tum Tugger, begging, on his knees. And the proud, triumphant Bombalurina telling him to bugger off."

"I wouldn't have done that," I said. He gave a sarcastic laugh, "Sure. You wouldn't have. I know you too well, Bomba. You relish the chance to have power over me. You wouldn't even kiss me—"

"Because everyone was watching!" I replied hotly. He stepped forward, "No one's watching now."

"What?" I looked up at him, my eyes blinking in shock at the sudden turn of events. He took on a commanding air—his voice low and serious, "Kiss me."

I took a hesitant breath. I couldn't believe it. I stepped forward, allowing my lips to slowly touch his. I felt the tension leave his strong shoulders. I took his face in my paws, pulling him into me. I finally pulled away, looking up to him with confused eyes. Was this just another game?

"Do you ever wonder if I slept with your brother?" I asked quizzically, cocking my head to the side in curiosity. Tugger dropped his arms from the embrace. He stared at me, his voice tired and flat, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Don't you remember?" I looked at him. "Macavity said something about it the night we went to confront him about Demeter."

"I never believe what Macavity says," Tugger responded. I looked at him, my face telling him that Mac had spoken the truth. Tugger nodded, understanding, "Just once?"

I nodded, "A total lack of judgment on my part."

Tugger shrugged, a coy smile returning to his handsome face, "Can't say that I blame him."

I smiled at this. I still wasn't sure what Tugger was getting at. I took a deep breath, "Give me your paw."

He looked at me curiously, but he dutifully extended his paw. I took it, gently placing it on my abdomen, moving aside the fur so that he could feel the small ridge left by my scar, "Feel that?"

He nodded. I looked up to him, my eyes filled with an odd mix of hope and fear, "I can't have kits anymore. I could never—"

"I don't care," he said, putting both of his paws on my side, his fingers traveling to my back and finding the scars that Macavity had left, "I know all of your scars now. And I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, Bomba."

I looked up at him uneasily, "How do I know you're not lying?"

He grinned, pulling me into him, "You'll just have to trust me."

We kissed again. I pulled away, "I don't know if I can."

He shrugged, "That's fine. I'll prove it."

I smiled, "Good night, Tugs."

"Night, Bomba," he turned away, striding confidently across the junkyard.

~*~

Munku and Demeter were waiting for me at the junkyard gate. Jemima sat beside them, her little eyes bright with excitement.

"There you are," Demeter commented with a smile. She looked at Munku adoringly, "We were hoping you could take Jemima home. We are going…out."

I nodded with a smile. "No problem. Let's go, Jemmi."

Jemima hopped after me in the bouncy manner of a kitten, "Can I play with my toys when we get home?"

"We'll see," I responded, smiling down at the cute little tortoise shell.

"Let me walk you home," a voice came behind me. I turned to see Alonzo. I gave a small smile. This time, I did not refuse the offer.

~*~

Alonzo and I walked in silence for a while, watching Jemima skip happily ahead of us. He motioned to her, "I think Tugger has a new fan."

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "I'm not surprised."

"So…you and Pounce?" Alonzo looked at me. I laughed again, "A one-time thing, I assure you. I prefer toms who are my own age."

"That's good to know," Alonzo gave a sheepish smile. I suddenly remembered all that had passed between us. I looked at him curiously, "What do you see, Alonzo? What makes me so attractive to you? I mean, I know some toms like me because they think I'm easy; but you're different. I can't quite figure you out."

Alonzo gave a small smile, "I've always liked you, Bomba. Ever since you kissed me." He paused before adding, "The first time. When we were kits."

I smiled at the memory. I looked at him again, "So, all this time…?"

He nodded. He gave a self-conscious laugh, "I know what some cats say about you, but I know that's not the real you. You're a good cat, Bombalurina, even if you don't think so."

"Thanks," I said softly, smiling at the compliment. "I don't think anyone has ever said that."

"It's true," he replied, his face looking towards mine hopefully. He chose his next words carefully, his voice betraying his hopefulness and fear, "You know, if you ever change your mind, Bomba, I'm always here."

"I know," I said quietly, my eyes meeting his. He really had beautiful eyes. We stopped at my front stoop; Jemima went in without a backward glance. I turned to Alonzo, "Thanks again, Alonzo."

He smiled. In a sudden surge of impulse, I kissed him lightly on the mouth, surprising myself with my actions.

"Wow," he smiled again. "You really are a confusing cat."

I laughed, giving a small smile, "Maybe I'm changing my mind."

His smile deepened at this. He took my paw in his, kissing it lightly before slipping into the summer night, "Sweet dreams."

I watched him go, my chest filling with happiness. Tugger and Alonzo. They were both good toms; they could both see past my reputation and see the true Bombie within. I knew that eventually I would have to make a choice—security over seduction or desire over dependability. Someday I would have to choose, but not tonight.

~*~

"What a night!" Demeter exclaimed, flopping onto the couch in a tired heap. Jemima was already curled up in her basket, sound asleep. Dreaming of Tugger, no doubt.

I just smiled, "Tell me about it."

Demeter sat up, "I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me from Macavity." She gave a small smile. Then she chuckled, "For trying to win me in a game of cards."

"Which I lost, by the way," I reminded her. She turned to go to sleep. With a sudden smile, she turned back to me, "Why is it that no matter where I am, I always get you to fight my battles?"

I shrugged, a smile creeping onto my face, "What can I say? The two of us just seem to attract trouble."

"I'll say," she sat back with a grin. I jumped onto the couch beside her. We curled up beside each other, sisters in everything but name, and slowly drifted off to sleep. I don't know what Demeter dreamed of, but I dreamed of my life. Not what I had endured, but what I had become because of those trials.

Despite the hard blows I had received over the years, time had been very kind to me. I had finally settled in to my own skin. I didn't have to try so hard to be seductive. The allure came naturally now. I possessed confidence—the sexiest thing a queen could hold. I even walked differently, long, loose steps, letting my hips lead as my eyes smiled out at the world. Coyness was a second nature to me.

Despite the painful way my relationship with Macavity had ended, I had come to realize that I would not have traded anything for it. Mac and I had shared many beautiful moments before tragedy struck; it was the goodness of those times that kept me from regretting any moment of it—even the bad ones like tonight.

Besides, I had Misto. Wasn't that enough to cancel out all the darkness?

~*~

In the high-stakes card game of life, I had become the Master of the Poker Face. I had always feigned a light-hearted joie de vie when it rained inside my soul; I had feigned adoration and respect for Old Deuteronomy—the cat who'd exiled me for almost 2 years and put a bounty on Macavity's head. But over time, I had learned not to despise Old Deuteronomy for sending me into exile—for if he hadn't, I might not have met Macavity or entered his world.

I had been a temptress on masquerade, hiding my hurt and old wounds better than anyone else I knew. But my charade ended the night I met my past—in the form of Rumpleteaser, who still obstinately spoke with a cockney accent, despite the fact that it wasn't her true voice. I suppose all that time spent with Mungojerrie had finally gotten to her.

I realized that I didn't need hot young things like Pouncival to make me feel complete; that I didn't have to give up my soul just to be with Tugger. I learned that perhaps—maybe, just maybe—I was worthy of Alonzo's affection.

~*~

Gus died that winter; Jellyorum was inconsolable for months on end. Deuteronomy went to the Heaviside Layer that following summer; Munku was installed as the new Jellicle Leader. Alonzo became protector of the tribe, since Tugger didn't want to be burdened with responsibility.

Jemima has grown into a beautiful young queen. Dem and I still hum the Macavity song to ourselves as we walk down the street, exchanging knowing glances.

I am now entering the autumn of my life. The first wrinkles have begun to mar my once-perfect face; time is beginning to win its steady downhill battle. Demeter and I have both begun to feel the creaking in our bones, the slow signs of age.

And so I will leave you now, dear reader. While the beauty is still intact, before I begin to fade and crack. I will leave you with the memory of what I once was—beautiful and young, loved by few, adored by all, tamed by one. The unconquerable. The incomparable. The Red Queen.

_~Le Fin._


End file.
